Beyond Friendship
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: William Tavington left England to fight a war. He was not expecting his sister to follow him across the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

BOOK 1 –The Courtship 

**Chapter 1 **

**THE NEW ARRIVAL**

The carriage bounced along the way.

She tried to sleep, but the bumpy ride prevented that. She looked about the interior. A young man sat across from her. He was a lieutenant. He was a very young lieutenant who was maybe in his mid-twenties. His name was Lieutenant Robinson. His uniform was spotless. From his boots to his collar he was perfect, the vision of an officer. He had not even spoken to her except to introduce himself. That had made for a long boring ride.

She smiled to herself as she thought of the first time that she had seen her brother in uniform. Tall and handsome in his Calvary uniform. She had only been 11. Her 20-year-old brother was a handsome rogue. Many women fawned over him, but he spent most of the ball watching out for her since their parents had not come.

The carriage lurched to the side roughly and caused her to be launched from her seat. The lieutenant caught her against him as she fell to the side and forward.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked. He was very close. He helped her up to her seat.

She sat back. This man annoyed her without even doing anything. It was just his outward persona. He had instantly returned to his relaxed position in front of her. Men, she thought with a shake of her head.

An hour later she heard calls before them. They were going more slowly and they passed several men on foot. They entered a gate and the driver halted the wagon.

The young officer got to his feet and pulled down the glass window so he could open the door. He stepped down and held the door open as he offered his gloved hand to her. She looked about and took his hand as she stepped down on the stairs with her lace-covered hand lightly on his own.

"Welcome to Fort Carolina Miss." The man said softly as she looked in amazement at the large building before the carriage to her right. He still had her hand on his as he shut the door. A black man came to them in civilian clothes. He bowed to her.

"Welcome. My name is Matthew. May I bring you anything?" He asked the lady.

"Take the lady's things to a guest chamber," The young officer ordered. The man bowed again and snapped his fingers. More men came and began to unload her things.

"This way Miss." The officer said. She looked at him and realized she was staring at his shoulder. She was of normal height for a woman of the day, but very small next to most men. He walked with her up the stairs. He gripped her hand with his left and her elbow with his right. His arm was about her as if he thought her too frail to walk on her own.

They entered a large entry hall and he took her to the left and down a hall. He knocked on the last door to the left. The door opened to reveal another man in a staff officer's uniform.

"I must return to my duties Miss, but I am sure I leave you in good hands with Captain Simmons." Robinson said. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles before he turned on his heel and left.

"Welcome. I am one of Lord General Cornwallis' aides. May I be of service?" He asked.

She eyed him. He was a beanpole with a head on top. She smiled coyly. "I would like to meet the Lord General, if I may."

His eyes looked her up and down. They rested longest on the visible cleavage her could see from her low-neck dress.

"This way." He said as he led her to another door. He knocked and then opened the heavy door. A man was seated behind a desk. It was littered with paperwork and maps. His eyes looked up from his work and focused on her. His wig was powder white. His uniform was perfect. His eyes clouded in irritation at an intrusion, but mellowed when he saw his visitor was a woman. He had a kind round face and smiled at her as he rose to his feet. He straightened his uniform and walked from around his desk.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. He motioned to her to come to him. She tried to calm herself. This man had a commanding presence. There was no doubt who he was. "Don't be shy my dear. I don't bite."

She smiled softly at him as she came forward and curtsied deeply and elegantly to him. "My Lord." She dropped her head in a sign of humility to him.

She watched his boots move slowly to her. "The formal greeting of court. I have not seen that in years." He said softly. "I am honored." He extended his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her.

"Forgive my rude entry my Lord. I could return at a better time?"

He chuckled lightly. "No now is the best time. I could use a break. Join me for tea?" He bowed to her and kissed her hand gently. "Welcome to Fort Carolina"

"I would be honored to join you my Lord." She said softly. He smiled. He offered his arm and they walked out together. He led her to a door and they walked out into the sunny gardens beyond. He called for tea to be brought to the small table under the great oak tree. It stood as a monument. She looked up. She could not see its top.

Cornwallis pulled out a chair and brushed off the leaves. "This will not do." He snapped his fingers. A man came running. "Bring a cushion for her Miss…" He faltered and turned to her. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I do not know who you are."

"Amanda Janeen Tavington." She said.

The general's eyes widened slightly as she said her last name, but he turned to the man. "A cushion for Miss Tavington."

"Yes, sir."

The General remained standing until the cushion was brought from the house. He helped her sit noting that she sat gracefully and straight backed like a lady.

He sat down and looked at her as the tea was served. "It has been some time since we have had anyone so beautiful in our midst."

"You flatter me my Lord." She said blushing.

"No I'm being honest."

She chuckled at him softly. He was the perfect gentleman. Well he was a Lord, but he put compliments on thick. She liked that.

They sipped tea and talked about nonsense things as people always did in formal situations. They were both chuckling at a pun she had just said when she heard footfalls behind her. Heavy boots. Something sounded against them as well. They stopped just to the side and behind her. "My Lord. Forgive my intrusion…"

"Ahh Colonel. There is someone I would like you to meet." Cornwallis said as he rose to his feet.

Amanda turned her head and saw the tall man beside her. He had not changed much in the two years he had been absent from her life. He had risen in the ranks, however. In his last letter he had said he was a Major in the Green Dragoons. He looked very nice in his riding uniform. He most likely stole every woman in the colony's heart looking like that. His helmet was under his arm and his gloves were off. He held them with his right hand that was at his side.

She laughed, jumped up and into his arms. This took both men by surprise. The Colonel was nearly knocked off his feet with the impact, but he somehow caught her and kept himself upright at the same time.

"I've missed you William." She said softly. "Two years…"

His eyes widened as he pulled her from him to look into her face.

"Mandy." He said softly. He hugged her fiercely to him and kissed her forehead.

"I take it we don't need introductions." Cornwallis remarked. He had never seen such joy in his Colonel's gaze.

"No my Lord. I see you have met my sister." The Colonel said.

"Yes. We were having some tea." She said hugging his middle. She barely came to his shoulder.

Cornwallis smiled to himself. He would have never guessed they were blood relatives. She looked nothing like him. His hair was dark and past his shoulders when it was loose. It was bound in a regulation queue now. From the wisps that escaped her hat her hair was red or auburn. He was tall and muscular, and yet slender. She was very slight and petite with narrow shapely hips.

"You look more like mum every day." Tavington remarked to her.

She smiled. "And you are still a handsome rogue."

Cornwallis dreaded returning to his work, but he knew they would want to catch up. "If you two would excuse me, I must return to my work." He rolled his eyes comically. She smiled and turned to him.

"Must you go my Lord?"

"I must." He bowed and kissed her hand. "You two will join me for dinner won't you."

"Of course my Lord." Tavington said.

Cornwallis nodded and walked off leaving them alone.

"Why did you come?" He demanded when he noted Cornwallis was out of earshot. "This is no place for a girl like you."

She laughed. "Girl? I'm not going to be your baby sister forever William."

"Oh yes you are." He said. "Soldiers get drunk and cause problems for ladies of virtue. You should go right back to England and…"

"And live in shame another day more?" She snapped back cutting him off.

He was quite taken aback that she would dare to stand up to him. He was in no mood for this, but she was his sister, not his betrothed or lover. He would have to listen to her.

"You think that you were the only one who was affected by father's habits?"

His temper was flaring. They were both half-Irish from their mother's side. Both had famous tempers that appeared quite regularly. She had never been this temperamental before.

"In England you were safe. I had you live with the Richards for a reason." He growled.

"So I could be at court and be a lovely lady for His Majesty?" she said.

"Yes a lady."

"They all knew William." She said. She sat heavily down. "They held it against me. I could not take it anymore. I needed to feel love again. I needed you."

He suddenly was shocked by that confession. She had felt persecuted and had come to him for comfort and help. He shook his head. He had hoped to shield her from that pain.

He knelt before her sighing aloud and putting his arms about her. "I really am glad to see you." He said softly to her.

"And I you." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 SETTLING IN 

Tavington saw his sister safely to her rooms to refresh herself before dinner. He walked to his own chambers just down the hall. _God! Now I have to guard her against the King's bloody army. _He could see her being threatened—or worse. He would never let that happen to her. She was his sister and no one would touch her here. He would marry her off to some Lord in England. Their family name was tarnished, but her beauty was not. She looked exactly as their mother had. She was young and beautiful. He knew he was going to have to guard her like a bull. There were many bachelors who would no doubt love an opportunity to have such a lovely prize. He wanted to have her live a better life than a soldier's wife.

He washed his face and hands and then sat down to read for a time. He looked at his watch sometime later. He pulled himself from his comfortable position on his couch. He knew she had charmed Cornwallis. Cornwallis was not easily charmed, but if anyone could, naturally his sister would.

He walked to her room and knocked. "Amanda?" he called.

"Yes?" came a soft voice from within.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

He opened the door and walked in. She was seated on a chair looking out at the reds and purples of the sunset. She looked at him for a moment. She was wearing a tight dark green dress that showed off her curves very nicely. He was not sure he wanted her wearing that to an officer's dinner where everyone would take notice.

It had gold embroidery on the top to her thin waist. They were in the shape of little flowers and leaves. The sleeves were pure green velvet. The low square neckline was trimmed with gold. It revealed some of her cleavage and even more of her porcelain back. Around her hips was also trimmed with gold.

It went very well with her dark emerald eyes. It complimented her hair as well.

_Why do I have to have the most beautiful woman here for my sister? _Tavington gazed at her. Her hair was in a headdress. Two braids were wrapped in twin gold frames over her ears. The rest of her hair was in a long braid that she had attached a gold tip on. He was amazed her hair fell nearly to her knees braided and most likely went past when loose.

She smiled at him.

"William you're staring."

"Huh? I was not. I was just looking at your lovely dress. I've never seen it before."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

He offered his arm and she took it. She paused by the door to draw on a green mantle. The clasp at her throat was a lovely green stone left surrounded by a gold setting.

She lifted her dress to walk down the stairs, not high enough to show her feet, only high enough to walk easier. Tavington smiled in relief.

At the bottom of the stairs Tavington noticed some of the younger officers milling around staring in shock at the two. Tavington took pride in having a beautiful woman on his arm even if she was his sister and 10 years younger.

He led her to the officer's mess, which was down the hall to the right.

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet at the sight of a woman. Tavington led her to a free seat beside the Lord General. Cornwallis extended his hand. She took it and he promptly kissed her hand.

"Allow me my dear." He said softly as he walked behind her and gently unclasped the clasp of her mantle and pulled it from her shoulders.

Tavington was surprised by this gesture, but allowed it without comment since his sister seemed at ease. He pulled out her seat and the Lord General took her hand and helped her sit. She sat in the chair straight backed as her brother scooted the chair under her.

Cornwallis remained standing, as did the other men until all were present. Cornwallis stood and had a smile on his face. "Gentlemen. Allow me to introduce Miss Tavington sister of the Colonel. She arrived earlier today and I asked her to join us at this table." He lifted his glass. The other 9 men in the room did the same. "To Miss Tavington."

"Cheers." The men said raising their glasses and sipping deeply from their wine.

She smiled. "Thank you my Lord."

The men sat down. Tavington saw all the officers looking at her. Cornwallis was the only one who did not have some sort lust in his gaze.

"Allow me to introduce my men." Cornwallis began. "You know your brother of course Lieutenant-Colonel of the Green Dragoons. Beside him General Scott. Captain Jordon beside him. Captain Fredrickson of the Green Dragoons. Colonel Tarleton of the Green Dragoons. Major Barns. Captain Williams. Major Bordon of the Green Dragoons. And General O'Hara beside me."

She looked about. "I am afraid it will take me some time to remember your names. I am dreadful with names."

A young man with red hair and in the same dress as her brother smiled at her warmly. "It took me some time as well." He toyed with his glass. "Was your trip here pleasant?"

"As pleasant as a ship ride can be…Colonel Tarleton. Is that correct sir?"

"Quite." He smiled. "My name is Banastre, Miss Tavington."

She smiled at him.

"Tell me what brings a flower such as yourself to Fort Carolina?" The man across from her asked. He was a comical looking man with a rather ridiculous wig on his head.

"The clean air, the trees, the adventure…my brother." She said.

The food was served. She began to cut her meat into small pieces.

"Do you enjoy horseback riding?" One of the majors asked. He was a powerful looking fellow with strawberry blond red hair, thick eyebrows, and beautiful eyes.

"Yes. I do not have a horse, however, nor a saddle." She smiled prettily at him. "And you are?"

"Major Robert Bordon Miss."

"I'm sure we could find you both." Cornwallis said. "You brought in a mare yesterday did you not Tavington?"

"Yes sir." Tavington said. He was not sure he wanted his sister to be out riding in the woods with soldiers. Maybe if he tagged along. The only man he completely trusted in the room had brought it up. He may let Bordon ride with her as an escort. Tarleton certainly not. The women that had shared his charms had vastly outnumbered Tavington's own lovers. Tarleton was a good soldier, but a good husband? NO!

He would not let a notorious womanizer near his sister. He looked at the other men. Maybe he could find a nice Loyalist plantation owner. He was deep in thought went he felt an elbow lightly touch his ribs. "William." Amanda whispered. "They are looking at me like wolves." She said in his ear so only he would hear.

He nodded slowly. Yes they were. All, but Bordon who like Cornwallis seemed to find her charming, but was not after her.

Soon the meal was concluded. Tavington had to stay and talk about plans, but he sent his second to escort his sister to her rooms. Major Robert Bordon was about the same height as Tavington, but more muscularly built. He wore the same uniform as her brother minus the gold trim and medallion on his shoulder saber strap. He kept a respectable distance between them even as he held arm in the crook of his own. She looked somewhat like a small sprite beside him. He had a kind face and treated her like a lady, yet seemed afraid to draw near to her.

"What do you think of my brother Major?" She asked in the hallway that her room was on. He turned his face to her and looked down. He seemed surprised by the question.

"I am his second in command. I respect him as my commander, but also as his best friend. We go really far back. You know I really wanted to be a teacher until my father bought me a commission. Now I find soldiering is the life. It is the same with your brother. He is a good and fierce man who fights like me for what he believes in: King and Country."

"He has always been big brother, always watching over me."

"Someone should. The world is full of rogues."

"You are not. You're a gentleman." She said.

"I try Miss." He said with a soft smile. She liked his smile and reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

He did not lean into her nor did he push her hand away. He gazed down at her. "I can see why he wrote to me so often about you. He loves you. You're one of the few friends he has."

He smiled. "You read hearts well, Miss."

"It is a gift."

He nodded and opened her door. "I must go now. I wish you a good evening Miss Tavington." He turned and moved to walk down the hall.

"Major I would love to go for a ride with you."

"The pleasure would be mine Miss." He flashed a warm smile and then disappeared down the hall. She closed her door and leaned against it.

He is so sweet, she thought as she went to her chair and pulled out a hoop with a piece of linen in it. She threaded her needle and began to sew. She was making a pillow cover.

She looked out the window. After an hour of sewing she could not stay awake. She fell asleep in her chair. She heard a soft knock. She heard the person enter. She heard soft footfalls. A gentle hand caressed her face. An arm went under her knees. She was lifted up. She continued to fake being asleep. She knew that it was her brother. No other man would dare lift her. He carried her to her bed and laid her on it. She felt warm lips press against her forehead. "Goodnight Mandy." He whispered in her ear and left her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**THE GIFT**

She had been at the Fort for a week. She stayed away from the other officer's wives. She did not like silly women talk. Tavington found that amusing. She was more like him than he thought.

She had awoken early and left her room. The morning was foggy as she walked out to the gardens. She went and sat by the fountain and sang softly to herself. It was s song without words. She looked at her reflection in the water. Her hair that she normally put in some sort of braid was free flowing. A soft breeze stirred the morning air and moved the fog in wisps. Her hair blew about her thin form. She rose still singing and moved to the edge of the garden. The land rose up there. She could not see below her, but she could see trees rising up like tall monarchs through the mists.

"You know it is not wise to be out alone Miss." A soft voice said behind her. She jumped and whirled drawing her dagger from its sheath at her side. She slashed the air. A large strong hand grabbed and held her wrist. He prevented her from hitting him. He used his other hand to disarm her. "You know you may hurt someone with that. It isn't a toy." Major Bordon said as he released her arm slowly.

"Major!" She hissed. "You frightened me."

He looked sheepish. "Sorry. The Colonel told me to keep an eye on you today while he leads a patrol." He looked handsome in his outfit trimmed to his frame. His helm lay on the earth where he had dropped it.

"Oh so now I have a guard dog." She rolled her eyes.

He smiled. "Yes. A fierce pit bull. GRRRR!"

He offered her knife back to her by the hilt as they chuckled at that.

"So what can we do today. I'm tired of walking the grounds."

"I could take you to the river." He offered lifting his helm into his arm once more.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Come on." I have something to show you." She looked at his excited expression and followed him as he led her to the corral. A stableboy was exercising a beautiful and majestic dark bay horse. He rode a man's saddle around the corral. Bordon lifted the latch on the gate and entered. She followed him.

"Good Morning sir." The boy called from the saddle. He was maybe 16 years of age. He dismounted and smiled at her. "Good Morning Ma'me."

He gave the rein to Bordon who lead the tall gentle beast to her. "This is Lily of the Valley. Lilly for short. She is a gift to you from Lord Cornwallis."

"She's beautiful." Amanda said as she came and rubbed her head gently. The horse nuzzled her back.

"Shall I fetch a lady's saddle?" the boy asked as Amanda took the rein from Bordon.

"No need." Amanda said as she deftly mounted in her dress. The dress kilted to her knees as she did so. Bordon and the boy were surprised at this, but said nothing. She took the rein in hand and rode at a trot around the enclosed space. She rode expertly and even did a jump. He hair and mantle flew behind her. She smiled in happiness, as she felt free.

"Beautiful creature." Bordon said watching them.

"Aye. So is the horse."

Bordon shot him a look. "Saddle my horse and bring a lady's saddle with you."

"Yes sir."

Within moments he brought out the major's horse and the other saddle. She pulled up beside Bordon. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we were going to the river." He said softly.

She nodded. He reached up and took hold of her thin waist. She moved both legs over and put her hands on his shoulder as he helped her down. The first rays of sunlight glistened down on them. He stepped back. She watched as the boy in no time changed the saddle.

Bordon led her back. His hands found her waist again and he lifted her up. She lifted her leg over the raised leg hold and sat straight backed and tall on her mount.

Bordon went to his own horse and mounted. He pulled on his helm. They moved quickly towards the gate. The gate master opened the door and demanded their business. The major calmly said a morning ride to the river and in the surrounding area. They would be back by lunch. With that, they were off.

Bordon set an easy pace as they rode down the small switch backed trail toward the river. The fog was still lifting when they arrived. It was peaceful down in the valley.

He helped her dismount. He watched her walk to the river. She sat on a rock. She sat comfortably. He tied up the horses and looked at her slim back admiringly. He came and joined her sitting on the earth. He stretched his long legs out before him as he listened to the sounds of nature about him. She looked down. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be at peace.

She looked about. "It is so peaceful here." She remarked softly.

"I know that is why I come here as often as I can."

He removed his helm. A few wayward wisps of hair were out of his tight queue. She looked down at him.

"That is a really rather ridiculous hat you know." She said.

He lifted it up to her opening her eyes. "It is nothing by itself, but crowning the uniform in it invokes fear in the rebels. The Green Dragoons are fierce and brave and can be seen from a long way off with these."

She fingered the hard helm with the green satin band around it. A black ornament decorated the left side. She fingered the thick crest plume on the top.

"What animal was this?"

"Bear I believe." He answered. She looked at it curiously. She then put it on. It was far too large and fell over her eyes, which made him laugh heartily. She watched him rise and looked up at him from under the brim.

"Do I fit the part?" She asked standing and striking a military pose.

"Oh yes." Bordon said laughing.

"Something missing…"She tapped the side of the helm as she thought. "Ahh." She reached down in and in a quick movement she drew his saber from its sheath with her left hand.

She lifted it and held it before her face. This action caught him by surprise. He reached to take it back and was rewarded by her bringing the sword forward to rest on his breast lightly.

"Careful Major." She warned. "My brother has taught me well."

"Touché." He said.

He froze and lifted his hands in a gesture of peace. She smiled and withdrew the weapon. She turned to the side and played that she was parrying and thrusting against an invisible enemy.

"You are good." He remarked.

She smiled and offered him the hilt. He took it, but did not pull since she still held the sharp blade in her hand. She let go and he sheathed the weapon. He watched her as she moved to the water's edge and sang softly. Bordon watched her as she moved about in gentle movements.

"What do you dream about Miss Tavington?" He asked after several moments. She was now humming. Her voice was so beautiful. Just like the rest of her, he thought.

"You can sword fight, sing, dance, and ride a man's saddle. Is there anything you can't do?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Fly." She said extending her arms out and turning to him. He smiled. They were within a couple feet of each other.

"What do you dream about?" He repeated softly.

"Meeting my Prince Charming and living happily ever after." She said whimsically.

He smiled. Such a strong woman just wanted to find a man and settle down. That was oddly fascinating.

"You have many gifts Miss Tavington." He said.

She drew a step closer to him. "My name is Amanda Janeen." She corrected softly.

"Amanda." He said her name softly like a prayer.

She lifted a hand to his cheek. "And what may I call you Major?"

"Robert. My friends call my Rob." He said softly.

He seemed to snap out of a trance. "We should move on. Who knows what or who are in these woods."

She nodded disappointed that he had broken the romantic moment between them. He helped her mount and they rode from the place silent deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**GAMES TURN SERIOUS**

_This is madness_, Bordon thought. _I'm falling in love with my superior's sister._

He looked over at her. She was deep in her own musings. He looked at her profile and long flowing red hair. The shade was not known in these parts. It was only found in Ireland or people descending from Ireland, which was fine by him since he was a full-blooded Irish-Catholic. Tavington was half-Irish and only had the temperament of one. Strangely enough Bordon did not unless he was very angry. It took a lot to anger him. It did not take long to frustrate or anger Tavington.

They rode in the woods for some time and then they rode back. The porter opened the gate to let them pass. They rode in and went to the side to the house.

He dismounted before she even noticed. He reached up to help her down. She looked straight into his eyes and blushed at his look. A stableboy took the horses into the stable. Bordon led Amanda to her rooms.

She walked in. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I hope you had as much of a wonderful time as I did."

"I did. Thank you."

He released her and turned away. He turned back making her jump. "Will you be coming to the ball?" He asked

"Ball?" She asked.

"Yes. The officers are having a ball tomorrow evening."

"Yes. I will come."

He smiled. "Then until we meet again."

He left her.

It was some hours until her brother returned for the night. She took lunch in her rooms. She read quietly by the window until Tavington knocked on the door. She had a whole mind full of things to say to her dear brother about what he had said—or rather had not said, about the ball.

"It's open." She called.

He entered. In his arms was a beautiful blue dress. All her seething remarks for him not telling her about the upcoming ball disappeared at the sight of the dress he had bought for her.

She rose and touched the beautiful satin dress. It was trimmed with silver. "Oh William…" she said looking up at him.

"I had to do something so you would not yell at me for not telling you of the ball." He said. He laid it in her arms. "Go try it on." He urged.

She looked down at it and then back up at him with tears in her eyes. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you William."

"The least a brother could do." He said. He gave her a playful shove towards her bedroom. "Go on."

She smiled and went off and shut the door. He shook his head. Her look had made it worth it. His captain had reminded him of the ball. Although he disliked the occasions he went to save face. He knew she would have found out by now and so he had to make amends. He knew her temper and she would not forgive him for such a sin.

He walked around the room, studying the small objects she had brought with her. He heard the door open behind him and he turned slowly. His mouth fell open.

She smiled and blushed at his expression. He looked her up and down. The dress fit her perfectly. The circular low collar showed a hint of cleavage and the top of her bosom. It emphasized her thin hips and waist. She went to a mirror and looked at herself.

"Oh William. It's so beautiful." She said doing little circles to look at herself.

He came up behind her and laid a small pearl necklace about her neck. He attached the silver chain behind her neck, lifting her loose red hair to do so. "You are going to be the belle of the ball." He said softly from behind her.

She smiled. She could hardly wait until the following night.

She was ready to go just as her brother knocked at her door. She opened it. Her hair was wrapped about her head. She had left two wisps curled to frame her face.

She smiled at him. He looked very dashing in his formal uniform. His shoulder strap was gone, as was his wide belt. He wore a dress saber at his side. His breeches were formal black with white hose under them that were clearly visible from his knees down. The silver buckles on his shoes glittered in the dim light from her window. His waistcoat had gold trim now and he wore a frilly cravat.

He offered his arm and she smiled at him as she took it. He walked her down to the coach that awaited them. She smiled noting that Captain Fredrickson and Major Bordon were standing outside, both in formal uniforms as well.

Fredrickson was the most interesting looking character that she had met. A musket ball had chattered his cheekbone, which left him with a permanent smile on the right side. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and walked with a slight limp. He, like many of the officers, put Amanda on a pedestal. He smiled and bowed to her. Bordon did the same.

"She smiled at them. Good evening Captain, Major. Finding everything pleasant for you tonight?"

"It got better when you arrived Miss Tavington." Fredrickson said.

Tavington rolled his eyes and helped her into the carriage. He entered followed by the major and last the captain who was shorter than both men, but powerfully built. They were off as he shut the door.

She looked out in the dusk sun at the lovely tree row they were passing. They went wide suddenly and she saw a large fountain to her side. To her brother's side was a large house. The three officers jumped out. Fredrickson held the door as Tavington and Bordon both offered hands to assist her. She took both and stepped lightly down. Tavington walked with her on his arm. Bordon fell into step behind. Fredrickson excused himself to go to his own musings.

Tavington migrated to the large back door. Beyond were vast gardens. He walked down the stair with her as he spotted Cornwallis talking with two loyalists.

"My Lord." Tavington bowed formally to him as his sister deeply curtsied. Lord Cornwallis dipped his head to them.

"Greetings Colonel. Ahh…Miss Tavington. It is indeed a pleasure to have you join the festivities. Major." Cornwallis took Amanda's hand and kissed it. He still held it as he turned to the two men. "Allow me to introduce Mr. Middleton. He is the host this evening. He is gracious enough to allow his Majesty's army to camp around his lands. Mr. Simms is another brave man who stands up to the rebels."

"Charmed Miss." Mr. Middleton said taking her hand and kissing it softly. He was an older gentleman, but still handsome in his own right.

"A pleasure indeed to have someone so radiant here. You will steal the ball." Mr. Simms said taking her hand and kissing it as well. He was a portly man who was about the height of Amanda. He had a perfectly puffed white wig on his head.

She smiled and the men talked about politics which both of the Tavingtons were finding quite boring. After about 20 minutes Tavington made their excuses and walked away to the base of the stairway. He snagged a waiter and grabbed two glasses of white wine as Bordon reached for his own glass.

Tavington gave one of the glasses to his sister who held the glass and smiled at them both. "Cheers." She said lifting her glass.

The two men lifted their own and the three glasses clinked. All sipped from the unusually good wine.

They watched the activity about them. Women were flirting all over with various officers, most of whom were young and dashing and wealth.

"Colonel Tavington?" a young aide said rushing quickly to them. Tavington turned and fixed him with an icy stare. "Forgive the intrusion sir, but Lord General Cornwallis wishes to speak to you about a recent dispatch." He gave the Colonel a note, which Tavington opened immediately and read. He noted the beautiful woman between the two men. He thought that she must be a lady to have two high-ranking officers to guard her. "Beg pardon Miss." He said bowing.

She smiled a warm smile at him. He was a sandy blond and close to her age. Tavington looked up from his note. He had a strange look on his face. "I'm sorry Amanda. Duty calls." He bent and kissed her cheek softly. "I should not be long. Major can you stay with her while I am away."

"Yes, sir." Bordon said.

Tavington nodded and retreated from them. Bordon smiled down at Amanda. He offered his arm. "Will you join me in a walk of the grounds?"

"Certainly." She said slipping her arm though his. They walked about the gardens slowly enjoying the sights and sounds. He held her arm close almost possessively.

She heard music and looked up at the major. Her eyes sparkled. He was looking from her to the path and then back.

"Can you dance Major?"

He paused and looked at her. "Yes, I can." He took a step closer. "Can you Amanda?"

"Yes." She said with a grin. "Another thing I learned from my dear brother."

"Then you are better than I. I've seen him sweep many fair ones off their feet."

She chuckled at that. "It took some work. He is not overly fond of such things."

"True. I rather like them. It gives me a chance to be Robert Bordon, not the Major of the Green Dragoons."

"Ahh so there is a man under the uniform." She said. She laid a hand on his arm and smiled sweetly up at him.

He smiled back at her. _God, she is lovely standing there_, he thought as his eyes traveled from her ample bosom to her face. He looked about. No one was in the area. He looked down at her again. His arm slipped about her waist. He took a step closer. Her presence was intoxicating to him. She laid her small hands on his chest as she gazed up at him.

"You know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He said.

"As a soldier? I doubt that." She said blushing all the same at his soft words.

"Truly Mandy." He said. He broke off instantly widening his eyes at her when he realized he had used her nickname. He searched her face to see how she would react to that. She merely smiled more sweetly at him.

"I like that." She said after several long moments.

"Like what?" he asked arching a thick eyebrow.

"How you say my name." She purred and stepped against him.

_This is getting harder and harder,_ he thought to himself_. But if Tavington finds out that I have feelings for his sister he will forbid me from seeing her or worse he will find someway of getting back at me._

He looked down at her. His control was slipping from him. She was so beautiful, so pure, and so innocent. Those beautiful lips of hers needed to be kissed.

"Robert you may kiss me if you wish." She said tantalizingly sweet to him.

That was all the permission he needed.

He bent his head down and gently touched his lips to hers. He was not sure how she would react. She did not pull away to his surprise and delight. Instead she leaned up and into him and returned the kiss gingerly.

He deepened the kiss slowly, taking his time. He pulled her closer so she could feel his passions.

She was enjoying this, but something in the back of her mind snapped and she pulled back to reality. She pushed him away gently looking breathlessly up at him. "I didn't mean _that_ much of a kiss." She said somehow finding breath enough to say that.

She saw the disappointment in his gaze, which soon vanished.

He smiled cheerfully at her. "Join me for a dance Amanda?"

"Gladly Robert." She said as he moved her to where there was a great patch of soft green grass lay. This made an excellent dance floor. Several couples were already dancing. They went into the movements of the minuet.

Tavington finished with his interview and walked onto the terrace above the dance floor. A circle was formed around two dancers. He blinked in shock when he saw who the two were. He felt his anger rise. Then he saw the smile on his sister's face as Bordon moved her expertly around the ring. He kept the proper distance between their bodies, much to Tavington's approval. He knew his sister loved to dance. She must have asked him and being a gentleman he had complied. Bordon was a respectable man and Tavington respected him for that. He knew his bounds and would not cross them.

Amanda was enjoying herself utterly.

She could hardly sleep that evening when they arrived late back at Fort Carolina.

She slept only in the wee hours after going over what had happened many times in her head. Robert Bordon was a very nice gentleman who could kiss very well. She wished she had not stopped him, but who knows where that would have led.

She dreamed of being held in his strong arms and him kissing her many times throughout the night. She dreamed of being his. She dreamed about just talking with him. She laughed to herself as she lay in the dark against the pillows. And the best part was William did not even know what was going on so he would not interfere with her being courted by the major.

It was so romantic. _Robert, Robert, my love Robert…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Caught! 

Tavington had gone early once more to go on patrols, leaving Bordon to guard his sister. Bordon had eaten breakfast some time ago. He was quietly walking about the hallways of the fort.

Amanda appeared around noon. Bordon had her horse saddled and a picnic planned out. She walked out and thought that was greatly amusing. She was in a beautiful green riding habit. The jacket and top of the dress was trimmed in gold braid. Gold buttons decorated the front. She wore soft white leather riding gloves. Her boots were thick, but not without style. Her hair was pinned about her head under her hat of black. The remaining hair fell back in a simple braid.

Bordon gazed at her. She looked like a lady going for her morning ride not the sister of a colonel. Her petticoats were thick to protect her legs from branches along the ride.

Bordon's hair was still damp from washing it earlier. He helped her mount and then mounted himself. They rode down to the river to the place he had first taken her.

He set out the lunch as she sat looking about. He looked at her from time to time. This dress unlike many that she had worn did not show much of her lovely body. It was tight about her throat. Her bosom was visible, but not overly so. Her curvy lithe form was well hidden beneath.

They ate in silence enjoying the sounds of the river and nature about them.

She caught him staring at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

He stood up and walked to the river's edge. She watched him.

"Robert what is it?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." She said rising to her feet.

He turned to her. His eyes were serious and yet there was something behind all of that. She searched his eyes. He smiled. It was almost adoration in his gaze.

"Robert do you like me?" She asked.

"Yes." He put his arms about her. "In fact I more than like you." He said. His cheeks flushed at the admission.

She grinned. "Oh?"

"Yes." He dipped his mouth down to her own. He kissed her softly and sweetly. His hands roamed her back as he pulled her closer. He pulled back slightly. "You bewitch me." He said

"Ahh, but the spell is about us both." She said back.

He laughed. His gaze turned suddenly serious. "I love you Mandy."

She let her eyes close as she bathed in that statement that was so true. His eyes widened to allow her to see the truth. She felt strange feeling rise within her. Tears watered her eyes.

"What did I say wrong?" Bordon asked alarmed. _What did I do now? Scared her off with true deep feelings?_

"Nothing. I am so happy to hear those words. I love you too."

He breathed a sigh of relief and happily kissed her. It felt so good to confess their love to each other. Bordon's tongue pushed into her mouth. That caught her by surprise and she struggled lightly in his grasp as her eyes opened wide. His hand had found an anchor point on the back of her head. He held her fast as his tongue intruded her sweet mouth and mapped the newly found territory. Slowly she relaxed into his kiss as pleasure relaxed her. She returned his kiss. Tentatively she touched her tongue to his. He smiled as small fireworks went off in his body. She was his. His kiss branded her as such. He would let no one come between them.

Not far away an intruder was watching.

Tavington had returned early from patrolling. The porter had told him that Bordon and Miss Tavington had gone for a ride in the early morning hours. He had ridden to the river and tied his mount to a tree. He went on foot to spy on them to make sure Bordon was still being his gentlemanly self.

He came from around a tree and he saw them.

He reached out before him to touch one the native weeds. They were kissing. KISSING! He felt his blood boil with anger. His trusted friend was kissing his sister. His Sister! She seemed to be enjoying the tender embrace as much as the major was. Well that was a plus he would not have to flog his second in command for rape, but he would find someway that Bordon would pay for ruining Tavington's trust in him.

Angrily he stalked toward them, removing his helmet as he did.

"Major Bordon!" He growled at the top of his lungs. "Get the Bloody Hell away from her!"

Bordon froze in the deep kiss he was enjoying with Amanda. He turned his head to the side. His eyes widened as he noted it was the Colonel himself who had found them.

"William?!" Amanda cried.

Bordon looked at her. He instantly put himself in front of her as though to shield her from her own brother's wrath. He knew exactly what he could do to someone when angry. He was not about to allow his sweet Amanda to share that fate with the others who had crossed the Colonel. He met the icy gaze of Tavington. Tavington's cold expression could have killed anyone other than Bordon.

Bordon met his gaze challengingly. "What brings you here Colonel?"

"It seems I have just saved my sister's virtue." Tavington said icily.

"Robert…" Amanda said looking from man to man.

"It's alright Mandy." Bordon said with a slight turn of his head. "He's not angry with you." Tavington's eyes flared. No one called his sister Mandy, but him. It was his pet name. How dare this man take his liberties with her. He had seen Bordon's hands wondering as well. He was a dead man.

Tavington moved closer and began to circle. Bordon kept him before him. He stretched his arms back to keep Amanda behind him at all times.

"Amanda come with me." Tavington said pausing and beckoning to him.

She did not move.

"Amanda." He barked again.

"She has her own will to do as she pleases…sir." Bordon said adding the "sir" on out of habit when addressing a superior.

Tavington's eyes flashed minor surprise, but hardened at once.

Tavington took a menacing step forward with his fists raised. Bordon brought his own up. They watched each other for a window to strike.

"NO!" Cried a small green figure as she leaped between them. A hand rested on each chest she stood holding them apart. The arms slackened but the eyes locked in fury. Neither wanted to hurt her. "Now boys." She said sharply.

"I'll kill you if you have touched her other than your lips." Tavington hissed. He tried to push past her, but her hand held firmly. He did not mean just touching. He meant taking her. The other two clearly understood him.

"Oh? Why is it your disgrace?" Bordon asked.

"She is my sister and people talk." Tavington said. He could see the officer's wives gossiping about the Colonel's sister being the whore to his subordinate. He would end Bordon's life now if that was what he wanted.

"Amanda move. This is no place for you." Bordon said softly.

"No." she said. "If I do you may kill each other." She was protecting both from themselves. She could not stand the thought of them dueling and fatally wounding each other.

"I do not need your protection woman." Tavington hissed.

"Yes you do." She glared at him. "And from yourself. Would you kill your good friend over a kiss?" She asked. Her eyes flashed angrily and fearfully at him. "William, I love him. Would you rob me of that? What if you killed each other in a duel now? Who would be left to take care of me? I love you both. Do not force me to choose between you." She said looking from one to the other.

Both men stood digesting what she had just said. Bordon relaxed. He would not fight her brother. He loved Amanda too much. She saw his look soften. She nodded to him and turned back to her brother whose body was still livid.

"I'll send you back to England and have you live in a nunnery." Tavington growled. "No man can lay their hands on you there."

"So you would destroy my happiness to protect me? To save your innocent sister from worldly desires and thoughts? I'm 20 years old William. I can think on my own! I have desires just as you do."

He froze at those words. He would do anything for her happiness. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. She smiled in triumph. She knew she had won.

Tavington sighed as he relented. He looked straight at Bordon. "If you do anything to upset her or lose her trust…I will kill you." He warned softly and menacingly. "Do you love her or is she for sport?"

Amanda stepped against Bordon. He put his arms about her protectively. Bordon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking his heart and soul. "I love her more than my own life Colonel. If she is to share my bed it will be when we are properly wed and happy together." His face twisted. "Do you honestly think I could turn her into my whore? She'd leave me in a moment and come to you and I would be dead." Bordon said with a slight smile. "I assure you sir. My intentions are honorable."

Tavington stepped back. He stood up nearly straight. His weight was slightly more to his right side. His left hand gripped the pommel of his saber as his right hung down at his side. This neutral position could easily turn aggressive if need be. He watched as Bordon looked tenderly down as the woman folded in his embrace. She smiled sweetly back. Tavington was lost in a swirl of emotion. Fear, Anger, Jealousy, and love swirled in his mine. He feared losing his baby sister to a man. He feared she was growing up too fast for him. He was angry with the man for sweeping her off her feet. He was strangely jealous of his major for now having a woman. But he saw the love they had for each other. He loved his sister too deeply to ever stand between her and happiness, even if he thought a soldier was a poor choice for a husband. He could be killed at anytime leaving her alone in the world. He sighed wearily to himself, but then he could be as well.

"Come, they want us back for tea." Tavington said as he turned to walk back to the horses.

Bordon smiled at Amanda as he stooped to clean up their picnic. He put it all in a basket and straightened. He wrapped an arm about her and they walked to their horses. Tavington was already there sitting straight backed and tall on his great horse.

Bordon helped Amanda mount into her sidesaddle. He took the basket in his arms and mounted. The men rode to either side of her.

The gates swung open at the fort. They rode in and dismounted. Tavington irritably threw his rein to a young stable boy. Bordon helped Amanda to her feet and gently turned to walk her to the house. Tavington, however, came before them.

"If I may." He snapped offering his hand to Amanda. She glared at him and refused. Bordon complied. He gently laid her hand in the much larger hand of her brother. She gave him a glance. He pursed his lips to stop her from saying anything.

He bowed to her and left.

Tavington escorted his sister to her rooms. He opened the door and all but threw her inside before him.

She whirled on him. "You have no reason to be angry." She said.

"I don't? So I should just give you to the wolves and let them eat you. You are my sister and I will not allow that."

"Robert is not a wolf. He is a gentleman."

Tavington snorted and walked to the fireplace. "He is a man who desires you." He faced her once more. "He lusts for you in his bed. I can see it."

"What is that man-to-man feelings?" She asked mockingly.

"What man would not desire you?" He said. He paused rethinking what he had to say. "You are beautiful and innocent to the ways of the world Amanda."

"Not so innocent as you may think." She snapped back. She went to her window and looked out. He shot her a puzzled look. He went to her and grabbed her arms hard. He whirled her to face him. He held her there in a powerful grip.

"What do you mean by that?" He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Has Bordon taken you?" He asked. He cradled her head in his hands forcing her to meet his terrible gaze.

She looked up at his face. His anger was evident. She knew most of his anger was aimed at his Major.

She looked away from his piercing eyes. "No, but God knows I wanted him to." She said.

His eyes widened. "Do you do this to injure me or are you truly in love?"

She smirked at that thinking her brother a fool for not seeing what was clearly there. "If you can not see the truth then we are no longer close as we once were."

He searched her body language and eyes. _It is as I fear. She's in love. She's in love with my subordinate. This will be fun. Where will I be able to draw the line between his rank and his kinship?_

He sighed and embraced her tightly. "I only want the best for you Mandy." He said softly.

She took a deep sigh. "I know."

They stayed embraced for sometime. She leaned her head against him listening to his heartbeat slow as he relaxed.

He let go of her and sat down. He shook his head. "I love you Mandy, but how could you do this?" He asked softly.

"I'm not betraying you." She said. "But I can not betray my heart either." She said moving to sit on the chair arm beside him

"No. You can not. You are after all a Tavington." He said with a soft smile. The corners of her lips lifted into a smile. They chuckled.

"Ahh yes…head high and don't let what others say trouble you. You are a Tavington and that means act accordingly." She said mimicking his voice from long ago.

He smirked and then laughed at that.

"And follow your heart where ever it may lead you." He finished. He shook his head. "For his own sake I hope Major Bordon proposes to you before I must have him do it at the wrong end of a pistol."

"William?" She said in shock.

"He has started a romance with you he damn well better stick to it. He will learn how truly nasty I can be if he hurts you by pulling out."


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOK 2 – LOVE AND WAR**

**Chapter 6**

**Charleston Proposal**

Lord Cornwallis moved on Charleston in the next week. Amanda went along since Tavington did not trust anyone around the Fort who was left to guard it. She was not all that safe in the camp either. She spent most of the time with Lord Cornwallis, Tavington, Bordon, or Captain Fredrickson. Fredrickson was the one of two men Tavington knew that he would never do anything wrong with a lady present. Although terribly scarred, he had been raised in a house full of women. He respected women and had seen what came to pass when an army took a town. Rape and looting was rampant where he had served before. He watched men get drunk and torture girls to near death. He was also the officer who usually found the men in the act and had them strung up the nearest tree for the despicable act.

While the men were out fighting Amanda busied herself in the wounded tents. Dr. McKeean was grateful for her help, but somewhat surprised to find her so close to the front lines. She was an angel to some of the younger boys who were fatally wounded and feared death. She eased pain and brought hope. McKeean was a firm believer that she had saved some of the lads with just her presence.

McKeean was an older man. His dark hair was fading to gray. He had a good sense of humor and he seemed to work tirelessly throughout the day fixing wounds.

Amanda was witness to countless bullets being pulled out of wounds. She saw many bayonet slashes. Several men had to have limbs amputated.

When a young Lieutenant came to the operating table his eyes widened in surprise to see the beautiful Miss Tavington standing there. She wore a white apron that was smeared with blood. Her sleeves were rolled up to her upper arms and bound there with cord. Blood covered her to her elbows. Her face bore blood spatters. Her hair, which was normally so tidy and tied back, was partially out of her simple braid.

She smiled at the young man. "Hello Lieutenant Robinson." She greeted cheerfully despite her weariness.

"Miss what are you doing here?" He asked. He tried to sit up and cried out as it pulled on his wounded chest.

"Helping." She said.

McKeean walked in with an assistant. "What do we have here? An officer? I thought they could not be harmed."

She shook her head. "Only the lucky ones."

They eased the man out of his shirt. McKeean searched the wound, but then stitched it. He sent the young man on his way and looked up at Amanda who was leaning against a cot for support.

He laid his hands on her shoulders. "You need rest Lass."

She nodded and followed the soft order and went to her brother's tent and fell asleep on his cot.

She awoke sometime later to the sound of drums. A regiment was walking by the tent. She sat up and stretched. She walked out realizing she was still in her nurse's outfit. She removed her apron and went to a bucket. She washed her hands and arms free of blood. She looked up seeing some Dragoons heading towards her.

"Did we win?" she asked as they halted their mounts before her.

She looked at them. She waved and they pulled up before her. One was Captain Fredrickson. The other was Banastre Tarleton.

"Look Ban. I told you it would be easy to find her. Just look for the most beautiful woman around." The captain said with a grin.

"Yes quite easy to find in a camp." The colonel remarked. He looked down at her with his big bright eyes. "Your brother, Colonel Tavington, sends for you Miss Tavington."

She smiled at the dashing young officer, as he looked her up and down.

"What have you been up to?" He asked

She touched her hair. "Playing nurse." She said. She pulled it out of the braid so it fell loosely about her thin shoulders and back.

The captain dismounted and bowed to her. "Will you come with us to the city?"

She nodded. He lifted her up before Tarleton. The young Colonel helped as well. She sat with her legs to one side and turned so she sat straight as though she was riding sidesaddle. The Colonel wrapped his an arm about her to hold her steady as he directed his horse's rein with the other hand. She held the horse's mane for added balance. The two rode at a quick pace into the city. Guards were now patrolling the exits, but let the two Dragoon officers pass without question.

She looked straight ahead. There was a large tower. The flag was being taken down from the summit. As they drew nearer the great flag of England was lifted.

They made their way through the city streets. Regiments marched through the streets to check for hidden pockets of resistance. They entered a large square. Before them was a large building. She saw the flag whipping in the light breeze above. So this was the house of local government.

She watched the doors open. Lord Cornwallis exited with General O'Hara just behind. To the side came her brother with Bordon behind him. Both were had their helms under their arms. Tavington held some documents in the fist of his gloved left hand. A regiment walked before the Lord General. All turned their gaze to face him.

As they passed the mounted Dragoons moved their horses to the stairs. "Lord…General…" The two men said as one.

Tavington watched Colonel Tarleton dismount. He lifted his arms and helped Miss Tavington to the ground. She bowed to Cornwallis and nodded to O'Hara.

Tavington smiled at her. She smiled in relief when she saw both her brother and her love were unscathed. She hugged Tavington. He kissed the top of her head. She then moved past him to Bordon. He embraced her. He held her tight breathing in the scent of her hair. Tavington noted the "Oh no" expressions on the captain and other colonel.

Bordon drew her out to arm's length. He held her by her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. His eyes glittered happily. He was also very nervous. He drew a deep breath. He slid his gloved hands down the sleeves of her dress as he knelt before her. She watched him curiously. Her head cocked to the side.

He removed one of his gloves and took her hand in his much larger one. He smiled up at her. She looked totally confused by this action. In kneeling to a woman, a man gave her power over him.

"Before anything else happens…" He started softly. "Miss Tavington. I love you with all my heart. It would give me great joy if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Silence fell on the group. Everything and every noise disappeared. To Bordon there was only her.

She looked completely dumbfounded at him. Tavington blinked in amazement. Cornwallis and O'Hara turned and smiled at the scene. That took some daring to ask a woman to marry in front of everyone. Colonel Tarleton and Captain Fredrickson watched with grins on their faces. Bordon had guts doing this in front of the girl's brother nonetheless.

She saw the hope and fear swirling in Bordon's dark eyes. She smiled at him. His look touched her heart even as her mind raced. She took a deep breath. She touched his face lightly with her hand. He leaned against it looking up at her with such tenderness. "Yes. Yes! YES!" she said.

He grinned and rose with a cry of joy as his hands found her waist. He lifted her up and swirled her in the air, laughing as he did so. She laughed and tears of joy came to her eyes. He deposited her on the ground and hugged her fiercely. Both of them were so happy that they barely noticed the officers about clapping and cheering for them. All, but Tavington. Tavington's face was contorted into a look of horror, surprise, and anger.

"I love you Mandy." Bordon said in a soft whisper next to her ear. He buried his hand in her hair as he bent her head back slightly. He bent and kissed her softly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He pulled back from Amanda and looked at the man. Tarleton was laughing and punched his arm lightly. "You have stolen her heart you rogue. I believe congratulations are in order!"

Bordon took the offered hand, keeping one arm about his betrothed. He was wearing a grin that threatened to split his face. Ban kissed the lady's hand and grinned.

Next in line was Lord Cornwallis followed by O'Hara and Fredrickson. All offered congratulations to the couple. They shook Bordon's hand and kissed the hand of Amanda. Cornwallis seemed pleased as he went on talking about wanting to give the bride away.

No one noticed the very distraught Colonel Tavington leaving the scene to ponder the events that had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**SURVIVOR**

Lord Cornwallis was busily making arrangements for the engagement party. Major Bordon was surprised by this, but was perfectly happy to allow the Lord General to make plans for them. The Major had to keep his mind on being a Dragoon, but somehow his little princess was always in his mind. Cornwallis made it no secret that he wanted his little girl to have a wonderful party. He had no children of his own and in the weeks that she had been at Fort Carolina, Amanda had filled the spot well.

Amanda was often seen about the Fort. She always seemed deep in thought and so no one dared to interrupt. She walked in the gardens and paused by a great tree.

"You know the silent treatment won't get you your way William." She said softly.

Tavington, who was seated just above her on a thick branch hidden from view by the thick trunk of the tree, was still wondering how she knew where he was. She always found him. Even as a child she had found him.

She moved to face him reaching an arm up to rest on his leg. He glared down at her silently.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"I'm happy I do not have to draw and quarter my second in command." He quipped.

"Good God William!" She said loudly. "Most brothers would be happy to see their sisters off and wed."

His face twisted. "Yes, but you aren't going off. You're staying here until this war is over and becoming _Mrs. Robert Bordon_." He said the last words sarcastically. He was really angry.

"What bothers you more William? The fact that I fell in love or the fact I'll no longer be under your protection?"

"That you can't escape I'm afraid. Big brother always watches you." He said with a smug look.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I want what is best for you and marrying Bordon may not be the best."

"I think I can decide that for myself now."

"Can you?" He asked. "I am the head of our household. I still have final authority."

"You would not dare stop me from being happy."

"But he is under you Mandy." He pleaded trying to get her to see his view.

"No he is under you. He is your subordinate. He comes from a good family and you know that. You've been friends with him for some time."

"That is why I don't think he is for you. I know what he is like."

She was losing patience with him. She reached up and grabbed his jacket pulling him earthwards. That caught him totally off guard. He tumbled down and landed hard on his bottom. He scowled up at her as she stood over him. "I came to ask you for your blessing and to ask if you would be Robert's best man."

"Blessing? You want me to give a blessing to a marriage I don't approve of?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"That was the idea." She said.

He rolled his eyes. He got to his feet. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.

"It is my life I thought." She said back.

"You are a woman. You have no life of your own outside of the family you are born to and later the family you marry into."

Her blood burned at that. She lifted her hand and slapped him hard and audibly. He was surprised at the strength she had behind the hand. The blow hurt and knocked his head slightly to the side. He looked at her. He was shocked that she would strike him for such a statement of fact.

"Father told Mother that and look how she wound up." She hissed.

He gazed at her. She had a very determined expression on her face. The look in her eyes ate away at his soul. It unnerved him how a simple look could cause him to change his mind. _Damn women!_

He closed his eyes and took a soothing breath. "You know, it is unfair to do that to a man."

"Do what William?" she asked innocently.

"Those eyes." He said looking away. He lifted his hands up towards Heaven as he looked up. "Lord give me strength."

She laughed and hugged him knowing that she had won yet again. He wrapped his arms loosely around her. "You know even though I will give your union my blessing, I still do not approve of it."

She leaned up and kissed his bruised cheek. He rolled his eyes cursing himself for his weakness.

"I love you William."

"What is this about being a best man?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "I thought I would be giving you away."

"Lord Cornwallis seems to think as my adopted father he needs to do it. Besides you get to make a speech." She said with a grin.

"You are really cruel at times." He said.

"I know. The engagement party is in a three days. Don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry. I don't intend to."

She smiled and moved away from him. "Then I will see you later for tea?"

"No. Your fiancé and I must go out and patrol until this evening. Dinner perhaps."

She nodded. "Until then."

She walked off. _She really is a Tavington,_ he thought to himself. _More headstrong than a mule, but still had a heart of gold._

True to his word Tavington and Bordon had to leave soon. Bordon found his young fiancée. He kissed her goodbye and said he would be back by nightfall.

An urgent request came to her from camp, near Middleton Place. They had injured and she was needed. Dr. McKeean had asked for her especially.

Captain Fredrickson escorted her down. She arrived sometime later. She walked in, grabbing a newly washed apron as she did. Fredrickson told her there had been an attack on a patrol. He was not sure how many had survived.

McKeean and a young assistant were trying to hold a younger bloody man down on the table. She tied on her apron and walked to him. She laid her hand on his forehead and began to hum softly. The gentle song without words had a calming effect on the man. He relaxed and looked up at her. He had deep slashes about his chest and face. He had been through hell.

She gently cleaned his face as the doctor cleaned and wrapped the chest wounds. The patient looked up at her with large gray eyes full of pain. "Are you an angel?" he asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"No. I'm your nurse." She said.

He raised a bloody hand to her cheek and she looked at him. "It hurts." He whimpered.

"I know. Be strong." She said. She dabbed salve on his face and let him relax into the cot. McKeean was lifting a bloody bandage as she washed her hands.

She heard a familiar voice from outside. "Sir. We have he private the Cherokee scouts brought in." Bordon entered the tent followed by her brother. Both were not wearing their helms. Bordon was carrying his under his arm. He turned back slightly to his Colonel. Tavington paused a moment. His eyes flickered surprise when he saw his sister there, but then he regained his composer. He took a couple of steps forward. He put his arms behind him.

"Private. Private." He said softly, but firmly to get the young man's attention. He turned his head to the officer. "Colonel Tavington, Green Dragoons. What happened? Who did this?" He asked.

"Him…" The man started. He tried to sit up. Amanda came over and offered a supporting hand on his back. "It was mad. I couldn't really tell you what it was…" He said. He was becoming agitated. Amanda flashed her brother a look. The patient was weak enough. Did he really have to have him relive what he had been through now?

Tavington seemed to notice her warning stare. "Calm down. Calm down, man." He said holding out an arm and coming to the cot's side. "Now 20 of His Majesty's soldiers are dead…and I need to know how?" He asked gently. Amanda helped him ease back to a lying position.

"He said there were…"Bordon began coming forward.

"Were you there?" Tavington snapped over his shoulder. "Then let him speak!"

Bordon bowed his head at the command and stepped back. He looked at Amanda whose eyes were on her brother in a deadly stare. _How dare he speak that way to Robert. His emotions about the marriage were tainting his judgement._

Tavington turned back to the man who was nervously looking up at him. "Take your time. Were they militia? Were they regulars?"

"I don't really remember how many. Maybe one."

"One man? Really?" Tavington blinked. He straightened up slightly.

"He was in the flank. Around us. Amongst us. I could barely see him. He was there and then he was gone."

"He just vanished. Sounds more like a ghost than a man." Tavington said with a slight smile.

"Yes a ghost. He was like a ghost." The man said pleading with the colonel to see.

Tavington looked forward. He saw the look on his sister's face as she turned to dab water on her patient's brow. She had noticed another man come in. He was tall and was speaking with Bordon.

"Enough." Tavington said. He took a deep breath. "Bordon…" Bordon turned to face him. "Take a patrol. See if we can't catch this ghost before word of his exploits spread. Who's this?" He said turning to the new comer he only just now knew was there.

"Sir." Bordon said. "This is Captain Wilkins. He was with the Loyalist Colonial Militia. I thought he may be of some use."

Amanda saw the tall man straighten in front of the colonel. He made Tavington and Bordon seem small as he stood at attention.

"Another Colonial." Tavington scoffed. "Tell me Captain Wilkins where do your loyalties lie?"

"To King and Country sir."

"And why should I trust a man who betrays neighbors?"

"Those neighbors of mine who stand against England deserve to die a trader's death ?"

"We'll see." Tavington said in his "_I really don't care what you say because I hate you anyway_" voice.

Bordon stood at attention as the Colonel walked out. He followed. Wilkins was standing still. He turned to leave just as Amanda got to the door. He nearly sent her sprawling. He caught her and held her upright. "I'm sorry Miss." He said softly.

She smiled. "You are pardoned." She said and moved out. She went to go find her brother and fiancé. There was rumor of a battle that was going to take place around camp. She wanted to see them before they were injured or worse in the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**REWARDS FOR VALOR**

The battle of Camden had gone well. It had taken nearly all day, but the English army had clearly won. Gates, the Colonial General was seen riding fast away for shame. Amanda was with the wounded as usual. There were many. Dr. McKeean loved her help. He even taught her to stitch to make work faster.

Amanda was called to join in the victory celebration. She quickly washed the blood from her body and attempted to straighten her hair.

The Lord General and General O'Hara came to escort her personally to the headquarters tent. She was surprised and looked embarrassed.

"Forgive me. My Lord." She said. "I am not suitable for a celebration looking like this."

"Nonsense." Cornwallis said. "I have heard about the young heroine who treats the wounded. The men I go see speak of an angel with red hair coming to see them." He smiled. "I admit I was quite surprised to hear that you were in places like this, but if it is your will, I will not stop you."

"It is." She said. "If I can ease these boy's lives in anyway, I think it is worth it. They deserve that much for serving so bravely."

"Bravely spoken." Cornwallis said not missing the tone. He knew she wished to help in someway. She was doing an excellent job. He reached down. "Ride with me." He said.

She blinked and then took his hand. He pulled her up behind him. She sat with her legs to one side and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist.

They went to the tent. O'Hara dismounted and helped her down. Cornwallis dismounted with ease and with Amanda on his arm entered the tent.

There were many generals there. All were the haughty aristocratic sort who could no sooner find their asses than fight a battle.

Cornwallis seated Amanda in the only chair. The generals gathered around her asking her questions from who she was to what her favorite color was. "The lady may require some air." Cornwallis remarked.

The sound of horses outside caught their attention. A few moments later Colonel Tavington and Major Bordon walked in. Tavington bore a cut on his neck. His face was covered with dust and sweat from battle. Bordon looked worse for wear. He stood quietly by the door with his helm under his arm. Tavington stepped forward. His helm was likewise under his arm.

"My Lord General. Gentlemen. Glorious day for His Majesty and England."

Amanda saw how the men looked at him. Why? He was a brave man who fought with his men. She smirked to herself thinking if any of them were to fight in battle. They'd be gone before Gates.

"Colonel Tavington. Always too early." Cornwallis said from the back part of the tent. He came forward. Always too eager for glory."

Tavington seemed confused. "For victory my Lord." He corrected softly. "I believe we took the field."

"Next time you will wait for my command." Cornwallis said. He was doing something at table level. Amanda watched her brother's eyes drift down and then back up.

"It appears that Colonel Tavington prefers to follow his own commands." O'Hara said.

"General O'Hara tells me you have earned the nickname the butcher among the populace." Cornwallis said. Amanda saw her brother's look. "We'll discuss it tomorrow." He lifted a glass and turned to his men and Amanda who Tavington had not seen with all the men before her. "Gentleman my compliments."

"To victory." O'Hara chimed.

Tavington blinked and then turned. He and Bordon exchanged looks and then walked out. Amanda rose from her seat. She gave her glass to someone as she moved out.

"Leaving so early?" A rather portly General asked.

"Yes. I have other business. My Lord." She bowed and turned.

She was gone. She took a deep breath and saw her brother and Bordon mounting.

"William." She called.

The two men turned in their saddles and looked at her. Bordon smiled. Tavington tried, but it was more of a grimace. She went to Bordon and he pulled her up before him. He kissed her lovingly as she sat cross ways before him.

She looked at him. "You are hurt. Both of you."

"Let's retire." Bordon said to Tavington. "We don't need the fools anyway."

Tavington nodded and they rode at an easy pace to where the Dragoons had camp.

Back at camp the two men set into eating some of the chicken their men had caught. Amanda went in search of bandages and water so she could tend to the two men she loved.

They were sipping some sort of alcohol when she returned to Tavington's tent. He rarely stayed for long periods here unless he was on a multi-day patrol.

They both watched her enter the flap. She pushed it aside with purpose. She carried a basin of warm water and bandages.

"Now who is first?" she asked setting everything on her brother's desk. He was sitting in the only chair in the tent. Major Bordon was sitting on the ground with his long legs out before him.

"I think the major. He needs to know how nasty you can be." Tavington said. He had had scraps tended by her in the past. She could be a devil when she tended them. Especially when she was angry or did not approve of what he had done.

"Oh no sir. You are a superior officer and require attention before your lowly second in command." Bordon said with an impish grin.

"He has you there, William." She said. "Now off with your shirt."

"If only women other than my sister said that." Tavington said looking at Bordon.

Amanda rolled her eyes. He had had more than the glass in his hand.

She tapped her foot and he did so. He winced as he did. He had the cut on his neck and a puncture wound by his hip. He sat still as she washed the wounds and then wrapped them.

"So what were you doing in the wounded tent?" he asked.

She looked up from where she was wiping the last of the blood from his neck. "Helping." She answered.

"That is not a place for you. Men die there. It is not for a woman like you to see." He said seriously.

She took a deep breath. She met his gaze. "I'm not a child. Besides Dr. McKeean thinks I am a great nurse."

"I'm sure you are darling." Bordon said.

Tavington winced inwardly. He was going to have trouble with his second calling his little sister pet names.

She smiled and turned to him. He extended his hand. She took it and he pulled her down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He had already eased out of his jacket and waistcoat. She helped him with his shirt. He had cuts on his arms and one on his side. She tended to then softly and tenderly.

"You know I never thought that I would be here being tended by my future bride."

"Then who?" She asked. She pulled the bandage tighter than what was needed. He yelped.

"Hey…"

"Who? Your whore?" she asked

He looked at her. "I didn't say that. I never thought I would marry here that's all." He smiled. "Besides I'm happy to be marrying you."

She touched a deep gash making him wince. "Do I make you happy?"

"Oh yes." He said. He reached up and grabbed her sides. She yelped and jumped back. He blinked and laughed. "Ticklish are you?" he asked. There was delight in his gaze.

She tried to back away and found herself against her brother. She tried to edge past him.

He wrapped an arm about her and held her as he jabbed her side. She jumped and tried to fight him off. "William!"

"Yes?" he asked. He had a playful look in his eyes. She tried to grab his hands, but he was quicker and stronger. He took both of her hands in one of his and held them as he reached for her. She was laughing and squealing.

Bordon was a little shocked by Tavington's sudden display of affection. Tavington almost never let his guard down.

He watched the two as they moved about. Amanda had tears in her eyes when her brother finally released her. She gave him a dirty look and punched his arm. He only laughed at her and sat down.

Bordon rose to his feet. "I'm going to check on the men." He said.

"And I have to go to the wounded." She said.

Tavington watched them go out of his tent. He rarely let his guard down. He had played and joked with his sister. He had missed doing that. When they were younger she had beaten him over the head with a pillow to make him stop. He smiled at that image.

Bordon walked out and started toward his tent. She followed and grabbed his arm as she ran. She all but ran right in to her fiancé. He put an arm around her.

She tugged on his hand. He looked up at her brother's tent. Tavington would not allow him to take her to his tent. But then, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He followed after her. They came right to his tent. It was smaller than Tavington's, but still larger than the other men's were. He held the flap open for her and followed her in.

He went to his chest and rummaged for something as she looked about. She went to the back part and sat down on the edge of his cot.

He smiled when he saw her there looking at his things that lay about. He leaned against a tent pole as he folded his arms over his chest as he watched his fiancée as she discovered parts of his private life.

He smiled to himself as he moved and went to his knees before her. He reached up to her. His hands gently caressed her arms. They were about the same height in the position.

"I have something for you." He said softly. He lifted a beautiful silver-banded ring with a dark blue gem set into it. He reached for her hand. He kissed it. He looked up at her and he slipped it over her finger. It was just the right size. "You have the same finger size as my mother." He said softly holding her hand.

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She died just after I entered the calvary. She sent this ring to me for my beloved to wear. She said it always gave her luck."

She looked at him. Sadness clouded over his face. It pained him to speak of her. That was clear. He looked away as if to hide his emotion from her, but the tone of his voice spoke true.

"How did she die?" she asked softly

"A lung infection. I saw her when she lay in bed. She tried to hide the fact that she was sick from me. She coughed so hard that it bloodied her handkerchief. I miss her." He said softly rubbing his thumb over her hand and the ring. He looked up at her with barely suppressed tears in his eyes. "But to have you wear this ring gives a small part of her life again."

She looked at his expression as he thought back on his past. She nibbled her lip unsure what to say.

She reached up to touch his neck and fondled the neat queue his hair was in. He pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. She began to gently unwrap his hair. He smiled as the kiss deepened. She had his hair free and gently shook it out about his shoulders and back. She pulled back to look at him. The hair was still wavy from being in the tight braid all day. She smiled. He was far more handsome. She played with it gently. He was happy to have her in his life.

"You like?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." She whispered. She gazed at him. She bent forward and kissed him again. She let her hands wander down to his shirt. She could feel his body heat from the thin shirt. She touched him. He sucked in his breath as her fingers brushed his nipple.

He reached up and took her hands. "No. I can not have my rights until we are properly wed."

"Why not?" she asked in a soft voice.

"First you could become with child. I could not do that to you. Second people can hear us here and would think things. When they saw you exit they would begin to gossip. I can't do that to you either."

She sighed.

He captured her chin and cradled her face in his hands. He gave her a gentle kiss on her nose. "I love you too much to let you have any shame."

She smiled. She hugged him.

"Besides." He continued. "You are a prize. I must work to be worthy of you. The real battle I face is convincing your brother that I am a good choice."

"Ahh so do you have a battle plan? It will be much work."

"Yes. The prize is worth it." He said with a grin and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**PARTIES **

The next two days went by very quickly. Amanda looked out. Cornwallis had many flowers cut to decorate. There was much lace and other such frills about. She smiled. Cornwallis had found many fragrant white roses from somewhere. Their sweet scent drifted about in the breeze as it caused all to move in a lovely dance. The scene could not be more perfect. Fresh green grass, white lace and flowers. Blue candles were being set in silver candelabras. They would be used later when the sun went down. She could not wait for the night's festivities to begin. She could not to wait to see her betrothed and brother about it.

She left her room and went to her brother's room. She knocked softly. No answer. She entered softly and closed the door behind her. She heard soft snoring. She smiled. He was still asleep.

She went to his bedside. She smiled down at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. His long dark hair was spread over the pillow and his bare shoulder.

She smiled and pushed a lock away from his face. As she did a lightening fast hand caught her wrist. His ice blue eyes snapped open and looked up at her. He let her wrist go and pushed himself up to a sitting position. The blanket fell from his chest leaving it bare. She gazed at him. He was a well-assembled man. His chest and shoulders where muscular, but not overly so. A few sparse hairs covered his chest. He glared at her for interrupting his precious sleep.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped irritably.

"Watching you. You know you are cute when you sleep."

"Shouldn't you be getting some beauty sleep or something?" He asked. He rolled and put the pillow over his head as if to make her go away.

"Would you prefer that I wake Robert and talk to him?" she asked.

Tavington lifted his head and wrinkled his nose. "No and you know damn well it is not proper to go to his rooms until you are wed."

"We are engaged." She said.

He turned back over and threw the pillow at her. She caught it. He put an arm over his eyes. "That doesn't matter." He said.

He looked back at her. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had butterflies and could not sleep well."

"It's a dinner." He said.

"Yes, but in a few days I marry."

"Don't remind me." He said.

She lifted her hand. "See the ring he gave me."

Tavington reached out and pulled her closer to look at it better. "Beautiful piece." He remarked. "Maybe he does love you as much as he claims."

She shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"No you are. Passion has made you blind."

"Then blind I will follow my heart as it beats true."

He rolled his eyes. He rose and went to the window. She watched him. He was dressed in his black riding breeches only. "Cornwallis is really going all out isn't he."

"He always wanted a daughter or so he tells me."

"I don't know what irritates me more. You becoming the wife of my major or you become the surrogate daughter of my superior."

"He treats me far better than our own father ever thought to."

"I suppose that is true."

"That is very true. You really should be more kind to Robert. He has agreed to wed me without a dowry and without titles. You should be thankful."

Tavington let out an exasperated sigh. "But he is my major." He said. "I…" he broke off after seeing her eyes. He wanted to explain how he felt, but those bewitching eyes of hers stopped him. It was the same stare down look he used himself on people. It unnerved him to have her doing it to him.

"I can't wait to marry and have children." She sat on his bed and stretched her arms wide. "I can't wait to hold a baby. My very own baby." She fell backwards and moved her legs. "Robert's baby!"

Tavington winced. Talking about marriage was already eating at him. Now she was talking about children. Children! He could see the children now running about the place and shuttered. He had never been overly fond of children. Now he was faced with having a niece or nephew. He looked at her. She was so happy at the thought. All he could think about was his mother. She had died shortly after giving birth to Amanda. He had been there and watched his mother's strength fade from fever and delirium. He could not live with his sister sharing that fate. Amanda did not know this of course. The woman she called mother did not truly have the title.

The only mother Amanda had ever known was their father's second wife. Amanda had always been told that she was hers. It was easy to tell her such things so she would not fuss over not having a mommy. She looked much like her when she was smaller. She was a tiny, but pretty thing who found she could not have children after several attempts. She, however, put up with their father coming home at night drunk and in debt. That was something their true mother would never have stood for.

He flinched at the image of Amanda growing heavy with Bordon's child in her womb. She was too young to marry and…

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing of importance." He answered her and turned back to the window. "Now go on and leave so I can refresh myself and dress."

She smiled and sat up.

She left him and went happily to her room. She found a bouquet of wildflowers just inside her door with a note. She bent down and lifted the note to read it.

_Dearest Mandy,_

_I found these wild flowers near our place and brought them back to you. They smell so sweet and I wanted to keep the memory of our first time alone sacred. Happy one week anniversary._

_With love and affection_

_Your Robert_

She smiled and sniffed the flowers. It was true. They were the fragrance born on the wind when they had first ridden to the river. She shook her head at how romantic her major could be.

She went in her rooms to try to relax for the big night ahead.

It was late afternoon when Amanda had finished dressing. She wore a dress that was burgundy wine in color. From below her bosom the outer wine cloth parted to reveal the ivory silk beneath. It hugged her body tightly to her waist where it spread loosely out. She looked in the mirror as she spun around. The low back plunged to a V ending at her mid-back. The low neckline in front offered a teasing view of her cleavage as sensuous bosom. It hung just off her shoulders. The sleeves were nearly see-through with intricate patterns of solid cloth. The arms were tight to her elbows were it puffed out to allow movement. It was again tight to her wrists leaving her hands bear.

She smiled and allowed the maid to brush her hair into a beautiful style. She French braided it. Two braids went from her brow and then merged together behind. It was simple, yet elegant. A thin-chained silver circlet was put on. The small jewel hung exactly in the middle of her forehead. She pulled on a set of lace gloves and she looked at herself again. The maid brought her the matching mantle. She put it around the slightly older woman's shoulders warmly and stepped back. A knock came at the door.

The girl went and opened it. Colonel Tavington stepped into the room in all his formal uniform finery.

He took his measure of his sister, eyeing her with his icy eyes. _She really is a beautiful girl, _he thought. _Maybe it won't be so bad having her married. Maybe she will settle down some. She'll be closer to me and can still have some say in her life. After all I am her father figure…_

He sighed heavily. "You look like a princess." He said. She looked like she had stepped from one of the old tales into real life.

She smiled at him and came to him. She moved across the floor like a wrath. The only noise that could be heard was the faint whisper of the silk disturbing the dust on the floor.

He smiled and took her hand. He bowed to her formally as he kissed her hand. "I believe a rogue awaits you outside."

"He is not a rogue William."

"Oh yes he is. He has captured your wild heart. That in itself was amazing."

She smiled. He offered his arm. She took it. He escorted her toward the outside. It was strange. He felt so much pride having her on his arm. He did not approve of her marriage, but something in him swelled with happiness to see her truly happy.

They walked onto the porch together. All the guests faced them as he led her to her seat beside Bordon. Everyone was standing, silently watching the entrance of the bride to be. Tavington took his place to the other side of her. Cornwallis seated himself after she did. Everyone else then sat down and began to eat from the marvelous table that Cornwallis provided.

Bordon remained standing. "I wish to thank you on behalf of my betrothed and myself for coming this evening. I also wish to thank his lordship Cornwallis for hosting this wonderful party for us."

Cornwallis bowed and rose. "I offer a toast to the to be bridegroom and young blushing bride. May you live in happiness and long life."

"Cheers." All said. Everyone drank.

The two men sat and smiled. Bordon leaned over and kissed his fiancée on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled and took his hand. She squeezed it gently.

Bordon and she spoke in quiet tones as around them buzzed with conversation. When the meal was finished everyone rose and drank wine as they spoke to one another. Several people were gathered around the honorary couple who stood together near the musicians.

Tavington watched them as he thought of ways to possibly escape. He despised such formal intrigues. The two were talking and laughing with many of the guests. Every once in a while they would steal a kiss. Ban Tarleton, who was by this time at least half-drunk, came and kissed the bride on her cheek and embraced her. He then punched Bordon's shoulder. He was laughing as they walked off.

He finally walked over to the pair who were standing very close to one another. Bordon had his arm about her. She looked quite overwhelmed by the number of people who she had met. She looked tired, but happy.

He came directly before them just as Cornwallis did.

"You look ravishing my dear." Cornwallis remarked.

"Thank you my Lord." She said. She curtsied gracefully as Bordon bowed. She straightened and Cornwallis bent and kissed her cheek. "You make me proud." He turned to Bordon. He took his hand. "Congratulations Major."

"Thank you my Lord. I hope to live up to her." He said.

Cornwallis smiled. "Ahh if you can totally, tell me your secret." With that he was off.

The two turned to the quiet Tavington who was watching them. "So when is the big day so that I may lock her in the castle tower?" he asked.

"William!" she said.

Bordon smiled. "In a few weeks. We both want to have a spring wedding. Maybe the solstice."

He nodded. He stepped forward and kissed the rosy cheek of the girl he had watch grow from infancy. She was a woman now. Her body was flowering well into womanhood. She was a very charming and intelligent woman who though rebellious at times was the best friend Tavington could ever have.

He took Bordon's hand. "I hope both of you can wait that long." He said.

He moved away toward a group of adoring young women who had been batting their eyelashes at him all day. Bordon hugged his betrothed to him. "Look at that. Do you think he will ever know the happiness we have?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. He his a hard man to live with at times."

He led her away from the area and found a quiet area to sit with her. The moon was rising in a great orange ball over the horizon. They sat together on a bench. They said nothing. He held her hands and brought them to his lips.

"It is a beautiful night." He said. "I'm glad you are coming into my life. My life seemed so empty before you came along."

She smiled and sat forward. They kissed deeply and passionately. They pulled away from each other and sat close to each other. She sat nestled in his arms, against his warm broad chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"What it will be like being your wife." She said

"I have wondered about being your husband. I see only many happy days and feel a deep desire to have you all for myself."

She smiled. "We are engaged. Why can you not have me now? Tonight?"

He shook his head. "No." He said. "Our wedding night will be soon enough."

"What of your other women?" she asked. "You have had other women haven't you?"

He looked down at her. She looked innocently up at him with her emerald eyes. He sighed. This question had caught him by surprise. "Yes I have had women. Exactly two women have shared my bed before you if you must know." He looked at her. "You have never had a man before have you?" he asked seeking the truth in her eyes. "You're a virgin." He said clearly reading her gaze. She saw his surprise, but also noted his delight. She would be his. All his. His to deflower. His to pleasure. His to love. Truly and utterly his.

She looked away. She seemed ashamed by this fact. Bordon caught her chin gently and forced her to look back at him. "There is nothing wrong with that my sweet. That is the greatest gift you could have given me."

She smiled and he bent and kissed her. "I love you so much Mand."

She pulled back and shot him a look. "So it is Mand now?"

"Amanda, Mandy, Mand…All belong to my beautiful woman." He kissed her. He rose and pulled her up with him. "We should get back before they start to look for us."

She nodded and followed him to their guests.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**WEDDING BELLS TOLL**

She awoke the next morning with a small headache. She had had far too much wine the last evening and gone to bed far too late. Or had she gone to be far too early? She looked up at the canopy above her.

She smiled happily to herself. She would be married within the month. They had set the date for their wedding on the longest day of the year. Somehow that was the time for them. It was to be outdoors and they would enjoy all the light they could. Even William had thought it was a good time to marry, if one had to pick a time.

She spent her days having the dress fitted to her and helping about the fort. No man dared court her now. She was spoken for.

She sewed and did small projects to keep herself entertained while her to be husband and brother rode about the countryside patrolling the area.

In the evenings she would sit in the common room and embroider as Tavington and Bordon sipped brandy and talked to her. She would tend their hurts, which were thankfully never serious. She often worried that one or both would not return for the field. Every evening they came back and her unrest was at ease for another night.

Cornwallis seemed to have ideas about how things should be, but he always asked his surrogate daughter if that was all right. Most of the time she agreed or showed him her take on it. They were going to have a lovely wedding if all went to plan.

Bordon for the most part stood back and watched. It was going to be a very elaborate occasion. One he could not afford, but Cornwallis seemed happy to pay for. Bordon was thankful for this. Cornwallis also was gracious enough to allow Bordon an entire week of paid leave to be with his new bride after their wedding. Bordon thought with amusement how it was to having Tavington as a brother-in-law and Cornwallis as an adopted father-in-law. Now that was something he never thought he would see. The Lord General and his Colonel actually partook of conversation that was other than the war just beyond the walls.

Cornwallis was walking with Amanda on this morning. They were at Middleton Place where the wedding was to be held since it was the only estate large enough to host all the guests invited. From his hand gestures he seemed to be speaking to her about and arch or canopy of some sort.

Bordon quickly moved to the tree where Amanda was standing by as she spoke to Cornwallis. "…Silver and dark blue would go well on the canopy there don't you think my dear?" he asked.

Amanda nodded. "I think it would look lovely Charles." She said.

Bordon froze. _Charles? When did she start addressing the Lord Cornwallis by his first name? He was after all a Marquis._

He admired her shapely back for a moment. She was in very relaxed clothing. She wore a thick scarlet petticoat that had small flowers embroidered on it. She wore a lace up jacket that hung over the waist of her petticoat. It laced up the front as he had seen earlier. Around the collar and elbow sleeves were ruffles. The jacket itself was made from a thin flower covered fabric. Her hair, except for a few wayward wisps was pilled under a cap on her head. She wore the simple clothes and yet somehow made then seem fit for a princess.

He reached for her hand that rested on the great gnarled trunk of the large tree. He kissed the knuckles and then pressed his warm lips to her palm. He watched her stiffen and then relax with pleasure at the simple, yet seductive touch. He moved his mouth to her wrist and kissed it. He nipped at her pulse points and then soothed it with his warm wet tongue. She used her fingertips to gently caress his cheek as she tried to listen to Cornwallis continuing his vision.

"…Don't you think?"

"Of course. I think that would be grand. You should come and see my dress. It is nearly finished. I just need something borrowed and something new." She said. She tried to get her hand free in vain. Bordon continued his secretive assault on her senses.

"I have some things. Let us go and see."

"Alright." She said. Cornwallis turned his back and started for the house.

Bordon pulled her behind the tree. He kissed her mouth soundly. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you. When can I see you?" he whispered to her. His eyes sparkled merrily.

"Later." She whispered back. She pushed him gently away and moved to follow Cornwallis. Bordon watched her lift her petticoats up and jogged to catch up.

He smiled as he watched her go. In only a few days more he would be the happiest man to walk this earth with Amanda Tavington as his young bride. He turned to go to the stables to check on his horse.

Cornwallis led her to his office and began to rummage around. He found the object of his search moments later. Amanda stood patiently waiting for him. He lifted a box from a bureau and set it on his desk. He unlocked it and opened it. She stepped forward her curiosity getting the better of her.

He lifted up a lovely blue ribbon choker. He lifted it up in his hands. "This you may borrow if you wish." He said. She looked at it. It was small and delicate with a small teardrop pearl that hung from it. He walked around and placed the pearl at the hollow of her throat as he tied it back behind snuggly, but not tight to her neck. "It belonged to my late wife." He said.

She looked up at him. "Thank you." She said fingering it. It had a feeling to it. It had a history. She turned to him and embraced him. "Thank you!" She said. He smiled and hugged her. Cornwallis rarely showed this kind of emotion especially after his wife passed on. He kissed her cheek. "I am so proud of you. I wish you were my daughter."

"I wish you were my father. My father was not a nice man to be around."

"So I have gathered." Cornwallis said. "I wish you were of my blood."

She smirked. "Yes and then you would be the father of my brother and that would be an interesting relationship."

He chuckled. "Quite." He sighed. "Your brother is a good soldier, just we do not see eye to eye on some things."

She nodded. "Like what?"

He looked at her. "I won't worry you with those details. They have to do with war and a woman should not hear such things."

"I hear much from the wounded."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." He pulled away and looked at her. "You are going to be a high ranking officer's wife. You need not trouble yourself there again."

"I enjoy helping. It makes me feel good that I can ease someone's pain, even if it is a fraction as I talk to them and dab their heads."

He smiled. "I think you missed your calling. I think you would make a good diplomat if we allowed women to hold such positions."

She smiled up at him.

She took her leave and went to her fitting. The wedding dress was beautiful. It was formed from a much older dress that was refitted to her petite form. Lace and various other things were added to give it a modern and elegant look. It was mostly white, but see-through dark blue silk had been added at the waist to add color to it. It fitted over the middle petticoat. The last was stitched to the sides with a gap in the middle to show he lovely blue in from, but still have white over it to show purity. It hung to within a hare's breath of the floor. The top was in a low cut U shape. Ruffles surrounded it. The back was not very low, but offered a lovely view of her neck. The dress was pleated behind. Sack dresses were in style now so she wanted to have her wedding dress be one. Her hair was to be curled and piled on her head. Her veil would hang down both front and behind from a circlet of white and blue flowers that would sit on her head. Silver and blue ribbon was wrapped around it and streamers fell down to add beauty. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She could just see Bordon's look when he saw her.

A knock came at the door. The seamstress went to the door and opened it a crack. Colonel Tavington stood outside in his waistcoat, shirt, breeches, and boots. She opened it and ushered the man in. She bolted the door behind and led him to where Amanda stood on a wooden box. She turned to him. Her body was framed by light from her windows. He sucked in his breath. She was lovely.

He walked to her. "You look all grown up." He said. He was so in awe he could not say anything else.

He seemed to come back to himself after looking her up and down for several minutes. "I brought you something." He said. He produced a box from behind him. She smiled as he lifted it up to her. She opened the box. Nestled inside were a pair of white silk shoes. They had hardly any heel to them to make for easy walking. They were almost slippers. She lifted one out and looked at it.

"William…" she said in surprise. She looked at his. It was beautiful. "Why?"

"You said you needed something new. I got you these shoes for something new." He reached up and touched her hands. "I can't just sit and watch you get married without shoes on you feet." He said. He took the shoe and box gently from her. He knelt down and gently lifted her skirt slightly so he could reach her foot. He took it in his warm hands and looked up at her and smiled. "To see you truly happy makes me happy Mandy." He slipped the shoe over her small foot and set it on the ground as he reached for the other one. She shifted her weight to comply. He slipped the other one on as she felt tears spill over and down her cheeks.

"William." She whispered.

He looked up in concern as he watched her. He put her foot down and rose to his feet. He wrapped his arms about her. "There…there Mandy." He said softly. "Don't cry. This is suppose to be a happy day."

"But…you…"

"Shhh." He said softly and let her cry against his shoulder. He had tears in his eyes as well. It was strange. Even though she would be here he still felt that he was losing his baby sister. She was now grown and would have another man to look after her. That was hard for Tavington to accept.

"I love you Mandy." He whispered. His voice cracked from the tears he refused to let fall.

"I love you William." She whispered back between sobs.

They stood like that for sometime until Amanda had relaxed some. He stepped back and wiped his eyes.

"You can cry William." She said softly.

"Only when I am losing my baby sister." He said.

"But I'm not leaving William." She said.

"No, but you will be the responsibility of Major Robert Bordon not Lieutenant-Colonel William Tavington."

"I'm still your sister William. Blood binds us together. That is a bond Robert and I will never share. Only one person on this earth shares that with me and that is you."

He smiled softly. "Blood is thicker than water." He embraced her and gently wiped her cheeks with soft fingers. "I wonder if this is how father's feel when their baby girls leave the nest?"

"Most likely."

He kissed her forehead. "I must go." He said turning to leave.

"Where?" she asked as he moved to the door.

"I have a speech to write." He said.

She smiled at him and with that he was gone.

The days passed quickly. In no time it was June 20th, the day before the wedding. All the servants were busy about the house making things, decorating things, and placing things. Amanda stayed in her room as servants busily made everything perfect. The fresh flowers for her bouquet were going to be picked early the next morning so they would be the freshest they could be.

Bordon and Tavington were both out patrolling on this day. That worried her as well, but Cornwallis assured her they were escorting guests to Middleton Place today. She would go down there later with Cornwallis and General O'Hara.

She had a quick meal of soup and bread before they set out. She rode her mount sidesaddle in her green habit. The generals rode their own horses and rode to either side of her. A group of 20 infantry went with them as escort. Amanda herself was armed with one of her brother's pistols that he had given her that morning before he left. She could fire the thing, but she did not know how to reload it. She had her knife strapped to her knee if worse came to worse.

They arrived at the manor house without incident. She was rushed to her apartments. She was going to be in the north wing and her fiancé the south. She could not wait to see him, but they had been forbidden to see each other until tomorrow.

She spent much of the day having every woman there from Mrs. Middleton to the youngest serving girl fuss over her.

By the end of the day she was exhausted. Her brother was asleep on the couch in the other room. He claimed there was not enough room, but she knew he was making sure Bordon did not try to sneak in. Bordon would never do such a thing. He was a gentleman.

She could not sleep with the butterflies in her stomach. Nonetheless she tried by closing her eyes. Some time during the night she drifted off.

It was early morning when she felt that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and saw Tavington looking at her from where he was seated in a chair beside her bed.

"How long have you been there?" she asked

"Some time." He said softly. He reached out a hand and touched her long flowing hair. "You had a dream and were calling for me." He said. "I came and touched your forehead and you have been fine since."

"Sorry I disturbed you."

"Nonsense. I needed to work on my speech anyway."

She smiled and sat up in her thin shift. I can't believe I become Mrs. Major Robert Bordon today."

"Neither can I." He said.

He rose and stretched his long arms above him. "I'll get you something to eat and fetch the maids to state to dress you."

"Why it's still not morning?"

"Yes it is. It is nearly 9."

"NINE!" She cried and leapt up. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Relax you have three hours before you march down the aisle."

She groaned and got out of bed as she went to the door. He had a smirk on his face as he went to get her some things.

At 11:45 all was ready and set. Bordon walked with Tavington, Tarleton, and Fredrickson behind him to the altar.

The priest stood there in his finest robes. He flashed Bordon a smile. He was not sure who was more nervous, the bridegroom or his soon to be brother-in-law. The four officers all were wearing their best clothes for this occasion. There were many people sitting on the benches. Bordon felt like he might throw up. He swayed from side to side. Tavington laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy old boy." He said softly. "It's only a wedding."

"That is the point." Bordon said.

"Still not too late to back out." Tavington said.

"I can't do that to Amanda."

"Good I don't have to kill you here."

Bordon eyed where he knew Amanda would come from. "They tell me her dress is amazing."

"The girl in the dress is more amazing." Tarleton spoke up.

Tavington shot him a look. "At least she's not going to be your wife. You like whoring far too well."

Tarleton nodded. That is why I'm happy to have Robbie do the honors."

Bordon shifted nervously on his feet. The first bride's maid came. She was Mrs. Kellermann, the wife of one of the Hessian officers who was English and a friend of Amanda. Next came Mrs. Thomas, wife of Brigadier-General Erik Thomas. They were friends of Lord Cornwallis. Next came Isobelle Greenwood. She was Amanda's servant and had become her good friend over the last couple of weeks.

"She's next." Ban whispered meaning Amanda.

"She comes." Fredrickson said.

Sure enough Lord Cornwallis came out of the doors with the smaller white and blue clad Amanda beside him. He was in his full military finery from his polished boots to his wig. He walked proudly with Amanda holding his arm. The dress was truly amazing. The veil that hung over her face was see-through. Everyone rose as she made her grand entrance. People gasped and sighed in appreciation. She gripped Cornwallis's arm tighter for support. He smiled and patted her hand gently to calm her.

"Here we go." He whispered.

He marched slowly up the aisle to the nervous groom and priest. Cornwallis took her hand and that of Major Bordon. "Do you as Miss Tavington's guardian and person giving her away agree to this union so help you God?" The priest asked.

"I do." Cornwallis said as he gently laid the soft small hand of Amanda in the much larger hand of her groom.

Bordon and Amanda were lost in each other's eyes as the ceremony continued. Finally I came to the time when they could speak.

"Do you Amanda Janeen Tavington take this man, Robert Kelly Bordon, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live."

"I do." She said softly.

There was a pause. There was not a sound in the still air. She smiled lovingly at Bordon who flashed a smile back at her.

"Do you Robert Kelly Bordon take this woman, Amanda Janeen Tavington, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bordon said. He felt at ease now after he had said those two little words.

"Now as we all have witnessed let no man or woman put asunder what is now holy before God. I pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. He smiled. "Go ahead Major." He encouraged softly.

Bordon did not want to rush this moment. It was the happiest in his life. He stepped forward and lifted the veil with his hands. He smoothed it back as she stepped against him. They smiled at each other for a moment. He bent his head down and touched his lips to hers. They tasted of sweet honey. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms about her. She returned the kiss just as fiercely. Both ignored the sounds of cheery and clapping about them. Bordon did not want to stop, but a sharp elbow in the ribs caused him to pull back.

"Save some for tonight." Ban Tarleton hissed in Bordon's ear.

Both bride and groom laughed at this and then turned to face the guests.

"My Lord, ladies, and gentlemen allow me to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Robert Bordon." The priest said. The two marched down the aisle arm in arm. Tavington followed with the blushing Miss Sophia. Ban offered his arm with a bow to Mrs. Thomas. Last Fredrickson offered his arm and smile to Mrs. Kellermann.

The wedding party gathered to meet and shake hands with the guests. Tavington stood beside his sister and watched her as she cheerfully greeted her guests with a beaming smile. Bordon kept his arm about her the whole time. Tavington could no longer think badly of this, after all they were married. When all were through the line the wedding party converged. The women hugged and kissed the blushing bride and laughed together as tears of joy ran down their cheeks. The men shook hands and watched the women shaking their heads at how silly it seemed to them. The last man to greet them was Tavington. He shook Bordon's hand and smiled at him warmly. This happened so rarely that it caught Bordon off guard. He smiled back and thanked Tavington for allowing them to marry. Tavington nodded and turned to his sister whom he swept off the ground and lifted into the air by her waist. He spun her around and laughed with her. She looked down at his smiling face and touched it. He set her down. The gown whipped his legs for they did not stop moving when their owner did. He kissed her heartily on the cheek and grinned.

"I'm so proud to have you for a sister." He said.

She smiled and kissed his cheeks and forehead. "Shall we go get cake brother mine?"

"Yes, but you must go with your new husband." He looked up at Bordon. "I will wish to dance with her after your first."

"Yes, sir." Bordon said.

Tavington moved off and let the two be alone for a couple of moments. He grabbed a glass of wine and went to find his seat. He had his speech tucked into his pocket. He was not looking forward to giving his speech. He watched as the young couple made their entrance some minutes later.

Bordon helped his new wife sit. Tavington watched him. The man was a perfect gentleman. He watched as the man sat. Tavington sat to the side of Amanda. He flashed her a smile. She had removed the veil from the circlet and now only wore it. Bordon no doubt helped her with that before.

The bride had a smile on her face that did not dim. The groom watched her adoringly. Tavington still was not taking this well, but if she was happy…

The food was brought out. The bride and groom were served first followed by Lord Cornwallis who was to Bordon's other side. Next came the wedding party and finally the other guests. Everyone ate heartily of the wonderful food. Amanda and her husband drank from one large glass that was filled with wine.

Glasses began to clink. Amanda looked confused at that. Soon everyone was tapping their glasses with their spoons or forks. Amanda looked at Tavington. He smiled at her. Bordon gently touched her. She turned to him and received a passionate kiss on the mouth. She was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. When they parted everyone was cheering.

Tavington notice that the wedding party was seated under a canopy of white silk. Poles supported the fabric and served as anchors into the earth. He sipped from his glass and watched as Amanda devoured her chicken and fish with ravenous hunger. He wondered if she had eaten all day. She was attacking her food and yet ate like a lady.

As the meal noises started to die as people relaxed with their bellies full, Tavington rose tapping his spoon to his glass. Bordon and Amanda had their arms wrapped about each other. Amanda turned so she was facing Tavington and leaning against Bordon. He was stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head every once in a while.

"I would like to make a toast." Tavington began. "But I seem to have misplaced my butter."

Laughter whipped across the crowd. Amanda and Bordon were amazed. Tavington hardly ever made jokes in public. When the laughter died down he continued.

"We were gathered here to watch Amanda Tavington and Robert Bordon join together in a holy union of marriage, but we also gathered to show our friendship to one another. I admit that I was not very positive about this marriage before, but as I look into their eyes and see the true love they have for each other, how can I say no. I watched my sister bud and blossom into adulthood and become the beautiful woman here before you. I have served with Bordon for several years. He is a man of many talents and they seem to be a good match. I love my sister dearly. I must learn to love Bordon as a brother. I wish you well of her. Now if you will all join me…" everyone rose and lifted their glasses. "I raise a glass to my sister and her new found love. May your lives be full of happiness."

"Full of happiness." The crowd muttered and drank.

Tavington smiled and sat down after he drank back half his wine. Amanda sat forward and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Good speech."

"Thank you." He said.

Everyone watched the bride and groom walk to were the pile of cakes stood stacked. Each took one and fed each other. Amanda took her time. Soon they finished, looking at each other. They kissed and then walked with each other.

Guests gathered around them. Bordon had his young wife sit in a chair as he stood beside her. His hand rested on her shoulder. Her hand gently rested on it. They spoke with their guests about many things from the weather to how they had met.

After about an hour of talk Bordon extended his hand to his bride and led her to the large area of canopied grass that would serve as a dance floor. The musicians smiled and began to strike up a minuet. Everyone gathered around to watch the couple dance their first dance as man and wife.

Bordon bowed to his new wife. Amanda curtsied with all the grace she had learned. They straightened and Bordon stepped forward to her. His arm wrapped about her waist and pulled her close to him. Her hand went to his shoulder. He clasped her other hand possessively as he began to move slowly in a waltz pattern.

The people watched fascinated as they spoke in low voices about how the couple looked. Tavington held his wineglass and watched them. Bordon and Amanda were watching each other and softly talking in whispers to each other by how they chuckled and grinned.

He watched. They looked truly wonderful together. She followed his lead wonderfully as Tavington had taught her. He thought back to her first lesson. She had only been 11. He had to bend himself nearly in half to dance with her. Though it was awkward for him she had had a natural talent for it. As she grew he taught her more complicated dances that she had mastered after at most three tries.

He had taught her many things in her lifetime since he and their stepmother had raised her. He taught her fencing. He had secretly wanted a baby brother until he realized how much dearer a sister was. She fenced well. She had learned from one of the best swordsmen. He did not know this at the time, but soon she was good enough to stalemate him.

He had always been there for her. He had witnessed her birth and held her as the doctors helped his mother who had had a terrible time. She had lost much blood and was running a fever. Within a week she had died. Tavington had been there. He had heard her dying words. "Please take care of your sister."

He had done exactly that. She had traveled with him everywhere she could. When their father remarried Amanda lived with her. She raised Amanda as her own since she had no children and could not conceive it was said.

Amanda had bloomed from a beautiful girl to an even more beautiful woman. Now at 20 she was married and happy. He smiled. Their lives had not been easy, but now he was watching her set sail on a new voyage in her life. He wished he could find such happiness someday. He had known his share of women, even been engaged, but somehow the soldier's life was better single.

He eyed his new brother-in-law. His Major seemed happy at his catch. He had not wanted any money for her. He wanted her. Tavington smiled to himself. This was going to be interesting, brothers-in-law in charge of a unit.

Amanda leaned her head against his chest as they moved. They looked so much in love. Tavington sighed. He knew it was good he married her off, but so quickly? She was barely 20.

The dance finished and the two kissed as the crowd clapped and cheered for them. Women came forward and began to talk excitedly to Amanda. Amanda ducked with Bordon and they escaped the surrounding women.

Confused the middle women looked about. Amanda and Bordon were laughing as they walked over to Tavington.

"Nice escape." Tavington said with a smirk as he watched the women looking about for the pair.

Bordon smiled and took her hand and gave it to her brother. "The next dance is yours I believe brother." He said.

Tavington shot him a look. _Brother? He thinks he can call me brother?_

"William come now you are brothers-in-law now." Amanda said touching the chest of her brother.

Tavington sighed. "I guess you are right." He looked up at Bordon. "I warn you when we ride together we are still officers and I out rank you."

"Yes, sir."

"But…" Tavington continued. He sighed looking at his sister. She looked up at him with those bewitching eyes of hers. He took a deep breath. "In private you may call me brother or even William if you so desire." He said. Amanda smiled and kissed his cheek.

Tavington walked with her out to the dance floor where several couples were already dancing. They bowed and then Tavington moved her about in an extremely graceful manner. Bordon was impressed. This was one of the few times that his commander seemed to be enjoying himself. He smiled and laughed with Amanda. Bordon grabbed a glass of wine and sipped it as he watched.

Banastre Tarleton and Captain Fredrickson joined him.

"You know you're a lucky bastard." Ban said. "You get to break her in." He was drunk already and was holding another in his hand.

Bordon shook his head. "Am I so lucky. I got the woman yes, but look who comes with the package as a brother."

"I'm sure you will be the same as you were." Fredrickson said.

"Ha. He knows that I will be bedding his sister tonight and every other night. He most likely will stand guard and keep me from it."

"Nonsense." Fredrickson said. "You are man and wife. Even a protective brother can not break that bond."

"I wish you well of her." Fredrickson said. "Remember to be gentle with her."

"Yeah you don't want to break that lovely china do you?' Ban said.

Bordon rolled his eyes and sipped his wine. He moved from the officers and found himself face to face with Cornwallis and General O'Hara.

"Ahh and there is the groom." Cornwallis said. "How are you Major?"

"I am well. I can't wait to get to know my wife better." Both of the other men nodded knowing exactly what Bordon meant. He had said it like gentleman.

"A lovely prize your bride." O'Hara said.

"Yes." Bordon agreed as he watched Tavington with her.

The festivities lasted well into the night. Bordon and Amanda shared a few more dances. Tavington and Cornwallis danced with her as well. She also danced with Captain Fredrickson and Colonel Tarleton, who though drunk could still dance to everyone's surprise.

Amanda sat down in a chair. She held her bouquet.

"Now pay attention ladies punching, kicking, hitting, slapping, biting, and pinching are all allowed." Tavington said as he addressed the crowd behind her.

Behind her all the single women lined out to caught it. She threw it hard over her shoulder. She heard a tussle behind her and laughed.

She turned and watched with Bordon and Tavington as two girls her age fought over it. Finally one came up with the bouquet.

Bordon then whispered to a maid. She went and gathered several others and they took Amanda by the arm and led her into the house. They led her into what were her brother's rooms. They undressed her and then put her in a nightdress and robe.

There came a knock on the door. One of the girls opened it to reveal Bordon and rather tipsy looking Tavington with a girl under his arm. Amanda smirked at the sight. Both were in their waistcoats.

"I would like my room back if you don't mind." Tavington said.

"Gladly." She said. "Good night Brother."

He smiled. "I would say pleasant dreams, but if you are dreaming Bordon is not doing his duty." He kissed her brow. She could smell the liquor on his breath from there. "Good night."

She walked over to Bordon who led her out into the hall. The wooden floor was cold on her bare feet. He bent slightly and hooked an arm under her knees and lifted her into his strong warm embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**NIGHT'S SPLENDOR**

He carried her to the chambers that had been set up to be the marital suite. He opened the door and stepped in. He set her down. He kicked the door softly behind him and locked it leaving the key in the lock. He turned and watched his new wife look about the room.

Fruit, cheese, champagne, and some sweets were on a silver layered platter that sat on the small table. He looked about. This was one of the largest rooms in Middleton Place. It was a guestroom decorated with lace and flowers for the married couple.

Candles burned around the room in select spots to add a romantic atmosphere. He smiled as he looked about. It was elaborate and yet homey.

Amanda looked in the open door at the marriage bed. Freshly laundered sheets were on the bed. A comforter lay at the foot. It was beautiful and hand made. She noticed as she turned her head that there was a stack of presents by the wall in brightly colored paper.

Bordon watched her as she moved about. He could tell she was nervous. Not that he blamed her. The girl would soon have her first time with him. He was battling his desire for her. He wanted her badly, but he knew he needed to be gentle and loving. She, unlike him, had never partaken of such pleasure.

He came to her slowly. "Shall we retire?" He asked softly.

She turned to him. Her eyes were swirling with desire, hope, excitement and fear. He put his arms around her. She was trembling, but not with cold.

"You're trembling." He said softly. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No." she said softly.

He smiled. "Newly married nerves are not uncommon my sweet. Or so I have heard."

She was not afraid of him she was afraid of her duty. She was a virgin and thus was nervous of what was to happen. The marriage had to be consummated, but she did not know what to expect. No one ever talked about it to her. It was not a conversation topic for polite company. It conflicted in her so much. He saw it in her eyes.

He stooped slightly and ran a finger down the front of her robe. "I never touch a woman who doesn't wish me to." He said softly.

"Nor will you tonight." She said. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He allowed her to explore him for a moment as she kissed him more deeply. His hand wandered down to caress her lower back and he pulled her closer to him.

She felt his hard maleness against her belly and shivered.

He pulled back slightly. "Don't be afraid my sweet."

She nodded. He swept her into his embrace and held her to him as he kissed her passionately and walked into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and sat her on the bed. He knelt before her. "I love you." He whispered. "I want you." He said huskily.

"Make love to me Robert." She whispered. Her eyes gazed into his. He saw permission and love. His eyes reflected adoration and deep love.

He reached for her waist and untied her robe. He gently slid it from her shoulders. The nightgown beneath left nothing to the imagination. It was nearly transparent. With the candle light behind her, he could see the tantalizing curvy outline of her. _God, she is lovely,_ he thought. _Lovely and all mine for the taking._

He reached for her shaking hands. She was nervous, but curious and excitement as well. He directed her hands in removing his waistcoat. She reached up and removed his cravat with gentle nimble fingers.

He watched as her eyebrows knit in concentration as she removed the frilly lace. The cravat came off in her hands. Her hand caressed his neck as his shirt fell open to her view. She admired the muscled chest that was lightly covered with hair. She reached out her hand, but stopped and blushed.

He smiled. Was she ashamed that she desired to touch him? He smiled reassuringly. "Pleasure goes both ways. You may touch me as you will." He whispered.

She reached out a hand and touched the finally toned muscle. He smiled. She reached out her hands and reached around him to his queue. She unwound it slowly.

"You know you look _so serious_ with this on." She said. He smirked as he reached his hand back and caught her hands as he shook his hair free. She watched as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. He kissed the tip of her ring finger of her right hand. He then opened his lips and drew it into his mouth. He looked to see her reaction. She looked shocked, but as his tongue swirled around it she relaxed and moaned in pleasure.

He smiled and pulled her off the bed so she stood before him. He nuzzled the area below her bosom and her belly. She gasped and wrapped her hands in his luscious strawberry blond hair. He moaned in pleasure as she gently caressed his scalp.

His hands went to her ankles were her nightdress hung. With a smooth movement he lifted it up and over her head. He sucked in his breath at the marvelous view before him. She instinctively moved an arm in a futile attempt to cover herself. He smiled at this and looked into her eyes.

"Mandy I'm your husband. You should not be ashamed about being naked around me. God blessed you with such a wonderful body. You are so beautiful Mand! So beautiful…"

He gently moved her arm away and leaned up to clasp her lips with his own. His hands caressed her neck and moved down her bare back. He moved his hands to her sides and she jumped. He laughed.

"Sorry dearest." He said softly but with a mischievous grin. He moved then to the small of her back and splayed his fingers so they partially covered her perfectly formed little behind.

He laid her back on the bed gently. Her knees cascaded over the side and her feet dangled. He removed his shirt. And looked at the pure beauty before him. He bent and put his arms to either side of her sides and bent his head to nuzzle her belly. It was flat and tight. That was atypical for most women. He enjoyed the prospects of the fact that she was very much in shape and in her prime.

He then leaned over her to kiss her mouth. He kept his weight off of her with his arms, but his thighs rested on hers. She could feel his growing attraction for her. His kisses worked down to her bare bosom. He kissed the tops and then the crease between. His tongue slipped out and licked her there. She groaned.

His mouth burned a path to one nipple. He caught it in his mouth and began to suck on it gently. She gasped and writhed beneath him. He nipped it and was rewarded by as sharp gasp. He was enjoying himself, but his body was betraying his unhurried actions. He ravished the other breast the same way. Her cries and movements aroused him further.

He wrapped his arms about her and straightened bringing her up with him. He smiled gently at her and took her hands. He brought them to his breeches. Her eyes widened. "I can't…" she said.

"Yes. You can." He said softly. "I'll help you. Don't be shy."

He held her hands as she undid the buttons. He smiled and lifted a leg so he could undo the buttons at his knee. As he brought the other leg up Amanda grew a little bolder and unbuttoned them herself. He watched her as he shoved them from his hips. They fell to the floor in a pool. He was in his drawers. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the bulge beneath. It was frightening and yet exciting at the same time. He kicked his shoes off.

She reached up and pushed the hose and drawers down from his hips and gasped as she caught her first sight of a naked man. He smiled at the plain disbelief on her face.

"You may touch me if you wish." He said softly.

She was content to look him over for a moment. He was raw power itself. She wanted to kiss every part of his body. She reached out a hand and timidly touched the tip of him. He sighed and grinned at her.

The look in his eyes frightened and drove her wild. She scooted back from him towards the pillows. He mounted the bed on his hands and knees shaking his foot to be totally rid of the white hose he wore. She hit the pillows and realized she could go no further. She looked up at him as he moved like a cat up the large bed towards her.

He grabbed her foot and kissed the ankle. She moaned as his tongue snaked out and caressed the small bone. She leaned her head back against the pillows. Bordon moved his attention higher. His playful nip on the back of her raised knee caused her eyes to open in shock.

"Just making sure you were not sleeping." He grinned.

She looked at him as his mouth and tongue moved to the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. She gasped. She had never felt this before. She groaned.

Bordon moved steadily higher until she felt his warm breath on her auburn curls. She tried to move from him, but his hands had found her hips and he held her firmly and he lowered his mouth over her tiny virgin bud.

She struggled. "Easy my precious." He said softly. "Let me do the work."

She tried to relax, but his lips and tongue were driving her insane. Soon her body began to have a mind of it's own as she felt herself drowning in strange wonderful sensations.

She cried out her husband's name. She was dimly aware of anything until her heartbeat and breathing relaxed. Bordon was above her. His weight was balanced on his knees and elbows as he caressed her face. He had never seen a more exotic thing in his life as watching her body being ripped by her first orgasm.

He kissed her neck passionately as he moved so he could push her legs apart. He rested himself between them. He held her as wide as he could comfortably. She felt his hand caress down her body. She almost purred. She was not, however, expecting his invasion of her body. She struggled as he began to push himself inside her as slowly and carefully as he could. He lowered her mouth onto hers to silence the soft protesting groans she admitted.

He felt the resistance of her shield and broke through it. Her face contorted in pain. He eased himself in until he was buried to the hilt. He resisted the urge to thrust as he pulled back to watch her. He caressed her face and neck to help ease the pain. He felt bad even though he knew it had to happen. He deeply regretted causing her pain. He knew that it would ease in a few moments and he could bestow the ultimate gift of love to her. She would never feel this pain again. He gazed at her. She had her face to one side as if she were trying to hide from the pain. She was such a sweet and innocent girl. He was taking her innocence and virtue this night. It was his right, duty, and wish to do so.

Soon the lines of pained eased as her body stretched. It was getting used to the gentle invasion. She took a deep breath and looked up into his concerned and loving eyes.

She reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, which surprised him and delighted him with her boldness.

He caressed her shapely legs with the pads of his fingers as he started to move. His tongue met hers and they playfully caressed each other.

He increased his speed. She began to feel the waves again. He was loosing himself in the rhythm. He had not had a woman in some time. It felt so good to have a woman who would share his bed until death parted them.

Her hands clawed his back as his mouth latched itself to the top of her left breast. She cried out his name and gasped for air as her heart raced. He followed not long after emptying his seed deep within her body.

He collapsed on her as his breaths and heart returned to normal. He was careful not to smother her since he outweighed her by over 50 pounds. He eased out of her warm core and pulled her against him as he lay back beside her. He pulled her head into the crook of his arm as he wrapped it about her.

He looked at her. "Are you alright my darling wife?"

"Yes." She whispered. She yawned sleepily.

"Rest my love. I have exhausted you. Rest for now." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her hair.

She smiled happily. "Did I please you?" she asked.

He raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. His free hand caressed her bosom lightly while the other hand rubbed her shoulders.

"Of course." He said with a grin. "Thank you for giving yourself to me. That is was the greatest gift of all."

She smiled. "I love you Robert."

"As I you Mandy."

She nestled against him and soon her breathing became even. He listened to her for a time. Could he be any happier? He reached a hand down and felt the taut flesh of her belly. He wondered if she had conceived. He could only hope that in one of the next few days as they surrendered themselves to the passion between them that she would conceive a child. He wanted children. Several in fact. He could not wait to hold his son or daughter in his arms. He could not wait to be able to feel the child moving within his wife's sweet body. God, he loved the girl.

He pulled her closer to him half covering her body with his protectively. "I love you." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

**BOOK 3 – PASSION AND DANGER**

**Chapter 12**

**I DREAM OF PARADISE **

Bordon was the first to stir late the next morning. He looked out and saw that the sun was high in the sky. Morning, hell, it was afternoon.

He smiled as he looked down. His wife was peacefully sleeping beside him. She was on her stomach. The bedsheet was rumpled in such a way as to give him an excellent view of her flawless back. He rolled softly onto his elbow so he would not disturb her.

His beautiful princess. He stretched out a hand and caressed her slowly and softly. Her back was bare to her hips. He bent and kissed the small of her back and licked it with his warm wet tongue.

He felt her stiffen awake, but could tell she was not alarmed.

"Robert." She said softly. He moved on top of her and rested so his body touched hers, but there was no weight.

"Yes Mandy." He asked as he lowered his head to her earlobe. He nibbled and licked the edge making her squirm beneath him. "You like this don't you." He teased.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"I'm hungry darling." He said seductively in her ear.

"If you get off of me we can have breakfast." She said.

"I didn't mean breakfast my sweet. I'm hungry for you." He whispered.

He was indeed. She felt his arousal against her buttocks.

"Oh?"

"Yes." He said. He lifted himself and rolled her onto her back gently. He rested himself between her legs and entered her gently. He thrust into her. She moaned as his mouth found her bosom and kissed her twin peaks and his right hand moved downwards. He supported himself with superior strength on his thighs and his left hand. His right went between their joined bodies as he fingered her most sensitive spot. It was not long before she cried his name and he howled hers. He filled her for the fourth time within 24 hours with his warm white heat.

As they lay together relaxing she smiled at him. "I feel like I'm in paradise." She said softly.

He grinned. "I'm glad I could help you."

She smacked him playfully on the arm. He bent and took her mouth in a heart-stopping kiss.

His hand dropped to her side as he began to tickle her playfully. She cried out and struggled in his much stronger grip. She reached for her nearest weapon, the water pitcher near the bed. She lunged at him. He rolled with her. She threw the water in his face and moved onto his chest. He spurted and laughed as he wrestled with her. She was on top of him. His hands went to grab her wrists and he held them as she tried to hit him.

He was getting aroused again by her defiant display. He did not use any of his strength to subdue her, he let her play as she growled in mock anger at him. She sat on his ribs and did not seem like any weight whatsoever.

He sat up catching her body as it slid down. He sat her on his lap and hugged her tight. "I love you." He said.

She rose from him. "Then let me eat. I can't take much more of your passions. I'm faint enough as it is." She said.

He smiled and rose, letting the sheet drop from him. This caught her immediate attention.

She sucked in her breath in appreciation. He was much more muscular than her brother was and was a touch husky, but extremely attractive nonetheless. His red blond hair cascaded over his powerful wide shoulders.

He grinned at her and wrapped his arms about her. He fetched her a mantle and one for himself. He lifted her up in his arms and walked with her to the next room.

"I can walk Robert." She hissed struggling.

"No, no, my bride must be carried everywhere." He said. He kissed her mouth as he padded to the table. "And if you did you would no doubt find you are sore." He set her in a chair by the table.

He walked to the door and unlocked it. Several people were there. He smiled in Good Morning and let the maids come in and change the sheets.

More brought in a bathtub and several male servants brought in buckets of hot water to fill the tub. It did not take long for food to be laid, the bath drawn, and the sheets changed. Amanda saw that one of the sheets had a deep crimson stain. She blinked.

Bordon followed her gaze and smiled. He reached for her hand as everyone left the two again in peace.

"Robert are you bleeding?" She asked.

He smiled at her innocence. "No my sweet. You did, dear heart, although not very much. Only a few drops or so."

She looked at him in shock. "How did I bleed? I didn't feel it."

"Oh you felt it alright. That blood is your virgin blood. You lost it because you lost your virginity last night. Don't worry love, it happens to every woman."

He smiled at her.

He began to eat the food before him with ravenous hunger. He had lost many calories last night. He was a man and needed food. His stomach growled. He was hungry.

"Hungry Rob?" She asked.

"I've already had you once today. I want to get enough nourishment in me so I can have you again. After all I have a week off. What do you wish to do all day?"

"Be with you."

"Well yes. I wanted to know if you wanted to leave the room at all."

"Perhaps." She said. She had a glint in her eye as she ate an egg.

He smirked. "Oh you can get enough of me can you?"

"No. This paradise dream is quite nice. Just you and me and…"

"The bed." He said with a huge grin.

She blushed. She could not believe him. He was not being a gentleman at all. He was being a roguish boy.

She rolled her eyes at him. He laughed.

They finished their breakfast and he rose and stretched. Amanda looked in the mirror. She had a love bite mark just above her left breast were Bordon had inflicted his oral attentions during their first coupling.

He came up behind her. His hands latched firmly to her hips as he kissed her neck. "I love you so much." He whispered his voice was grated with passion.

She smiled as he kissed and licked the back of her earlobe. She shivered and tried to curl it away. His hand lifted and kept her shoulder down. She walked away from him and looked out the door that also served at a window. It had a French balcony. She looked out into the gardens below.

Bordon came and drew her back to the bedroom. He then showed her how to pleasure him. She had a natural talent for it and was a fast learner. He quivered for several moments afterwards. She was only the second woman who had performed such an act on him. It was quite an experience for both of them.

He gazed at her as she reclined between his legs. One of his legs was bent with his foot flat on his bed. She leaned against it a smile on her sweet lips. He lifted part of her hair and brought it to his nose. It smelled of roses and sex. An arousing mix, but he was too spent to do anything about it right at that moment.

She sleepily crawled up him and rested on his chest as she looked down into his eyes. He pulled the sheet about them. His hands settled on her back. Her hands moved to play in his hair. It was strange to him that someone would be so fascinated with his hair. She loved to have her hands in it. He sighed and let her. He found it arousing in a subtle way.

She relaxed and laid her head down so she could hear his rhythmic heart beat. So she slept.

Tavington knocked on their door just after 4 PM. The two had not showed their faces outside their rooms all day. It was tea time and he was anxious to see his sister. He did not really know why, but he was.

A maid was walking down the hall as he knocked for the fourth time.

"They can't hear you sir." The young miss said softly. "They are having too much fun." She blushed when she realized what she had just said to the high-ranking officer.

"Good God!" he said. "In the middle of the afternoon?" he asked nothing in particular. His Major was going to be so worn out from his nights and days with Amanda that he could not ride. Tavington prickled with anger and surprisingly, jealously.

The girl he had taken was worth seducing her, but she had to leave him just after dawn. A pity. She really was a pretty little thing.

He sighed. He walked away from the door. He hoped that they would soon come out. He wanted to see Amanda. Perhaps a small part of him wanted to make sure she all right. Bordon was not a small man. He hoped that his officer had been gentle when he broke his sister. He would hurt him if he had not been.

The Bordons did not rise for breakfast again the next day. Cornwallis and O'Hara seemed to think that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Tavington was worried.

He went to their rooms. He knocked and was rewarded by a voice. He heard the door unlock and he came face to face with Bordon in a loose shirt and his breeches. His hair was flaming in the light from windows behind him.

"Greetings William." He said cheerfully. He took Tavington's hand and pulled him into the room. "Mandy, darling, we have a visitor." Bordon said over his shoulder toward the bedroom.

Tavington could make out the scents of roses, manly cologne, and the smell of sex. He spotted a bathtub by the fireplace. One or both of them had bathed some minutes earlier. Wet footprints went from the bath to the bedroom. They were much too small to be Bordon's. Bordon's hair was wet and loose. Obviously they had bathed together.

A pink velvet clad Amanda came from the bedroom. She shut the door behind her, but not before he caught a glimpse of the rumpled bed. Her long tresses hung about her to almost her knees. They were still damp. She went to the window and opened it to allow fresh air to come in.

Bordon sat himself in a chair and offered Tavington a place to sit.

"Can I get you anything?" Amanda asked.

"A hug?" Tavington asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

She came to him and embraced him. She smelled lightly of roses. "So how are you two?" he asked. She stood next to him. Tavington's arm wrapped about her waist.

The pink velvet was tight against her slender frame. Silver buttons went down the front to her belly. Silver decorated the high collar. Her neckline showed off her thin shapely neck, but her bosom was completely covered. The sleeves were long with a piece of cord over the middle finger of each hand to hold the triangle fabric over her hand.

"I'm a little stiff, but happy." Amanda said. She looked about for a seat. There was not one readily available. Bordon seemed to read her mind. He patted his lap gently in invitation. She moved away from her brother and sat down on her husband's muscular leg. He sat with his legs apart so she could sit and lean against him, but he could still see around her.

Tavington eyed his new brother-in-law as Bordon wrapped an arm about her waist and caressed her hip absently.

"Are you two ever going to show yourselves?" he asked.

"We may…later…for dinner perhaps." Bordon said.

He kissed his wife's cheek that was nearest his face. Tavington watched. They were truly in love with each other.

"Cornwallis sent me to inquire." Tavington admitted. "Now I must leave to go escort a supply line." He said rising.

Amanda rose and hugged him.

He hugged her back and kissed her head. He stepped back a bit. "I'm glad your happy and I'm glad that there are two now to guard you."

She smiled. He smiled back and walked to the door. "Good day Major." He said as he turned at the door.

"And to you sir."

Bordon rose and went to the door and locked it as he turned to his young wife. "Shall we go out?"

"Where?" She asked.

"To the stables for a ride." He said as he began to tuck in his shirt into his breeches.

"You have been riding for two days." She reminded him. He looked up at her in surprise. She grinned at him as her eyes danced playfully.

He came to her and hugged her. "I love you my sweet beautiful Amanda Mouse."

He kissed her passionately. She smiled as his tongue entered her mouth and caressed her own. She purred and her knees were becoming weak. He held her firmly against him.

She slowly pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "I wish to go ride my horse." She said.

"As my wife wishes." He said with a roguish grin. He grabbed his waistcoat and buttoned it. He grabbed a ribbon and tied his hair loosely back away from his face, but free in a loose ponytail.

She brushed out her hair and then braided it. He watched her. It took some work for her to do, but she managed it. He came to her and wrapped his arms about her and caressed her belly. He wondered if he had impregnated her. Surly after the two days of bed sport she had conceived. He so dearly wished it. She sighed and relaxed. Her head fell back. He kissed her throat lightly.

She pushed him away lightly knowing all to well if that continued they would never make it out the door.

He walked and put on his sword. He may be off duty, but he would not go unarmed when rebels could attack them.

She rose and he walked and brought her a mantle. Then he handed her her riding gloves. She slipped them on. He slipped his own on his much larger hands. He wrapped it about her thin shoulders.

Arm in arm they walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Several officers smiled in acknowledgment. They walked to the stables. Their mounts were there. Bordon saddled both allowing his wife to stand and watch.

He led the horses out. She followed. She went to her mount and fed her a piece of carrot. Bordon's horse nuzzled her hand for a treat as well. She smiled and lifted another and gave it to him. She scratched his head and spoke softly to him.

Bordon watched. His mount generally disliked strangers, but he liked her. He smiled to himself. _Small wonder, who doesn't? Amanda is the most pure being on the planet._

He dropped the rein of his horse and went to help Amanda mount. He lifted her easily up by the waist. When she was ready her lifted his rein and mounted deftly.

Amanda smiled at him.

They rode down the great tree row to the rode. There they turned and rode into the wilds beyond. She spurred her horse ahead. Bordon laughed and accepted the unuttered challenge. He rode quickly, but she leaned over her horse's neck and beat him to the top of the low ridge.

"You ride very well." He said catching her as she paused on top.

"So do you." She said raising an eyebrow so he would catch her double meaning.

He smiled. "Now, now, my sweet."

He took the lead and rode at an easy pace to a lake. They were a few miles from Middleton Place.

He dismounted and tied his mount to a tree. He came to her and helped her down and likewise tied Amanda's horse. They walked to the small lake.

She looked out as she removed her riding gloves. "It's beautiful here." She whispered.

He grinned. He was behind her as she took in the wonderful view. Across the lake was a low hill covered with trees. The sky was bright blue.

She felt him come up behind her. She felt the warmth of his body. She looked down. His arms were bare. She felt a pronounced hardness in her back. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. His loose hair covered her shoulder and tickled her neck as he kissed her.

She turned slightly and noted he was naked. His fingers released the cords on her fingers. His hands worked up her arms gently. He began to undo the buttons of her dress slowly as his mouth worked its way to her ear. "I want you." He said softly and seductively in her ear.

Soon the buttons were undone. He pushed the cloth from her shoulders and it fell to the earth. She gasped, but his hands roamed her stomach and down around her hips. She turned to him. She kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her fiercely.

Before she realized it she was in his arms and he walked into the water. He walked until he was chest deep. The water was warm and pleasant. She was still in his arms as their kissed deepened. She turned and moved down his body. Her legs wrapped about his hips. She reached down and drew him into her. Both sighed. He was quite taken aback by her boldness, but was happy to let her lead.

His hands moved to her hips as she rose and fell against him. The angle was right so he hit her most sensitive spot with every one of her thrusts. The weightless atmosphere was amazing to both of them. She cried out his name. He followed soon after. He held her close until they came back to themselves.

She moved away from him and dove under the water as she swam from him. He looked about for her. He was starting to get concerned after a minute passed. Then he felt the water behind him move. She came to the surface with a rush. She wrapped her arms about him.

"Ha! Ha! I have you." She said.

He turned so fast she let go of him. "Oh no you don't. I have you." He said with a grin as his hands wrapped around her.

They laughed and splashed each other and had a good time. After about an hour they were tired. Bordon held her to him tenderly as he walked to the beach. He laid her the soft grass just inside the tree line so she would not burn her skin from being out in the sun. It did not take them long to dry in the summer heat.

He collected their clothes and dressed himself as she dressed. She unbound her hair and squeezed the excess water out. He sat next to her as he put on his boots. She swung her hair back intentionally hitting him in the face with the wet mass.

"Amanda!" He exclaimed.

She gave him an innocent smile. He smiled as well. God, he loved this woman. She was beautiful. The sun caught her features and added to her.

He helped her mount. He mounted himself and looked over at her. He would spend the rest of his life with this young woman. He could not wait to explore this new adventure with her. They turned their mounts and rode back towards Middleton Place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**PASSION'S FRUIT**

The week of freedom for Bordon passed all too quickly. On the last day he and his wife rode back to Fort Carolina. She would be staying there under the guard of Lord Cornwallis.

The next three weeks passed. She was always there to greet her husband and brother after several days of patrolling. She treated their hurts tenderly. She then would retire with her husband and they would spend the nights reaffirming their love for each other.

They had been married for around a month now. Bordon lay in bed with his young wife beside him. She was on her back. He gazed at her. She was very pale. That concerned him. He gently lay a hand on her brow. She did not have a fever. That at least was a blessing.

Her eyes opened. She groaned.

He pushed himself up on his elbow. "What is the matter?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

"My stomach and head hurts." She whimpered.

He pulled her against him. "Oh Mandy." He said. He began to rub her head and stomach with gentle fingers.

She suddenly had to rise. He felt her urgency and let her go. She got off the bed and reached for the chamber pot, which was thankfully empty. She vomited into it. When she had nothing left she was reduced to hacking coughs.

When her system finally relaxed enough to let her sit up, Bordon was there. He took the pot and set it down. He held a damp wash cloth as he knelt before her. His eyes were so loving and full of concern for her. He caressed her neck with the cloth and then her face. He worked to her mouth and wiped it clean. He was not disgusted at all. He was troubled by his wife's illness. She, however, was full of shame.

He offered her a cup of water. "Swirl some in your mouth and spit it out." He directed.

She did as she was told. He held up the pot so she could spit it out. She then took two sips. He set the pot back down and helped her back into bed.

"Rest my sweet." He said. "I will find you a doctor."

"No. I just need rest that is all." She said. She privately had a great fear of doctors. She had helped them do miracles on some of the men, but she could not stand to have herself looked at.

He nodded. "I must dress and leave. I'll return tonight to see you." He bent over her and kissed her mouth his hand resting lightly on her bosom. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

He smiled and went to dress. Within moments he heard her breathing become regular. She was asleep. _Good, _he thought. _Perhaps she can sleep the sickness away. She needs to save her strength regardless._

He came to her and kissed her cheek before he left.

It took her a couple more hours to rise from bed. She dressed in a sky blue dress and walked down to see who was awake.

Cornwallis was in his office. He looked up and smiled in greeting. "Mrs. Bordon. How are you?" he asked cheerfully. She smiled at that. Mrs. Bordon. That was who she was now.

She came closer and curtsied to him. He came and kissed her hand. "You are pale my dear. Are you ill?"

"No. I am just tired."

He nodded in understanding.

They talked for a time. Her stomach growled. She flushed with embarrassment. He laughed. "Do we not feed you well enough my dear?"

"I have not eaten yet Charles." She said.

"I suggest you do."

She nodded and rose to her feet. She felt lightheaded and felt blackness slam before her eyes. Cornwallis rose from his seat quickly all but throwing his chair back. Amanda lay crumpled in a heap beside the chair. She had missed the desk on her way down, thank God.

He was instantly at her side. "Price!" He called at the top of his lungs.

The door burst open with the young staff captain running in. He seemed confused by the scene before him. "Yes sir?"

"Fetch water quickly."

"Sir."

Cornwallis rolled her so her head rested on his arm. She was breathing and her pulse beat in her veins, but she was very pale.

Before the lanky officer could return Amanda began to stir.

He brought a pitcher and rag for the Lord General. Cornwallis wetted the clean rag and dabbed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered. "Robert…" she whispered.

"No Amanda." Cornwallis said soothingly. "It is I, Charles."

She looked up and her eyes flashed acknowledgement. She tried to talk, but Cornwallis hushed her.

"Rest Amanda." He said softly as he continued to wipe the soothing cloth over her brow and cheeks.

Price had never seen the Lord General act so caring before.

After several moments Amanda tried to sit up. Cornwallis had a hand on her back and the other held her hand lest she faint again. She lifted her free hand to her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted." He said softly. "I think you should rest in bed. I will have lunch brought to you."

She nodded. She felt to embarrassed and too weak to argue. Cornwallis looked up at Price.

"Why don't you fetch Captain Fredrickson or Colonel Tarleton instead of just standing there." Cornwallis said in quiet reprimand.

He young man saluted and went to go find them.

Cornwallis helped Amanda into the chair again. He offered her the rag to wash her face more.

"You need not be embarrassed Amanda." Cornwallis said.

"But I fainted in your presence." She said softly.

"And? I may be a Lord General Amanda, but I am still a gentleman. Tell me. Is there anyway I may serve you?"

"I want to go back to bed."

He nodded. "A good decision. Ahh…Captain Fredrickson. I am glad you are here today. Would you be so kind as to escort Mrs. Bordon to her chambers?"

"Yes sir."

The Captain came forward and offered his hand. She took it. He led her from the room steadily. By the time she reached the stairs she nearly fainted again. _What is wrong with me? _She asked herself. The captain held her about the waist as they walked up the stairs. He was half carrying her, half dragging her. He felt how weak she was. Without a word he swung her into his arms and walked.

He opened the door to her rooms while balancing her against his arm and his knee. She was too weak to protest. She is ill, he thought.

He laid her on her bed. "Rest." He said. "I will send the maids to aide you." With that he was gone.

She was alone. She did not want to be alone. She felt tears run down her cheeks. _Robert I need you!_

She sat by the window and watched as the Dragoons came into the gates of the fort. It was near sunset. The window had a wide ledge that offered a comfortable place to sit. Amanda sat on a blanket and leaned against a pillow.

Her husband and brother saw their horses to grooms and walked into the house. They seemed to be deep in discussion over something.

It was not long before she heard them in the hall. Bordon opened the door and Tavington walked passed him. Both had their helms under their arms. She saw their boots were mud covered. They carefully avoided treading on the various rugs that covered the hard floor.

Bordon laid his helm on the chair by the table. He then removed his boots and walked in stocking feet to his wife. "Hello my sweet." He said as she turned to him with a smile on her sweet mouth. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." She said.

He put his hands flat on the shelf to either side of her hips and kissed her soundly. She smelled lavender, his cologne, horse, and sweat—a very manly combination.

She swatted him playfully on his arm as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her in surprise.

"I need to greet my brother as well." She teased. He smiled.

"Right." He moved and let her rise.

She stood up and then reached out for him as she felt her head spin. He held her waist so she could not fall. Tavington came forward.

"Amanda are you well?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine give me a moment." She said. She straightened. Bordon stood behind her holding her waist.

"Did you eat today?" Tavington asked trying to find a reason for her vertigo.

"Yes." She said.

"I think you should see a doctor." Tavington said. "McKeean is in the camp. We could escort you there."

"Cornwallis sent for him. He said he would come to see me tomorrow afternoon. Cornwallis doesn't want me to ride after what happened." She said.

Bordon sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "What happened?" He asked.

She flushed. "I fainted in his presence."

"You are a woman Amanda. If you swoon any man would come to your aid. Men do not think it bad. It happens. I'm sure Cornwallis was willing to help you and is thinking about your welfare." Tavington said. "Cornwallis likes you better than anyone here."

"But it was terribly embarrassing."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Bordon asked.

"No only my pride." She said.

Bordon kissed her cheek. "I think he was right not to let you ride. If you fell from your horse you could be seriously injured."

Tavington nodded. "I am sure you will be fine in a couple of days. You need rest more than anything."

Bordon nodded in agreement. She sighed. She could not get out of it with them agreeing.

Tavington smiled at her. He bent and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go the kitchens to get some food in me. Bordon?"

"I think I'll join you." Bordon said. He stood and set Amanda down on the shelf. "I won't be long my sweet." He kissed her cheek and then turned. He pulled on his boots and followed his brother-in-law out.

She spent the better part of an hour reading. She then heard Bordon's voice down the hall laughing with several other men.

She rose to her feet. She walked to the door and out. She felt better the more she walked. She came to the stairs. Bordon was standing halfway up with Captain Fredrickson and Ban Tarleton near him. Amanda felt her faintness again. She reached for something to hold her steady. Nothing was there as she leaned. She lost her balance and with a muffled cry fell earthwards. Everything turned black.

Ban, the captain, and Bordon all looked up.

"Oh my God!" Fredrickson cried as the other two cried out her name.

Ban reacted first. He was the closest. He moved and caught her against him. She pinned him against the wall as he held her. He gasped for air. Even though she weighed so little she still had knocked the air from his lungs with the impact. Bordon and Captain Fredrickson ran quickly to him. Bordon took her limp body in his arms. He went to the top of the stairs. There he laid her down and checked her over for broken bones. She had a small cut in her forehead. Captain Fredrickson quickly removed his jacket and lifted her head gently and pillowed her head with it.

Bordon touched her head. "Amanda?" He said softly.

There was no response from the young woman.

Ban Tarleton went quickly down the stairs to fetch water. Bordon took her hand and looked into her dreamy face.

Fredrickson watched. Bordon was very concerned about the girl. He cringed thinking how fortunate it had been that they were there. If they had not bee the fall could have been fatal.

Tavington was walking into the entryway when the boy Colonel Tarleton tore passed him. He watched as he ran out the stairs with a pitcher of water that was sloshing about. He was in a hurry. Tavington came to the foot of the stairs and looked up.

A woman lay at the top with three officers around her. He started to walk up the stairs. Bordon dipped his hand in the water and began to caress the woman's face lightly with wet gentle fingers. His other hand clutched her hand to his chest.

Tavington came within feet of them before he realized who the woman was.

"Amanda!" He cried. He ran and all, but shoved Tarleton out of the way from the other side of her. He touched her shoulder. He was frantic. He looked up and saw the same look on Bordon's face only he was trying not to panic and stay calm. Good that meant Tavington could panic.

"Amanda!" he called franticly. He shook her by her shoulders lightly. She did not respond.

Bordon noticed there was quite a few people about. He lightly pushed Tavington aside as he put one arm under her knees and another around her back. He lifted her against him. Her head lolled to the side. He supported it with his chest as he pulled her closer.

He stood and walked down the hall gently cooing to the young woman in his arms. Tavington followed. Fredrickson dispersed the crowd and then he and Ban followed.

Bordon walked in and laid her on their bed. He sat beside her. Tavington entered the sanctuary and sat down at her feet. He removed her shoes. He looked from Bordon to his sister. She was alive, but why had she not come to? This was not like any other faint he had seen. He then did something he had not done in sometime. He put his face in his hands and began to pray.

Fredrickson looked at Ban. "I'm going to fetch a woman." He said. He knew that just watching her was not going to help her. All four of the men knew nothing about how the woman's body worked. He walked out leaving young Ban to stand guard by the door.

"Can I get you chaps anything?" He asked timidly.

Both of the other officers looked up at him.

"Something strong." Tavington said.

"Me too." Bordon said.

Tarleton nodded and went to go fetch the drinks.

He arrived with two snifters of brandy for the two. He had never seen Tavington look so pale and concerned, but then the woman was his baby sister. Baby hell she was only 5 years younger than Ban was. He gave them their the drinks and the settled back to guard duty.

Fredrickson returned some time later with an older maid of the fort. She came forward and pushed Bordon aside lightly. "Who is the husband?" She asked noting there were two men in the room and two in the doorway.

"I am." Bordon said.

"Good." She said. "I'm going to get some things. You stay here and open her dress. Let her breathe. The rest of you wait in the next room.

"But…" Tavington said. "I'm her brother and…"

"Good, but still get out. If it is too crowded in here it could cause her to panic." The woman said.

Tavington obeyed reluctantly. He did not want to leave her side, but the woman was very demanding and even though she was merely a woman and he a Colonel he did not wish to argue the point at the moment.

The woman left shutting the door behind her. Bordon began to work her dress. He reached her corset and gently rolled her onto her side so he could release the ties. He removed it and laid her back onto her back. He took a sip of his brandy and touched her face lightly. _God, help my wife. Please don't take her from me... _He gazed at her naked bosom. He sighed he would not make love to her this night. He would hold her and comfort her. He dreaded leaving her the next day.

Soon the woman returned with several cloths and warm water. She wetted the cloth and rubbed the neck and face of the girl. Bordon watched. He reached out and took her hand in his and he pulled a chair up to the bedside.

It was nearly three hours later before she opened her eyes. She looked about. She saw Bordon smiling softly down at her. His hand gently lifted to caress her face. She felt a warm blanket pulled up to her neck.

"How are you my love?" He asked softly.

"Tired. My head hurts." She looked about. She recognized their bedchamber. "How did I get here. I was going to go see you."

"You took a nasty spill. I carried you back here. Martha has been nursing you." He said indicating the woman behind him.

"She needs to see a doctor. With her so unsteady on her feet, he should come to her."

Bordon nodded.

"I'll go tell her brother that she is fine." Martha said.

"Thank you." Bordon said.

She nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her. Bordon removed his waistcoat. He had removed his jacket, weapons, and boots sometime ago. In his shirt, breeches, and stockings he crawled onto the bed from the other side. He pulled her against him. He kissed her mouth.

"I'm glad you're all right."

She smiled. She lifted a hand to trace inside the opening of his shirt. He quickly snatched her hand down. "No." He said softly. She looked up at him confused. "You are weak my sweet." He said. He wrapped a leg over her hips and pulled her closer. "Rest my darling wife." He said. He caressed her hair with his hand, which had a hypnotic effect. Soon she was asleep.

He held her close. He was afraid. Three hours she had been unconscious. He knew he would have to leave her in the morning. He regretted having to do so, but it was his duty.

After several hours he too fell asleep.

The next morning Amanda looked sicker and more weary when she opened her eyes to look at him as he dressed. He finished and came over to her and kissed her cheeks and her mouth. "I love you." He said softly. "You really should stay in bed until the doctor comes."

She nodded.

He left her. She was surprised her brother did not come in to say goodbye, but he did not.

She lay in bed reading and dozing. She felt weak and nauseous.

It was about 11 when Doctor McKeean came calling. A maid knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Amanda called.

"Sarah, Mrs. There is a doctor here to see you."

"Show him in."

Sarah opened the door and the doctor entered with a smile on his face. The maid closed the door and left. McKeean came over to her. "That was quite interesting. Lord Cornwallis sent for me for you and here you are in bed. Whatever is the matter lass?"

"I feel faint and have fainted a couple of times. My stomach wants to heave as well."

"Hummm." The doctor said.

He began his complete examination. He checked everything about her. He then sat up from listening to her stomach.

"What you need is rest and food in your belly." He said.

"When will my sickness go away?" She asked as she watched him pack his bag.

"Oh I should think in about 8 months or so." He said.

She gave him a look. Did she really not understand? Well, she was a newlywed and innocent to the realm she was about to step into.

He smiled gently. "Don't be concerned lass. The sickness you have is called morning sickness commonly. It should go away in a week or two. The real culprit will show himself in a couple of months."

"What?"

Drawing this out was worth the look on her face. He laid a hand on her belly that was still flat. He met her gaze. "You're pregnant lass."

Her eyes opened in shock. "I am? So soon?"

"It is not uncommon." He said. "Many newly wedded couples expect their first child nine months later. Some before if they could not wait."

He patted her shoulder. "You will be fine. Just remember you will be eating for two now and you need to rest often."

"Can I still do the things I enjoy?"

"Such as?"

"Riding my horse, swimming,…" She blushed as she thought of enjoying her husband, but did not voice that.

"Of course. You can do all those things and yes you can still enjoy life as a newlywed, but take it easy. You should not over exert yourself." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now I suggest you get up and sit in that nice sunny room of yours beyond until your husband comes home."

"How can I tell him?" She asked.

"If you don't he will find out on his own when you start to show." He went to the door. "I suggest you tell him in your own good time." With that he was gone.

She grinned to herself. Her hand gently rubbed her belly. She knew it was too early to feel the child within her, but she tried to imagine herself in eight months with her belly greatly swollen with Robert's child.

She laughed and got up. Still not feeling her best, she felt much better. She was going to be having Bordon's child. She was so happy. How was she going to tell him? She wondered.

She moved to her place on the shelf before the window. She sat down with her favorite book and read. She had her food brought to her and ate her fill. She ate more than she ever had in the past. She really was hungry.

After the evening meal she settled down with her book and read by candlelight. The sun had gone down and still Bordon had not returned. She was getting sleepy. She relaxed onto the shelf that was big enough for her to lie down comfortably. Soon she could not keep her eyes open.

That was how her husband found her. He tiptoed into the room. Only three candles were burning in the room. One was on the table by the window. He removed his boots by the door and walked to where he saw his wife lying sound asleep. One of her arms was cushioning her head. The other lay on the book that was open on her belly.

He came to her and knelt. Gently he lifted her arm so he would not wake her. He set the book on the chair nearby. She stirred and he froze. She merely shifted in her sleep. He smiled. His princess looked very beautiful in the half-light.

Gently he put an arm under her knees and lifted her up against him. He cradled her body. She was dearer to him than his own life. If anything were to happen to her…

He carried her feather light body to bed. Her legs hung over his arm. Her head rested against his chest. He laid her down and pulled up the covers. She snuggled down. He smiled.

Quickly he undressed himself. Last to go was the ribbon that held his hair so tightly. He slid into the blankets and pulled her against him lovingly. "I love you." He whispered to her.

She awoke first the next morning. She could not move. The body of her husband was wrapped about her own protectively. He was warm and naked. He was soundly asleep. She looked up at him from where her head rested in the crook of his arm.

Half an hour later his eyes snapped open. He had had the strangest feeling, a deliberate stillness.

He looked down into the emerald jewels of his wife's alert eyes. "Hey." He said. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

She smiled. "Good morning to you too Robert." She said.

He grinned and kissed her. "Morning my darling angel." He caressed her back. "You were watching me?"

"I was. I was watching you sleep, listening to you breathe."

She looked so exotic there in the morning sunlight that shone in through the window. Her auburn hair fell about her pillow and shoulder like a living thing. He hugged her fiercely and brought her mouth to his as he rolled her to where she lay partially on his broad chest.

She reached her hands up and played with his hair as he deepened the kiss. He smiled against her lips. Finally he pulled back. "How do you feel Mandy?"

"Better." She answered

"Glad to hear it." He said. His hands massaged her back down to her bottom. She smiled and reached a hand down to touch him intimately. He gasped and widened his eyes as he gazed at her playful smile. "What are you about my little vixen?"

"You came home late. I think that deserves a punishment." She said.

"Oh?" he said surprised and delighted by her playfulness after being sick.

She kissed his chest working her warm mouth to his nipple. He gasped as she licked it. Then she nipped it playfully and he yelped. "Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Yes, I bet you are." He quipped.

She worked lower until she was under the blankets and he could only feel her. She nuzzled his abdomen and worked down further. Her hands rubbed his powerful thighs. She settled down and caused him to writhe in the sheets as she toyed with him. When he was done and relaxing she surfaced, licking the last little bit from a corner of her mouth.

"Bad boy." She said.

He burst out laughing and pulled her against him. "Oh I love you so."

She rose from him and stretched. "I'm hungry." She whimpered.

He threw the blankets back and stood. "Are you?" He fetched his breeches and his shirt. He stood before her looking like a pirate with his hair loose about his shoulders and his shirt untucked.

He kissed her lips. "Then I must go find my starving wife food."

She walked with him into the next room. "What do you want my sweet?"

"Toast, milk, ham, cheese, and an egg."

"Is that all?" He teased. He was thankful that her appetite had returned.

"I have something to tell you." She said, suddenly shy.

He looked up at her. "Go on."

"Robert how do you feel about children?" she stammered.

He smiled. "I can't wait to share a child with you."

"Good." She said relieved.

"Why my sweet?" He pulled her close.

She reached for his hand and laid it on her belly. "Because in 8 more months I will give you a child." She said softly.

Utter surprise and happiness crossed his face. He hugged her tightly and then jumped back as if he thought he would crush the life within her small body. His mouth kissed hers passionately. "Oh Mand! A child! Our child! Our First Born!"

He caressed her arms as he knelt before her. He planted a kiss on her belly. He beamed up at her. She was happy to see that he was so happy. He seemed to want a child very much.

It was sometime before he pulled away from her. "Should you be standing dearest?" He asked suddenly rising to his feet. He picked her up into his arms and moved to set her in a chair. "Can I get you anything with breakfast? Tea perhaps?"

She smiled at this new behavior. "Tea sounds wonderful if it puts your heart at ease. Robert the baby won't come for some months. The doctor said I could do things as normal. I just should not over exert myself. I can get it myself. Really." She tried to rise but he held her gently, firmly in the chair with his hand on her shoulder.

"I will fetch it. I must keep you well fed for my coming son." He said with a smile on his lips that threatened to split his face.

He was about to pull on his boots when there was a knock. "Yes. The door is open." Bordon said.

Tavington entered and shut the door behind him. He was in his waistcoat with his hair tied loosely back with a bowed ribbon. He was not in his riding breeches, but some other ones he had that were white in color.

"And how are you doing?" He asked his sister.

"I feel better thank you William." She looked at them. "Is this your day off duty?"

"Yes." William answered. "There are no supply wagons today and our horses need a rest."

She nodded. "We were just about to have breakfast. Would you join us?"

He smiled. "Gladly."

"I will fetch a maid to bring it." Bordon said finishing putting on his boots. He pulled his hair back and tied the mass together. He walked out still grinning.

When he was gone Tavington looked at his sister who was seated comfortably in a chair watching him.

"Your hair is a little disheveled." He commented. "Would you like me to comb it and braid it for you."

She smiled and flipped it over the chair back. Tavington looked about for a hairbrush and a ribbon. She pointed to a bureau. He opened it and found several black ones that were no doubt Bordon's. He picked one and lifted a pig hair hairbrush with long dark red and lighter shorted strands as well. _She must brush his hair with this as well as her own hair,_ he thought as he lifted it in his hand.

"You look better." He said as he walked behind her and took a hold of the thick mass. He began to comb through it with firm strokes as he done many times in the past. She had taught him to braid hair when she was a little eight-year-old. It had helped later. He could do his own queue tight enough to impress any without help.

She winced occasionally as he found the snarls. He would drop most of her hair and work on the small section of hair to comb out the ball. He was very good at this after years of doing her hair for her. It thrilled some of his lady friends when he would play with their hair.

When Bordon returned, Tavington was nearly done with the long simple braid he was putting her hair into. Bordon found it interesting to watch such tender moments between the normally cold and quiet Colonel. Tavington was completely different around his sister. He put up with her as he did no one else.

He watched as Tavington finished and lowered her hair down. He went a brought the chair from Amanda's small writing desk over. He offered his brother-in-law the other chair and sat down on the smaller chair.

Sarah walked in with a large tray of food. She set it on the table and smiled. "Is that all?" she queried.

"Yes, thank you." Amanda said.

The three sat down to eat. Amanda ate quite a bit. This surprised Tavington, but Bordon did not seem to notice or if he had, care. Tavington was happy that she seemed to be over whatever illness that had affected her. It had troubled him greatly to see her ill.

When the meal was done Amanda rose gingerly from her seat and walked to sit on her favorite ledge. Tavington and Bordon watched her.

"You are very quiet today Mandy." Tavington said.

"I'm thinking." She replied. She rubbed her belly thoughtfully as she looked at the two men. "I'm thinking about how happy I am to have you two in my life." She said.

Tavington smiled and rose. He hugged her. "Do you wish to go out and sit in the gardens today?"

Amanda caught Bordon's look, but smiled at her brother. "I would love to."

"Maybe you can sing us a song."

"Yes, but be weary not to over do it." Bordon said. "Remember what the doctor told you."

Amanda was touched by his concern, but also amused at his over protectiveness all of a sudden.

"Doctor?" Tavington looked at her sharply. "So the doctor come to see you. What did he have to say to you."

"He said that everything was normal." She said skirting the issue of being pregnant, but not lying to him either.

"I am glad to hear it." Tavington said. "Come lets go outside." He said putting his arm about her and steering her out. Bordon followed closely behind as he put on his waistcoat.

They walked out. She went to the grass under a tree and sat. Bordon sat down against the tree and pulled her against him. Her brother lay on his side facing the couple. He smiled at her.

Amanda laid her head against Bordon's shoulder as he rubbed her arms. He kissed her hair and sat back relaxed and totally at peace. Amanda then noticed that her brother had a pistol attached to his hip. It seemed he'd hardly go anywhere unarmed.

Amanda spotted a young fledgling hoping on the ground. She rose and went to it. It tried to hop away from her, but she went to her knees and caught it gently in her hands. She lifted the small quivering creature up into the bows of the nearby tree. The fledgling looked at her once before hopping more into the tree for cover.

She began to sing. The song had no words, only the sweetest melody. She moved about the grass. Bordon and Tavington watched her.

Bordon smiled. She scared up several butterflies from a small muddy patch.

"She moves like a butterfly." A voice from the side of the tree startled both men.

Both looked up and saw the gaze of the Lord General. They rose quickly to their feet, but he waved their bows.

Cornwallis smiled. "I am pleased to see her up and about."

"She seems to be feeling much better." Tavington said. She fell to her knees in a patch of wild clover and laughed.

Bordon rose and went to her. He wrapped his arms about her. "Are you going to tell your brother?" He asked softly in her ear.

"Why spoil his good mood?"

"You don't think he will be pleased?"

"No I don't." She said.

He rubbed her belly. "I'm happy."

She smiled. "You're also biased."

He smiled to her and kissed her ear.

Cornwallis and Tavington watched them. "They seem quite happy together." The General remarked.

"Yes." Tavington said.

The rest of the day was spent with the three spending all day together. When it was time to retire, the Bordons went to bed.

Bordon held his wife close. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"I don't care. You want a son. That is plain."

"I want a son to inherit and I want a daughter to pass on your good looks to my grandchildren." He said.

She smiled and kissed his nose. "You flatter me."

"Not nearly often enough."

She curled up beside him. He rubbed her belly tenderly. "I can't wait to hold our child."

"You have eight months to wait."

"I shall burst by then." He teased. He eased back against the pillows. "I love you."

"I love you." She said. Soon she slept warm and snug in her husband's embrace.

Bordon stayed awake to think about the future. His wife, their coming child, telling his family about his marriage and the baby…The future was for the next day he thought as he eased into slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**THE KIDNAPPED BELLE OF THE BALL!**

Bordon awoke. It was now late September. The couple now shared a thick blanket to ward off the fall chill. He rose from the bed slow so he would not disturb his sleeping wife. He went to the window and pulled back the cover to look outside. The new day was dawning.

The leaves were bending against the soft breath of air carried on the breeze. They had lost their bright greens and were now dull green or already in their brown and orange hues. The grasses were brown and noisy as one tread on them.

He looked back at the jewel in his life. The soft early morning sun cascaded down and shone on her beautiful face. She did not seem thrilled by this. After a moment she turned in her slumber so she was no longer facing the hated light that disturbed her.

He smiled as he let the cover fall back into place. He crawled back into bed.

He pulled her into his embrace gently. His hand moved to the swell of her belly automatically. He rubbed it gently. A soft smile crossed his fair one's face.

He smiled and kissed her cheek thinking how life had been. He would leave early on patrols and come home in the evenings. Sometimes he would be gone several days. They would miss each other terribly. They would eat dinner and then retire. He would make love to his young wife hungrily. He then would watch her drift into slumber as he caressed her body lovingly.

She turned and looked sleepily at him. "When do you leave?" she asked softly.

"An hour. Will you join me for some breakfast?" He always seemed concerned that she was not getting enough nourishment for the baby and herself. She was tired more often and needed naps.

She smiled and sat up, the blanket falling from her body. Her alabaster skin glowed in the near darkness of their sanctuary.

She rose quickly and pulled on her nightgown and then a robe. Bordon fetched her some socks. She sat gingerly on the bed as he slipped them over her legs. He caressed them gently and looked up at her. She rose and walked into the next room and was surprised to see her brother seated with breakfast laid out on their table. He was sipping some sort of warm drink as he was sitting in the full splendor of his uniform.

He looked at her and smiled as she closed the door behind her so her husband could dress privately. Tavington was amused at that. He had seen Bordon many times that they were in camp where no women were about.

He rose and folded her into a hug. He felt her belly against him as he kissed her cheek. He looked down and touched it through the fabric. "Bordon is feeding you too well." He remarked. She smiled. She was yet to tell him of her pregnancy. Cornwallis was extremely happy when she told him and was already making comments about having little Bordons on each knee. She was still afraid of what her brother's reaction would be. She could not wait much longer or he would hear the news from somewhere else or he would know it just by looking at her.

"I think I'm not feeding her enough." Bordon commented as he stepped from the room in a tucked white shirt, riding breeches, and boots. He was busily pulling his hair back for the regulation queue that he would have Amanda wrap in a few moments since she was awake.

"Oh?" Tavington asked looking down at the visible swell. He was wondering how he had missed her. Bordon was fattening her up. Surly he wanted to keep his commander's sister well fit as a trophy wife.

Amanda moved into Bordon's embrace and hugged him. She looked into his eyes for reassurance. He smiled and nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking about doing.

She turned and Bordon wrapped his hands about her. "William…" She began trying to find the words.

He took a sip from his drink. She had a curious look on her face. Almost as though what she was going to say troubled her. "Amanda you can tell me anything. I'm your brother and we have no secrets between us." He eyed her. "Now what is the problem." Mentally he went over what it could be. It had nothing to do with Bordon because she would not dare to complain about him in his presence to him. What was it then?

"There is no problem." She met his icy gaze and held it as he took another sip. "William, I'm pregnant." She said bluntly knowing she could not dress it up as she had with her husband and Cornwallis.

His eyes widened in shock. He spat out the contents in his mouth in utter surprise. "You're what?" He asked. Had he just heard what he thought he had?

"She's three months with child, William." Bordon said as he rubbed her belly.

Tavington's mouth moved as he tried to talk, but could not. He finally resorted to sitting in a chair and burying his face in his hands. He knew that it was a possibility. They were newlyweds and had each other almost every night, but by God, did it have to happen so quickly?

She moved and went to her knees before him. She rested her hands on his knees and looked up at him. "Aren't you happy for us? You'll be having a niece or nephew soon." She said.

He lifted his hands to look at her. "I can't believe you would do such a thing to me." He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He demanded in his harsh commander tone. "Either of you?" He asked shooting a look up at Bordon.

"Because I was afraid that you would take it badly." She said. He reached down and touched her cheek.

"Amanda I love you, but why do you find ways to injure me?" He asked.

Her blood boiled at that comment. Her brother's pride was tainting her happiness and she would not allow it. She rose from him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you always such a monster when it comes to things making me happy?" She yelled. She promptly turned and went into the bedroom.

Bordon and Tavington watched her. "Mandy?" They whispered after her.

Tavington felt horrible about what he had just done, but his pride would not allow him to apologize just yet. He realized that he was not so much unhappy with the coming child as he was fearful of it. He feared its birth and the possibility of losing Amanda because of it. This was something he knew he would have to tell her. Something in him stopped him every time. It would destroy who she was and what she thought she was.

He swallowed hard and looked up at his confused brother-in-law. "Go to her." He whispered and left the room. He went to his own rooms and shut the door.

_God now I've done it. She won't want anything to do with me._

About a half an hour later he saw Bordon come out of the fort with his helm on. He went to him.

"How is she?" Tavington asked concerned.

Bordon looked up at him. "She'll be alright. She really had hoped you would take it well."

"I guess I took it about as well as your wedding hummm?" he asked.

"Worse." Bordon said. Tavington flashed him a look.

Tavington steadied himself against a remark he was going to tell his subordinate. He was talking to him as his brother-in-law not his major. They mounted and rode off as a few specks of snow began to fly.

Amanda watched from her window. She was not really all that surprised by her brother's reaction, but it still hurt to hear his selfish claims that she was doing it to injure him and not that it was the fruit of her love with Bordon.

Sarah knocked and come in. She made the bed and helped Amanda dress. "There is a package for you." Sarah told her. "Lord Cornwallis has it in his office. He told me to fetch you to see it."

Amanda pulled on a lavender and white-stripped dress. Sarah helped her put on her silk flower choker. Amanda brushed out her hair and pulled it back from her eyes. Last to go on was her mop cap.

Amanda walked down the hall and nearly was run over by Captain Fredickson as he came out of his rooms. He reached out and steadied her.

"Sorry." He said with a cheerful smiled. He looked at her. "Your baby grows everyday." He commented. He released her with a grin. "Where are you off to?"

"Cornwallis." She said.

"I'll take you there." He offered his arm and they walked down the stairs.

Some of the men raised their eyebrows, but the officers knew Fredrickson too well. He was escorting her somewhere. Most likely because of the number of enlisted men in the building on this day they assumed.

Harry Price was off running Cornwallis business it seemed for he was not at his desk.

Fredickson went and knocked on the door and opened it. Cornwallis was speaking with General O'Hara.

"Excuse the interruption sir, but Mrs. Bordon wishes to speak to you." Fredickson said. He stepped out of the way to let her pass. She smiled her thanks and he shut the door behind him.

"Ahh Greetings Amanda." Cornwallis said with a large grin on his face.

She bowed her head slightly to him. He had told her she need not show him such respect, but she did regardless.

O'Hara smiled at her. "You look very lovely this morning Miss Tav…I mean Mrs. Bordon."

She smiled at him. Cornwallis came forward and took her hand. He kissed her gently on the hand before leading her to a seat.

He looked at her. "I have a question for you." He said awkwardly.

"Yes Charles?" she asked leaning back comfortably with her hands resting on the swell of her child.

"May I touch your stomach." He met her eyes as he flushed slightly. "My wife never blessed me with children."

"I would be honored." She said. She lifted her hands and gently took one of his. She pulled him a step closer and laid it on her. He moved his hand to feel the swell of life within her. He was strangely fascinated with it.

He smiled. "It is so amazing how an act of love can bring another being into this world." He said softly. He met her gaze squarely. "I will do all in my power to keep you and this child safe." He pledged.

O'Hara stayed back. He held a package in his hands. Cornwallis moved back and smiled. "I hope to see this child grow strong and happy. I'm hoping for a girl to spoil." He confided in her.

She smiled. Cornwallis seemed to ache to be a grandfather. She loved him like a father and was glad he was happy.

"I have something for you." He said. He retrieved the package from O'Hara. "I sent for this a while back and it has just arrived. Just in time for the Harvest Ball."

He opened it and lifted a perfect dark blue dress of satin. The stomacher was blue with pink bows and fringed with white lace. The cuffs of the dress were lovely lace as well. She gasped. It was from France she knew.

"But Charles…" She began.

He hushed her. "You are my daughter here and thus I will present gifts to you as such."

She touched the fabric as it showed different shades of blue in the sunlight according to the fold. It was simply lovely.

"Thank you." She managed.

He looked over at a privacy screen. "Go try it on. I want see you in it." He said.

She smiled and lifted it. She lifted the pinner cap and shoes and made her way behind it. She undressed to her shift and pulled on the lovely dress. She put the pinner cap on her head. Last she stepped into the shoes. It all fit so wonderfully. There was even an allowance for her distended belly.

"I'm coming out. Don't laugh." She said.

She came out straightening the dress as she walked. She looked shyly up at Cornwallis and O'Hara. They both stood together watching her. Cornwallis smiled admiringly. O'Hara's mouth was open. He had never seen anything so lovely in his life.

She turned around. "I feel so dressed up. Even for a ball this seems to be too much."

"Nonsense. You will be the belle of the ball." Cornwallis said.

"Are you sure my belly is not to big for it?"

"No." Cornwallis said. He came to her and put on the pearl necklace that he had given her to wear at her wedding around her neck. "My wife smiles in heaven when you wear this. I feel it." He said.

"She touched it as he tied the ribbon. "I can't wear this. It was your wife's."

"She lives on when her memories and treasures are worn by another."

Amanda embraced the Lord General as she would her father to comfort him. O'Hara had never heard so much emotion from the Lord General. He watched the two embrace and he could see tears wetting the Lord's cheeks as he reminisced on his wife.

Quietly the general left the two.

The next two days were busy at the fort as servants went back and forth between the fort and Middleton Place. The dragoons returned early and Amanda was happy. She when out and embraced her husband and brother.

She showed off her dress to her husband who was totally amazed at how she looked and the Lord General's generosity.

A knock interrupted the fashion show. Amanda went and opened the door. Tavington stood there already in his formal uniform. She looked at him and he her.

"You look lovely." He said softly.

"What do you want William?" She snapped. She loved him, but her temper had not cooled from his comments. He had spent the past few days avoiding her.

"I came to beg forgiveness for my foolish behavior." He said softly. "I should not let my personal feelings interfere with your happiness." He reached out a hand to touch her. She intercepted it and held it. "Mandy…" he began. "Please forgive me my pride."

She eyed him. There was hurt in his gaze that she did not allow him to touch her.

"Accepted." She said softly.

"Now may I say hello to my nephew?" He asked.

"What is it with men and boys?" She sighed. "The only male I have met who wants a girl is Cornwallis."

She opened the door and let him walk inside.

"You are sure the ball won't tire you too much." Tavington asked as he laid a hand on her belly. "Hello in there." He said. "This is your Uncle William."

Bordon who was belting on his dress saber was trying his hardest not to laugh as Tavington stooped and laid his ear to her belly. Amanda smiled. "William…"

"What's that you say? Tickle your mommy? But why little one? To cheer her up you say. Alright." He reached up and tickled her sides. She laughed and tried to escape as Tavington held her.

Finally when she was out of breath he stopped. She sat down and glared at him. He smiled and kissed her brow.

Bordon came over and smiled at his brother-in-law, who had lightened the mood considerably.

When she had breath enough she stood. Tavington watched as she went and drew the satin ribbon around her ponytail. Tavington made a large beautiful bow.

Together they walked out to the carriage. O'Hara was riding with them. Bordon and Amanda sat side by side. He held her hand as the carriage started off. She leaned against him and dozed off. The three men did not speak for fear they would disturb her.

When they finally pulled up to Middleton Place, Bordon nudged Amanda awake. O'Hara stepped out followed by Tavington and lastly Bordon. Amanda went to step out and was greeted by several hands holding her arms so she would not fall.

A young man came with a message for Tavington. "Excuse me Amanda. I must go attend Lord Cornwallis. I will join you shortly." He said with a nod to Bordon. He walked in to the house and upstairs. Amanda walked with her arm encircled with Bordon's.

They walked out into the back lawn and met up with Captain Wilkins. He bowed and kissed Amanda's hand. "I do declare that you are the most beautiful woman here." The Captain said. "That dress is stunning."

She smiled and looked up at him. "You are welcome to look Captain." _Look, but not touch,_ she thought.

Bordon smiled inwardly. She was toying with him knowing full well that she could with a major for a husband and a colonel for a brother. He was not overly fond of the man. She could tolerate him, which was more than Tavington normally did. The Colonel had always sent him on missions of little importance so he and Bordon could do the real work.

He smiled at her. _God, he was flirting with her._ Bordon sighed and let him know his princess would not fall for his charms by how she was toying him.

Captain Fredrickson came over to her. "Mrs. Bordon good of you to come." He kissed her hand. Shall I fetch you and your husband a drink?"

"Wine." Bordon said.

"I'll see what the Lord General has." She said. She gave her husband's arm a squeeze as she walked with Fredrickson. "Thank you." She said when they were a ways away.

"I know he is quite a strange chap isn't he." Fredickson said wrinkling his nose.

She came to a table and took some fruit juice. Fredickson lifted two glasses of white wine. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Well enough." She said.

He smiled. Ban Tarleton joined them. "Well, well. What light from yon window breaks?" he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"You are looking well Colonel."

"So are you. I hear you have a little Bordon in you." He said leaning towards her.

"Yes. It will be born in March." She said sipping her drink.

He smiled. "I can't wait to meet it." He looked down. "Uncle Ban will take good care of you."

"So will Uncle Will." Fredrickson said.

She looked up at him. "Your name is William as well."

"Yes." He said. "But the lads call me Sweet William or Will to keep me apart from the Colonel."

She walked with the two for some time. She turned and saw Cornwallis exit the house in an older looking uniform with new gold cord on it.

He was talking to O'Hara. Tavington was in the door. He walked down the stairs and was instantly surrounded by two women. He snatched a glass of wine and began to talk with them. Amanda walked to the outskirts of the party where there was a bench and a view of the events. Bordon nodded to her. An enlisted man stood nearby.

After her rest she went to Cornwallis who was talking to a man and lady. She stood back and felt hands encircle her hips.

She leaned back. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Bordon's rich velvety voice asked her as he leaned down. His warm breath teased her ear. She smiled.

"Yes."

"Are you tired?"

"No." She said. "I want to walk."

He nodded and offered his arm. They were on the third terrace when a bright light and thunderous sound caused them to turn. Amanda cried out as she watched the ship that was harbored on the river dock burst into flames, as there were several explosions from powder magazines.

Everyone was gasping. Bordon swung into action as he saw the enlisted men running for the dock. "I must go." Bordon said. He saw a man. "You there. Will you escort my wife back to the house?"

"Yes Sir."

Bordon went to join several officers who were running to investigate. The young enlisted man shepherded Amanda ahead of him as they made their way towards the house. No one else was about.

She suddenly felt a hand tangle in her hair and pull her head back painfully against someone. She felt cold steel go to her throat.

"Now if you're a good girl nothing will happen to you." A harsh whisper said in her ear. "Miss Tavington." He said in disdain.

"Who are you?' she managed. "Leave me be." She gasped.

She gasped for air as she felt herself turning. She watched a man with long brown hair bash a pistol into her guardian's temple. He and another man were dressed as infantrymen.

Her captor started to walk with her. She felt a shoe slip from her foot as the muddied earth there clasped hold of it. A younger blond hair man came forward also in uniform and bound her wrists with rope. He then gagged her mouth with a long strip of cloth. She was lifted into her captor's arms and carried into the trees. Her captor had long gray hair and bright eyes.

She was roughly spun about and her eyes were bound. She struggled as best she could, but in vain. She felt her other shoe fall.

She felt herself lifted onto a horse. A firm hand wrapped about her waist and held her firmly. "You are now under the arrest of the Continental Army." A deep voice said near her ear. "If you do not try anything I will not be forced to harm you Miss Tavington."

She whimpered and felt the horse gallop off.

About half an hour later Tavington and Bordon searched through the huddled mass of sobbing women for Amanda. They looked at every woman. Amanda was not there. Fear gripped their hearts as Bordon went to find Cornwallis and Tavington rode to the wounded tents. Less than an hour later they met up with no sign of her.

Cornwallis ordered a search of the grounds. The young private was found ten minutes later when a rifle was heard near the tree line. He was sitting holding his head after firing his weapon straight up in distress. Bordon and Tavington rushed to the scene. There were signs of a struggle and a lady's shoe in the mud.

Tavington leaned over him as he recovered. "Which way did the men go?" He asked coldly.

"I don't know Colonel. I just saw some boys come from the trees and grab Mrs. Bordon. They hit me in the head and here I am."

Tavington could see he was telling the truth. Sighing he rose. Bordon walked into the trees and found horse prints and Amanda's second shoe. There was also a note. He brought both to Tavington.

"Rebels." The Colonel spat.

Bordon took the note and read it.

ATTENTION GREEN DRAGOONS

YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THE MURDER OF AN INNOCENT BOY. THUS WE TAKE YOUR SISTER TAVINGTON. IF YOU HOPE TO SEE HER AGAIN, STOP YOUR ATTACKS ON CIVILIANS.

LONG LIVE AMERICA AND LIBERTY

Bordon looked at Tavington. "There is no ransom demand for her." He said worried.

"All the more reason we must find her." Tavington said trying to control his panic. It was his fault that he put Amanda in such a position. He had to find her before the rebels did her in. Visions of her being raped to death, beaten, or shot flashed across his eyes.

He turned to Cornwallis who was not far off. "Sir." He came forward. "I will need a patrol of infantry." He said. "And about thirty Dragoons."

"Of course. Use whatever you need Colonel. I do not doubt you want her home safely."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**THE FRENCH CONNECTION**

Amanda felt the horse finally slow down as she heard horses splashing in water. The air had a strange scent to it. A sweet rotting smell almost. She felt her mount stop and the rider dismount from behind her. She was lifted off the horse and carried uphill she felt herself being dropped unceremoniously on the hard earth. She groaned and shivered.

She could hear many men moving about her. About an hour later she felt herself being lifted gently. She heard the crackling of a fire.

She felt the strong arms set her with her back against something hard. She felt something go about her ankle. It was cool against her stocking foot.

She felt someone reach around her head and untie the blindfold. She blinked noting it was dark and the only light was from the fire nearby and the moon. She looked up at the man. He was tall as he squatted beside her removing her gag as well. He was handsome in his own right. He wore a jacket of green over his shirt and breeches. He wore the military style boots of a high-ranking officer.

He smiled down at her.

"How are you madam?" he asked with a thick accent.

She smiled to herself. A Frenchman. She should have known with his thick eyebrows and pronounced nose.

She looked at him. "I'm cold." She stated in French. He seemed surprised by her perfect Parisian accent. Her mother had been French and had taught her well.

He fetched her a blanket and wrapped it about her. "Madam, you are from Paris?" He asked her with a Lyon accent.

"Hey what are you two chatting about?" the long silver haired man interrupted. He had been the one who had captured her.

"She is speaking to me in French."

"What did she say?" asked a man in a dark jacket. She knew his voice. He had been the second rider on the horse.

"She said she was cold." The Frenchman said looking back at her.

"Is that all she said Jean?"

"Yes Ben."

"Why would the Butcher's sister speak French?" another queried.

The man named Ben knelt by her and offered her some food. She gazed at him coldly.

"You should keep your strength up Miss." He said.

"Mrs." She corrected. "I'm married." She said

"Well your husband is a lucky bastard." Someone said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm quite sure he rides well too." Another said. Again laughter.

She flushed at the double meaning.

"Pay them no mind." Ben said.

She could not eat with her hands bound. The Frenchman cut her free. She accepted the food. She really was quite hungry.

She ate quietly. A black man sat down near her.

She listened as the men played instruments and soon was asleep.

She awoke to something pinching her breast. Her eyes opened wide. She saw the ugliest man above her. He smiled and bent and kissed her. She bit his lip hard. He yelped and slapped her. He covered her mouth and bent to her ear. "Now if ya're quiet I won't have to hurt ya." He whispered.

She shoved him away from her. She rose and tried to run, but she was hobbled and could not go far. He smiled and came towards her. He grabbed her and bent her over a table. His hands went to the stomacher and were trying to remove it. His mouth worked its way down as his hand worked up her skirt.

She struggled. Her hands looked for any sort of weapon she could use. Her hands closed over a bottle. She brought it up and with all her might brought it crashing onto his head. It broke with a crash.

She smiled and shook his head free of the pieces. A trickle of blood started to run down his face. He chuckled as she held the broken top out. "What are ya goin' to go with that? Kill me? Come on then."

She knew she looked a sight with her dress open to the middle of her bosom and down her shoulders. She brought the bottle to her own neck. "No there is another option." She pressed it.

She held her ground defiantly. She felt a trickle of blood start down her neck. "I'm with child sir, but I swear on my child's life you will not defile me." She hissed.

She watched as someone laid a knife to the man's neck. Ben stood behind him. "Stand down Rollins."

After a few moments Rollins lifted his hands. The Frenchman came forward and saw how much she was shaking. He knelt and released the rope hobble. She fought him. He understood. She was panicked from nearly being raped.

"Madam." He said. He gently lifted the bottle from her neck. He cast it aside and pulled her close to him as she began to sob. He kissed her head and whispered to her soothingly.

She was on the verge of collapsing. He could feel it in how she clung to him. He swung her into his arms. He looked back at Ben. He nodded to him as he walked to the back part of the area. There he set her down. He gently reached to help her button her top. Her hand flew up and stopped him.

"Easy." He whispered in English. "I only wish to help you."

He removed his jacket and laid it on her.

She heard Ben's voice. "No one will lay their hands on our guest. I will execute the next man who tries. John, take Rollins out and teach him not to make free with women."

"Yes sir."

Ben came and knelt by her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly.

"Is it true?" Ben asked. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, by my husband." She managed. Ben saw how shaken she was.

He stood and grabbed a flask. He offered it to her. "This will help you relax." He said.

She took a sip and gasped as it burned the whole way down. She drank some more and lay back trying to still her furious heartbeat.

She did not sleep the remainder of the night Ben and Jean kept their watch on her all night.

Early the next morning they saddled up. Jean blindfolded her and then set her on his mount. He mounted and shifted until he was comfortable. They were quite close. She felt his arm wrap about her. They rode out. The air soon became cleaner. Jean removed the blindfold after about two hours. She blinked against the bright light and looked around. They were riding up a hill. She saw a small village.

Children flooded into the square as the men dismounted. They scooped their respective herds up and hugged them.

Amanda smiled as she felt Jean dismount. He helped her down and they walked to where Ben and the pastor were standing.

They spent the day in Pembroke and the night. Jean kept close guard over his charge. She slept that night in a bed tied up in a sack. He sat in a chair next to her and grinned at her. "It's so you don't run off." He told her. "Who knows what the wilds hold?"

She nodded and fell asleep. She trusted Jean. She had learned that he was a Major in the French army. He was a gentleman.

Morning came and Jean helped Amanda mount. She watched fathers kiss their children goodbye and embrace their wives. The men loaded a wagon full of salt pewter. They started off. Gabriel Martin said his good-byes to Miss Howard and then rode to join the group.

He smiled at his father and Amanda saw he had black on his teeth. She smiled and shook her head. His father Ben shook his head after doing a double take.

Again she was blindfolded, as the air became rioting sweet. She heard water splashing and then she was being lifted down.

The blindfold was removed. Ben put a warm blanket about Amanda's thin shoulders. "There. Are you hungry?" He asked her. Gabriel hobbled her legs.

She rubbed the swell of her belly. "Yes."

She ate and enjoyed the rebel company as best she could. Rollins kept his distance. His face still bore the signs of John beating him.

Jean looked up at her. "Do you know any tunes Madam?"

"Yes." She smiled and began to sing softly.

FIRE CHILD DANCE. FIRE CHILD SING. FIRE CHILD IS FOR ME. FIRE CHILD DANCE FIRE CHILD SING. FIRE CHILD SING SOFTLY.

She repeated the song several times as the men listened. As she ended the men clapped.

"So it is true that beautiful women have beautiful voices." Gabriel said.

Then men nodded. "Do you know any others?"

She sang several tunes that she knew. Then she needed to retire. Jean and Ben walked with her all but carrying her.

Ben opened a small box. "Riding does not suit that lovely dress." He said. "Here. Mrs. Howard was kind enough to let you have this one." He said lifting a dark conservative dress embroidered with silver thread.

Both men turned to allow her some privacy. She dressed quickly lying her ball dress over some of the boxes. She coughed politely to say she was finished. They turned to see her on her last button. She unbound her hair gently. Jean noticed for the first time the extent of the swell against the tight cloth where her child was.

She sat down in the nest the she had made the night before. Jean moved to sit next to her.

"Good night." Ben said as he went to join the men.

Jean smiled as she laid back. "Rest easy Madam."

She did so.

Soon she slept. She awoke sometime later to a strange rustling sound. She opened her eyes and froze instantly. With in striking distance was a large brown snake. Even as she moved her head slightly it curled back and opened its large mouth. It was as white as cotton within. She shook with fear as she watched the snake and it her.

"Jean." She called. She could see him resting not far off. "Jean!" she called more urgently.

He stirred, but it was Martin who awoke. He slept near her feet. He raised his head. "What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Snake." She whispered feeling sweat run down her neck as she tried to hold still and non-threatening.

"That's nice dear…a snake…A SNAKE!" suddenly he was fully awake. He knew that swamps were full of Cottonmouths and Copperheads. Both were deadly snakes if the person was bitten. And if the person was lucky enough to live the limb bitten often had to be remove to stop gangrene.

He slowly moved in a wide circle. "Jean." He said softly.

Jean stirred. He looked about. "Don't move." Ben said behind him. Amanda lifted her gaze slightly and watched him draw out his tomahawk.

The snake was a cottonmouth and a large one at that. He came behind the snake. The snake turned towards him and tried to strike at him. Amanda screamed. Ben knew he was out of range. He knew he could not get closer. He withdrew his pistol. He aimed at the snake as it reared and opened its mouth. He fired. The loud noise caused all to start.

Jean instantly was on his feet as he saw the snake fall and knelt by Amanda who was clearly shaken. He moved her so he could hold her against him. He whispered to her softly to comfort her.

The men rushed forward from their beds. Most of them were naked from the waist up. "Ben what is it?" John asked.

"Our guest had an unwanted visitor." Ben said as he picked the snake up by its tail and showed them.

"Big one too." John said. "That is the biggest cottonmouth I've seen."

Ben nodded and flung it out into the water. "Our lady is quite the snake charmer. She was well within range and it didn't go after her."

The men murmured to themselves and went back to bed.

"But it could have." Jean said as he held the weeping girl against him.

"I want to go home. I want William. I want Robert." She whimpered.

"There…there." Jean said. Ben laid a hand on her shoulder. He looked up at Ben as he rocked her in his embrace. "She wants to go back."

"It's dead. It can't hurt you." He said. He sighed. "I promise to bring you home soon." He promised. "I only want to make my point."

"So you aren't going to kill me?" She sniffed lifting her head.

"You are a woman and a woman with child as well. We do not kill women and children. No matter whose side they are on." Ben said.

"That is not what I have heard about you Benjamin Martin." She said. She had heard her brother and husband discussing it one day after she had retired. She knew all about Fort Wilderness. Bordon had talked with his Indian scout about it and was telling her brother. They however were not positive that Ben was the Ghost they sought. She had heard much about the guerrilla warfare that the rebels were using as well.

Ben was silent for several long moments. He then turned. "I would never kill an innocent woman again. You are innocent in this war other than the fact you support the tyrant in England. The child in your belly must be looked after. No, I will not harm you in anyway if I can avoid it, but I need your cooperation."

With that Ben turned and left her in the care of Jean.

John Billings disturbed her roughly from her bed. She had not slept all night. Jean had stayed awake with her, trying to relax her nerves. He brought her some breakfast of grits and bread. She ate not out of hunger, but to support the life within her.

She ate quickly and then was lifted into a wagon. Her hands, feet, mouth, and eyes were bound as she was placed in a nest of warm blankets. It was driven through the shallow swamp. She felt it lurch to a stop. She heard men's voices and horses running off.

All was quiet for sometime. She then heard a thunderous sound to the left side. Rifle fire! She whimpered. She could neither see nor cry out for help. The noise was near deafening and then began to die away. She heard one final shot and then stillness. She could hear her heart in her ears.

Then she heard horses and cowered down in her blankets in fear of what was coming.

"Get the girl!" Ben was shouting. "Hurry they are coming!"

She felt someone pluck her up from where she was. Her head hit something hard and she felt blood begin to run, but she ignored it. She felt a shoulder wedge between the swell of her child and her bosom. She groaned and she felt a moment of free fall then pain. She whimpered softly. The man who was carrying her had jumped.

She felt someone grab her by the back of her dress and lift her up. The rider swung her legs to one side and turned her to face him as he bent over her and rode hard. A firm hold kept her in place.

"Hold on madam." Jean said above her.

It was all she could do to wrap a hand around his neck once she found it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**WHERE THERE IS A WILL (TAVINGTON), THERE IS A WAY**

Amanda finally was lifted down after what seemed to be hours. She was set down before the fire and she was released, but hobbled. She sat looking about. Only 7 men remained. What had happened to drop their numbers?

Night was beginning to fall. Gabriel came from somewhere. "I have the count." He sighed wearily. "22 are dead. 18 are wounded and 20 are missing."

Rollins was gathering his things and moved to stand before him. "I'm through." He said.

He roughly pushed passed Gabriel and then bowled Amanda cleanly over. She landed on the earth with a cry as her nose and mouth hit a stone.

"He won't be the last to leave." One of the men said as Jean helped Amanda to her feet and sat her down.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly in French.

"Yes." She answered reaching a hand up to wipe away the blood.

"Trust me soon, my countrymen will arrive. The French army…" Jean said

"The hell with you and the hell with the French army." A man interrupted him.

"We don't need 'em. We got Benjamin Martin. And look what he done to the French." Another said. The other two around him nodded and chuckled.

Jean rolled his eyes and grabbed a cloth. He knelt by Amanda. She looked up at him. He gently moved Amanda's hand away and held it to stop the blood from her nose and mouth. He could already make out a large bruise on her cheek in the firelight.

Gabriel walked back to be with his father. They seemed to be in a deep serious discussion.

After some time Amanda saw something beyond the mists. It was coming closer. Ben and Gabriel leaped up and helped them.

"The British have 18 of our men at Fort Carolina. They going be hung one at a time until they give up the rest of us." The black man voice rang out a clear as day.

Jean and another leapt up to help. Gabriel and another man brought an injured man to the fire. He had been shot in the leg. Jean looked down at her as he helped the black man sit.

The white man winced in pain. "Easy Dan." Ben said. He looked up at Amanda. "Can you help him?" He begged.

"An English whore? You're going to let her touch me?" the man asked as he shifted and winced terribly. "She's the Butcher's sister. What if she carves me up?"

"What if I don't and let you bleed to death." She countered.

"She's not a whore, she is an officer's sister and another's wife." Jean said sternly. "If you want to be in good hands I suggest you apologize for that."

The man took a deep breath. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He said through pain gritted teeth.

Amanda took a deep breath. _I can't he is a rebel. To heal him would make him strong to fight. And yet as a good woman I can not just stand by and let him bleed to death when I could have helped him. I could not live with that guilt._

She looked up from Ben to Jean. "Bring me spirits, bandages, and hot water." She ordered.

It was just after dark as Bordon and Tavington approached Cornwallis's office. They stepped in and shut the door. O'Hara and Cornwallis were looking over a map.

"We have looked here, here, and here." Cornwallis said. "With no sign of her." He looked up as Tavington bowed and come around the desk.

"We have captured 18 rebels sir. I am sure on pain of death they will reveal their nest." Tavington said.

"Where did you set your trap?" Cornwallis asked.

Tavington showed him. "Here. We did patrols after several escaped our grasp." He sighed wearily. "Amanda was not in the area nor was she with them when they stopped the wagons. I checked before we engaged."

"They are hiding her well." Cornwallis said. He looked up at Bordon who looked worse for wear from lack of sleep and riding all day. "How are you holding up major?"

"As well enough as a man can be when his pregnant wife is missing, my Lord." Bordon said. Although the man was standing with perfect military precision, Cornwallis could easily read the lines of fatigue on the man's face. He was very concerned about his young wife, which was a good sign.

Cornwallis looked up at the men about him. "The first will be questioned at noon tomorrow." He said firmly. The men nodded.

They wished her to rise early. She did so grudgingly. She had spent half the night working by candle and fire light to dislodge the ball from the leg of Dan Scott. He was amazed that a woman who was on the other side of this war had such soft and gentle hands to help him. She had had him drink well before so he would not feel her probing. Then she bandaged him and fell into an exhausted sleep near the then sleeping Dan. Someone had laid her in her into her bed and tucked blankets about her.

Jean was bent over her with some water and soup. She ate it. The soup was quite tasty with many vegetables and good beef stock. She wondered who had made it. She was in a group of men. Who cooked? And so well?

She ate and drank every bit given to her.

He smiled. "Your baby will thank you." He said with a smile.

She rose and went to check on Dan. He was sitting comfortably against a log near the newly stirred coals. He smiled at her. He was pale, but seemed in better spirits as she sat down and began to change his dressing.

"I'm really sorry I called you a bad name." He said. She looked up at him.

"The truth may hurt, but at least you were honest in your feelings. It takes a brave man to do that." She said.

He reached out and touched one of her cool newly blood-covered hands with his. "My name is Dan Scott."

"Amanda Bordon." She said.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." She answered.

"You know my Mrs. is expecting a child as well." He said as she lifted his leg slightly so she could wrap it. She rested it on her leg. He winced.

"Then I must do my best make you well so you can see her again." She said with a smile.

He smiled as well.

"You will be a fine mother." A voice said behind her.

She looked up at Ben towering over her and she finished the binding.

"I hope so." She rubbed her belly as she rose awkwardly to her feet. Ben helped her.

"You have such a caring heart. You are not like the other English I have met. You have a brain and use it." Ben said.

"You men are not at all like what my husband or brother told me you were." She patted her belly. "You are men fighting for what you believe in. You are fighting for your homes. The English fight, but to show you that you belong to England. We don't have the same passion. You all have honor, let none of my countrymen tell you otherwise. I am an good English woman and love my king, but I respect you." She looked at every one of them in turn. "I hope I can bring my baby into the world with no more fighting and understanding in the hearts of both sides."

Ben and Jean gazed at her. All of them did. Such strong words from a woman. All smiled at her. She was different from any they had ever known. She voiced her opinions and was a very brave woman for doing so. Not only that, but she was Tavington's sister.

Ben smiled at her. "I have a plan to bring our men and you home without a drop of bloodshed."

They made ready. Jean moved to her holding a cloth and a rope. "I'm afraid I must do this one last time Madam Bordon."

She offered her arms. "Not too tight please." She begged. He nodded. He bound her wrists and firmly as he could with some moving room. He bound her eyes and then lifted her onto his mount.

They rode for sometime and then halted. Her eyes were freed. She blinked in the light as Jean lowered her down to Ben. To her surprise Dan was sitting with his back to a tree. He held a pistol in his hands loosely. Ben walked her over before him and had her sit. He loosely hobbled her ankles.

He went and mounted his horse as the rest stood with horses in tow. Ben tied a white cloth to a long stick and then rode off. He whistled. Two Great Danes ran after. She blinked she could have sworn she knew them. How had she missed them in the swamp?

She looked about. She knew where she was. She was at the riverside down the hill from Fort Carolina. She looked to the right and saw the place where her brother had caught her and Bordon kissing.

She sat back and enjoyed the air as they waited for a sign from Ben. He rode unimpeded into the fort.

From where she was seated she could see the road up to the fort. Some minutes later, two dragoons were riding up. They looked distinctly like Tavington and Bordon.

After about a quarter of an hour Gabriel rode out. All, except Dan and she followed.

She watched as the riders stopped just short of the gates. The rebel captives came out. Then they were riding down the hill with the dogs in hot pursuit.

Dan looked at her. "I guess this is goodbye." He said. He reached for her hand and kissed it. "It won't be the same without you there."

She smiled. She soon heard horses from across the river. They crossed and Ben dismounted. He lifted her to her feet and hugged her. Amanda was taken aback by patted his arms. "Goodbye Mrs. Bordon."

"Goodbye Colonel Martin." She said.

All the men nodded to her. Then it was Jean's turn. He embraced her as well forgetting his gentlemanly behavior for once. "Goodbye." He said in French.

"Same to you." She whispered. Ben reached down and untied the rope about her ankles. He put a gag on her.

"To make it official." He said softly. She merely nodded as he secured it. He tore the neckline of her dress so her shoulder was bare. "They won't believe you if you try to explain about how we really are." He said. She nodded. That was the truth.

Jean mounted and Martin handed her up to him. She sat. She unexpectedly had tears in her eyes. She chided herself and got control as Jean took the white flag from Martin and rode out.

He moved at a trot holding the flag and rein in one hand and her with the other.

He watched the gates open slowly as he approached. He stopped just before the gate.

Bordon was walking back from stabling his and Tavington's horses when he heard the guard yell for the gate to be opened. He watched as it was. Tavington had been called before Cornwallis.

A man pulled short of the gates. He had a woman before him. Her red hair had not been combed or washed in days and her dress was disheveled and torn. More her face bore signs of abuse. She was bound.

As the soft breeze caught her hair he recognized her and it was all he could do not to run to her and shoot the man who had delivered her. He stood stone still as he watched the man ease her down to the ground.

Jean lowered Amanda down. "Good luck Amanda." He whispered to her in French.

She nodded. "Thank you for everything." She answered. It was muffled with the gag, but he nodded.

Her eyes locked with Bordon's she squealed excitedly as she bounded towards him at a full run. Her bound hands went to her side. Bordon ran to her and drew her against him fiercely. "Oh darling angel!" He cried seeing her hurts, torn dress, and bonds. She threw her arms about his neck to pull him close.

She was weeping out of relief. He drew the gag out of her mouth and kissed her hard as he too had tears in his eyes.

Jean watched the tender scene for a moment as man and wife were united and he turned without a sign and rode off.

She winced as he kissed her too hard against her swollen bloodied mouth.

He pulled back and lifted her arms back over his head. She looked at him. He looked like he had not slept in days. He removed his jacket and draped it about her shoulders to keep her from getting a chill.

He drew her into his arms and walked back swiftly towards the fort's house. He nuzzled her as she wept happy tears. "I'm so glad you are home safe. I was so worried. I love you."

"I love you too." She managed to gasp. He held her protectively against him as he walked inside and started up the stairs.

Sarah was on her way down. "Sarah, can you draw a bath for my wife?" Bordon asked.

"Yes, of course. She's back." Sarah was in shock and happy. "Is she well?"

"I think so. Before that will you send word of this happy news to Lord Cornwallis and Colonel Tavington? They will be very pleased no doubt." Bordon said in a calm voice. He was anything but on the inside.

He carried her into their room and sat her on the couch by the fireplace. He lit several candles. He drew his knife and gently severed the bonds on her wrists. He tenderly lifted her wrists into the light. Cords had cruelly bitten into the flesh sometime during her capture. He felt his blood boil, but calmed himself. He needed to be calm to help his wife deal with the ordeal.

He tenderly kissed them. He reached up and gently removed his jacket from her shoulders. Next the dress was pulled from her. Next to come was her corset, which was very loose for the baby. Soon she would not be able to wear it. He removed her chemise, as he looked her over. She had the same marks on her ankles. He kissed them gently watching her.

She stank of sweat, swamp, and the musky scent of fear. Her normally beautiful hair was matted and caked with dirt and twigs. Her face was battered and bruised, but the rest of her seemed well enough.

He touched her brow on the side that was not cut and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Her tears were now sniffles.

She smiled weakly. "Tired and hungry." She said softly. She touched her hair. "I think I need a bath."

He touched her shoulders they were very tense. "Hot water will ease that." He said. He rose and grabbed her wrap from the bedroom. She wrapped it about her. Just as she was tying it snug there was a knock on the door.

The person did not wait for an answer, but instead barged in followed by another. Bordon threw a blanket over her as she shifted to lie on the couch.

The intruders were her brother and Cornwallis. Tavington walked and swiftly knelt at her side. He took her hand and held it to his cheek. "Mandy…You're alright." He said.

"Alright?" Cornwallis scoffed. "Look what they did to her." He said indicating her face. He reached down and kissed her hand. "I'm glad you are safely home. Can I get anything for you?"

"Tea and something to eat?" She asked looking up at him as her brother caressed her face. He nodded.

"I'm sure that would do both of you a world of good. Or maybe all three of you." He said looking at Bordon who had moved to kneel by her head.

Cornwallis squeezed her hand tightly. "I want you to come and talk to me about how you were treated later." He said. He let her hand drop down gently. "Colonel I will see you again in half an hour."

"Yes, my Lord." Tavington said without looking up.

Cornwallis left then. Tavington's fingers caressed her ever so lightly. There were clear lines of worry on his face. He held her hand. "I was so afraid for you. Both of you." He said softly. His hand went to touch her belly. She looked up at him.

"I know." She caressed his cheek lightly.

His attention then diverted to the floor. With his free hand he lifted the cut through length of cord.

"Good Lord Mandy." He cried. "Did they use this?"

"I cut it off her wrists." Bordon said. He lifted her other hand to show Tavington the bruising. Tavington's gaze grew icy.

"I will avenge you Amanda." Tavington stated softly. A tub was brought in. Servants brought in buckets of steaming water. He bent and kissed her forehead. "I will come later." He said. He rose and walked out.

Soon the tub was full and Bordon shooed everyone out and locked the door. Amanda tried to sit up, but fell back weakly. Her energy level had dropped. Bordon gently unwrapped her wrap and pushed it from her. She was naked before him.

Gently he lifted her up in his arms and walked to the tub. He eased his wife into the hot soothing water. Then as she relaxed he busied about. He gathered some oils and washing supplies. Then he stripped.

Once free of his clothes he gently lifted her. She squeaked in shock, but the relaxed as he sat down in the tub and lowered her onto his lap. He gently reached up and touched her back. He gently, but firmly worked on the knots caused by sleeping on hard ground. She whimpered as it both felt good and was painful. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I love you Mand. I was so worried. I never should have left you with that boy." He said. "I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

She turned slightly to face him. "It was not your fault." She said. She lifted a hand to his cheek and kissed him softly. She reached up and began to untie his hair. She unwound the ribbon and then released the braid. She spread his hair over his shoulders and down his back.

He wrapped his arms about her and rubbed her back some more.

She turned and let him wash her hair. She purred as he rubbed her scalp and then down the long thick tresses. He washed them free of soap and then turned to her body. He rubbed a cloth with sweet oil and rubbed it from her neck down over belly to her thighs and knees. He avoided touching her intimately for now. He washed her bosom and grinned as she moaned in pleasure.

He then took a clean cloth and gently washed the cut on her face as he gently turned her again.

He finished some time later. He rose and dried himself and then helped his wife stand. He dried her body tenderly. He wrapped a drying cloth about her and walked to the bedroom with her and shut the door.

"I missed you." He said. He laid her on the bed and unfolded her from the towel. He then besieged her body with soft tender kisses. The sun had gone down. It was now dusk. Outside there were bird songs and gossip in the guard towers. Inside the Bordons' room there were the muffled grunts and moans that were lovers' vocabulary.

When he was done showing her physically how much he had missed her, Bordon moved to one side and pulled his young wife against him. He tenderly caressed her belly. The swell had grown some. He smiled. The baby was strong. So was his wife. She had lived through the ordeal. She had not been raped as he feared or she would have been reluctant to bed with him. She had been battered and bruised, but at least her spirit was well.

Amanda settled into slumber in his arms. He smiled and kissed her mouth once before falling asleep as well.

She stayed inside the fort for the next day. She had an interview with Cornwallis, which lasted more than an hour. She had been disturbed to hear that Ban Tarleton was severely ill and near death. It was around evening time when she wished to see her husband. He was with Tavington. Both were in full uniform. Bordon was holding her riding mantle over his arm.

She raised her eyebrows as they came and halted before her. "Come Mandy we are going for a ride."

"What at this time of day?" She demanded seeing the sun was setting.

"I'm not letting you out my sight. Or if I must, not out of Bordon's." Tavington said. His tone left no room for argument.

Amanda looked at her husband. "He is right Mand. You were taken once when you were protected. What if it happened again and we did not get you back alive. Think of the baby. I could not stand to lose either of you."

Tavington took her by the arm and led her outside. Her horse was already saddled. Their two horses were also there. Tavington lifted her by her waist and planted her with little effort on the sidesaddle.

Bordon and he mounted. They formed up to either side of her and began to ride off.

They reached the camp around Middleton Place after dark. Soldiers took their horses as the two officers walked into a tent.

"As you were." Tavington barked as he walked by the common Dragoons. Bordon followed him.

Amanda stood unsure by the door. She smiled at the men who were all in their shirts and waistcoats.

"Wilkins!" Tavington said as he stood near the back cot. Captain Wilkins started awake. "The plantation seven miles from Wakefield. On the Santee. East of Black Swamp. Who lived there?"

The captain cocked his head as he sat up. "Benjamin Martin."

"He's the ghost." Bordon said dryly.

Amanda was amazed at this interrogation and stood stock still until her brother addressed her. She had never heard such a quiet threat in his voice.

"Would you like to sit?" A man asked moving for her.

She did and sat. As she did the cloak that was about her fell open to reveal her swollen belly.

Some of the men seemed to be surprised not only by a woman in their midst, but a pregnant woman at that.

"What do you know about him?" Tavington asked.

"Hell everything." Wilkins said. "I could tell you the size of his boot."

Amanda took the mug of tea she was offered and drank it gratefully. She was wondering what her brother had on his mind. He had been rather cold to everyone since his interview with Cornwallis including her.

"Does he have family? Where would he hide his children?" Tavington asked.

Wilkins looked from his commander above him to Bordon to the other men in the tent and back. He sighed. "His wife's sister has a plantation. It's not far."

Tavington nodded. He whirled and walked towards the entrance. "We leave in 10 minutes." He warned.

Amanda rose to her feet to follow. Bordon pulled her to him as if to shelter her from the men. He helped her mount. He warned her that he would have to ride in front with Tavington, but Dragoons would surround her.

She nodded and watched as Tavington ordered everyone about. "The woman is my sister, Mrs. Bordon. If anything shall go wrong, Kelly and Harrison, you will ride off with her to Fort Carolina as soon as you are able. I expect being a sister and wife to two Dragoon officers you will give her the proper respect due."

"Yes, sir." Everyone said.

With that they were off. Amanda wished to stop. It was having a terrible effect on her. She wanted her bed and her husband, not riding over the countryside.

Soon they came to a tree row and started down. A large house was there at the other end. Amanda was amazed as she looked at it from her spot in the middle of the trotting Dragoons.

Soon they were before the house. Several men dismounted with Tavington. A man helped Amanda down. She went and sat by a tree out of the way. Bordon came to her. He handed her one of his pistols. He smiled at her.

"I'm going to look for the slaves. Take this to use if anyone tries to harm you." He said. The young man Harrison came and stood guard near her. She watched as the men walked in with torches. Tavington was in the lead.

After some moments she saw a shadowy form move in a room. From the plumed hat it was a Dragoon. She watched him move from one side to the other slowly. He then drew his pistol and drew back the flintlock. She blinked. Did he have some one? Tavington had asked about Ben Martin's children. Surely he would not kill them. The Dragoon bent down pistol ready. Then a moment later he stood and walked quickly out.

She watched as Tavington came out with Wilkins and walk down the stairs as her husband herded several slaves before him with the help of several other Dragoons.

Bordon shoved the leader forward and then caught him. "The head of the house slaves sir."

"Where are they hiding?" Tavington asked calmly.

Silence from the man. Tavington sighed and looked the other way as he fired a ball point blank into the man's chest.

Another Dragoon did the same to another man. Bordon and Wilkins stood there watching as their commander stormed off. "Keep looking they are here somewhere!" He shouted.

Amanda was shocked. Her brother had just killed a man in cold blood. She watched as he came near her and reloaded his weapon. He gazed at her. His eyes glittered fury and reassurance both.

"Torch the house!" Someone called. Men threw their torches up. Soon the house was ablaze. Amanda stood holding the pistol limply at her side as she watched the beautiful home begin to fade to nothing.

Then a horse whined. Everyone turned at the sound to see a horse rearing with a single rider on it. _The Ghost is Benjamin Martin_, Amanda thought. She clearly could make out who it was in the mists. More soon joined him. She saw Jean as well.

Tavington jumped and then smiled as he turned to face the crowd of rebels that was there before him. They were firing up to draw his attention.

"To horse!" Tavington screamed and dashed off.

Wilkins tried a weak attempt at firing at them as Tavington ran to his horse. Several men rode with him firing and chasing the rebels. Bordon went to his wife and calmly lifted her into his arms. He lifted her onto his horse and then mounted behind. He tied her horse to his and rode off with the last of the Dragoons.

Amanda looked over his shoulder at the house in flames. She sighed and snuggled against her husband as he rode at a fast trot after the others.

Three Dragoons angled off to camp. Bordon dismounted and then pulled his nearly asleep wife into his arms. He carried her inside his tent to his cot. He undressed her to her chemise and laid her down. He covered her with his blankets and set about undressing himself to his breeches and shirt. He rolled her gently on her side so he could crawl into the covers as well. He cradled her against him and fell asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**MURDER IN THE HOUSE OF GOD**

Another month passed. Amanda was growing heavy enough that she could not ride comfortably any more. Cornwallis had been shocked that she would ride with them, but he could not overrule a husband's wishes. She was snuggled against her husband to ward off the November chill. She lay facing him as he slept. It was dawn outside.

Suddenly something within her caused her pain. She yelped and Bordon came awake. He had felt it against his chest. He rubbed it and glared at her. "There are nicer ways to wake me you know my sweet."

"It wasn't me." She said. She rubbed her belly. He did as well. She relaxed. Again the pain came. This time he felt what felt like a tiny foot hit his hand.

He grinned at his confused wife. "I think someone is trying to say hello." He said softly.

"Could he say it maybe in a way that doesn't hurt me?" She asked.

He rubbed her affectionately. Again the baby within her kicked. "He knows his daddy." Bordon said proudly. "Hello my little one." He said to her belly.

She glared at him. "Go away. You're making him do it more. And whose to say it's not a him anyway?" She smiled. "I think he or she is hungry."

He smiled at her and pushed the hair back from her face. He kissed her. "Sorry." He said.

Amanda touched her belly softly and the baby kicked her as well. It hurt, but she smiled. "He knows mommy too."

They giggled. Bordon kissed his wife and rolled off the bed.

He dressed in uniform and was out of the room before Amanda was out of bed. He was elated. He watched her come out in a dress. It was loose about her slender form so the swell could fit inside.

He grinned at her as he finished his braid. She moved slowly across the floor and wrapped his queue for him. She brushed her own hair into a long loose ponytail.

He kissed her again and they walked downstairs in search of breakfast. Cornwallis was at the table with Tavington and O'Hara. All three smiled at Amanda who was waddling now more than walking. Her brother had enjoyed teasing her about this for the past two weeks.

She walked over to Cornwallis and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And how are you two doing today?" He asked reaching a hand and putting it on her belly.

This shocked Tavington. The Lord General was being rather forward with his sister, but she did not seem to mind. Then Amanda winced and Cornwallis looked in surprise. Tavington looked at Bordon who smiled. "I had that look this morning, my Lord." He said.

Tavington blinked. Cornwallis beamed and rose. He kissed her cheek. "I have never felt that before." He said in amazement.

Tavington had never seen the exchanges between the Lord General and his sister. Cornwallis was fascinated with the swell and life within. It really was quite amusing that he would be this way in public. Tavington admitted he found the life intriguing though he did not voice that.

She moved to her brother's side and sat down. She touched her belly. "Hey." She said. "I'm sitting down to feed you relax."

She began to eat. Tavington was still wondering what had caused that outburst. She saw his confused look and laid his hand on her belly. He flushed with embarrassment that she was doing this at table and not somewhere more secluded.

The child kicked hard. Amanda winced and Tavington drew back his hand in shock. He sat there open-mouthed. Cornwallis looked at him and smirked at his expression. "Strange feel is it not Colonel."

"Yes, sir." Tavington managed.

Amanda tried not to laugh at him as he turned back to his food. The feel of the child within her doing that stunned him clearly.

After breakfast the baby had settled down some. She was going to go riding with several of the Dragoons for a picnic. It was rather warm this day and they would not have many more chances this year. A small carriage was attached to one of Cornwallis's horses. Amanda was helped inside with the lunch basket. She looked about. Wilkins and 4 other Dragoons sat mounted on their horses. Tavington and Bordon got on their own mounts. They were off.

After an hour of travel they came to a wide-open clearing. An abandoned house was near the far tree line. Along the right side was a field of tobacco. Tavington was curious about that it. He started to walk towards it as Amanda set the large blanket out.

She walked towards the cabin in search of the well to draw water to drink. She found it around back. She was softly humming as she drew the water up. When she was done she lifted the bucket.

A hand dropped down. "Let me help you with that." A voice said.

"Thank you. Can you carry it over to the…" She looked up and saw a large compact man. He set it aside and reached for her. He locked his hand over her mouth as he held her arm tightly behind her back.

"Rollins." The man said in a harsh whisper. "They have a girl with 'em."

She drew back in fear when she saw Rollins come from the back door. "Well, well, if it isn't the English whore. And look her belly is full of someone's bastard." He edged closer. "Too bad it ain't mine."

She tried to bite the hand with her mouth. The man jerked her arm up. She groaned in pain.

"What do you see Fielding? Should we ruffle her feathers?" Rollins grinned. "She is an easy goose to pluck."

"Hold her for me will you?" The man Fielding asked.

"Hell no. Not until I've had her." Rollins said as he took a step towards her. "I should have done this when we were in camp, but you had to be brave and use a bottle." He reached for her bodice.

She kicked at him, but he caught her foot. "So you still like to play rough do you?" he asked reaching for her thigh through the dress. She squirmed and fought. Fielding's free hand touched her bosom.

"Why don't you pick a fight with someone your own size?" A cold English voice said behind Rollins. Rollins stiffened and released her foot as he felt a sword push against his back.

"Colonel! Major!" Another said behind Amanda's holder. He let her go and spread his arms wide. A third came forward and pulled Amanda away from them. He looked at her. "Are you well Miss?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded.

Tavington, Bordon, and Wilkins came running. They saw the two men having their hands bound and Amanda shaking by the house. Tavington felt his blood boil as Bordon went to Amanda and wrapped his arms about her.

"Are you alright my sweet?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her hair.

"So she's your bitch?" Rollins asked. Bordon turned his head and gave him a deadly look. Tavington punched him in his stomach. As the man whizzed and bent over, Tavington grabbed his hair and looked down at him with fury in his icy eyes.

"Do not insult my sister again." He warned coldly.

He let go and turned. "Tell me. What did he do?" He asked the young private who held Rollins firmly.

"We watched Mrs. Bordon walk off. We followed her to the house. Then we heard voices. They were talking like they wanted to ravish her so we came and put an end to it."

Tavington nodded and turned back. "Good man."

"We found this ones hand on her um…thigh and the other man's was on her chest." He paused this one said he should have done it before."

Tavington's stare grew icier. "Amanda. You will stay outside with Harrison here and Bordon you may interrogate these men. We want information major, but keep in mind they wanted to attack your wife."

Bordon nodded. He kissed his wife and turned to face his duty.

Tavington walked off as two men forced the struggling men into the house. Bordon who was removing his gloves followed them.

Amanda walked with Harrison back to the blanket where she pulled out her embroidery and began to work. Her brother disappeared in the tall stalks of the plants about him.

Some time later a scream of agony came from the house. Amanda shuddered. Soon after her brother reappeared with Wilkins not far behind.

She watched him move quickly to the house. He walked inside. She watched someone look out and then move back inside.

He was in there for some moments. Then screaming started again. She rose and held her ears against the frightful sound. She ran towards the house as fast as could to yell and make then stop. She was stopped.

"No." Harrison said. He looked at her. "The Colonel is just avenging your honor." He said softly.

The screaming stopped a few moments after followed by the sound of a pistol. She gulped.

The three officers walked out. Tavington was cleaning his hands with his handkerchief. Bordon walked quickly to Amanda.

"He won't try to harm you again." He said.

Wilkins looked very pale. Tavington seemed to be in a better mood.

"What is the matter?" She asked him.

"I know where the rebels are. They receive aide in Pembroke." He said. He moved to the blanket. "Now I thought we were here for a picnic."

They ate. All, but Wilkins who seemed to have lost his taste for food.

They returned Amanda to Fort Carolina to be with Cornwallis. Tavington rounded up his Dragoons and a small patrol of infantry and moved to Pembroke.

Amanda ate dinner with General O'Hara and Cornwallis. She retired early. She awoke to the sound of horses. She could not see what was going on. Some minutes later Bordon walked in. Amanda watched as he removed his saber, gloves and helm. Next was his jacket and waistcoat. Last was his queue. He sat wearily on the couch.

She came forward. She was naked and her skin gleamed in the moonlight. Bordon looked up at her. He reached for her. He wrapped a blanket about her to ward off the night chill. He pulled her against him. He was angry. His neck muscles stood out like cords in his neck. His eyes held fury, but softened when the looked at her.

"What is the matter?" She asked concerned.

He sighed. He was not sure he wanted to tell her, but he could not lie to those eyes either. "Your brother ordered a massacre." He said slowly. "He ordered the church of Pembroke be burned with the townsfolk locked within." Amanda gasped. "He made Wilkins throw the first torch to test his loyalty. 'Didn't you say that all those who stand against England deserve to die a trader's death?' He tried to intimidate Wilkins. It worked. Wilkins threw the torch. Then we left those people to burn alive." He choked back his guilt. "I could not stop it."

Amanda looked into his face. There was deep regret and anger in his gaze. It frightened her. He pulled her to him. She touched him and tried to soothe him. "Robert it's alright…" She said.

"Alright…Mand, you didn't hear their screams." He said.

She searched his eyes. "How could William?" She asked her voice barely a whisper. He kissed her.

"He was doing his duty." Bordon said grudgingly.

"But to murder someone. In a House of God?" Amanda said.

Bordon saw that he had upset her. He held her close. Amanda wept. "I knew some of them."

She rose from him and pulled on a robe. She stormed down the hall to find her brother. She opened the door without any signal that she was coming.

Her brother was on the couch with a pretty buxom brunette leaning over him kissing him. As the door slammed against the wall both jumped. The girl fell down as Tavington shoved her aside to face the intruder. A torrent of reprimands came to his lips, but they died when he saw the fiery look of his sister. His shirt was as open as was the girl's bodice. Amanda was too angry to care that she had interrupted a tender moment.

The girl saw it too. She gathered her things. She clutched them to her.

"Out!" Amanda barked.

"You didn't tell me you were married sir." The girl said as she hurried out. Amanda shut the door behind her and faced her brother with a fury he had never seen before.

He faced her in confusion.

"Why?" She asked finally. She started to pace like a panther. It unnerved him to have another use his own behaviors of intimidation against him, especially when the person was a woman and smaller than he was.

"Amanda what is wrong with you. Sit down before you get yourself in such a fuss that you do harm to the child." Tavington said.

She walked past him and shook off his arm as he tried to embrace her.

"What is wrong?" He asked as she sat heavily.

"Why did you burn a church full of innocents?"

His eyes widened in shock that she knew.

"Did you think my husband would not tell me? It is eating at his soul William and here you are celebrating."

Tavington's eyes flashed anger, but he held it in check.

"Who are you to criticize my methods? You are a woman!" He said.

"Yes, but I'm not afraid of you."

He drew a breath. He could not match tempers. He knew full well that she would win down that road. He tried another approach. "Amanda this is war. Sometimes innocents fall. It happens." He said. "Besides they were rebels Mandy." He said kneeling before her.

Her hand drew up and back. She slapped him with all the force she could. His face jerked with the impact. "They treated me well and you murdered them in a church." She stood up. "May God save your wretched soul brother."

With that she returned to her rooms to calm herself and console her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

**BOOK 4 – PATRIOT GAMES**

**Chapter 18**

**CHRISTMAS NIGHTMARES**

A month had gone by. William was going crazy having a rift between him and his sister. She seemed to avoid him at all costs. That distressed him utterly.

He resolved to close the rift after three weeks of not seeing her. Her husband was his ever faithful second in command. He however would not explain why Amanda avoided him. He knew she was upset. It was warm and there was no snow on the ground. He decided to have her stay with him for a couple of days. He longed to hear her voice and feel the baby within her. He did not like it. He admitted to himself that he felt a little guilty about burning all those people, but the guilt of forming a rift between him and his beloved sister affected him far more. It was going to be Christmas tide soon and he wanted to be on good terms for that celebration.

He walked down the hall. He knocked on the door. Bordon opened it. He like Tavington was in his shirt, breeches, and waistcoat. "Hello. Come in." He said. The coldness between the siblings had made Bordon feel uneasy. He wanted them to be as they had been.

He walked over to where Amanda was lying. She was on he couch on her side facing a crackling fire. She had a large warm blanket about her.

"She's resting." Bordon said softly.

Tavington listened to her soft breathing and was reminded of when he had come into the bedroom and looked into the crib to watch his baby sister sleep.

"She can not do all the things she wishes she could." Bordon said. He smiled thoughtfully. "She complains that she can not see her feet anymore."

Tavington knelt beside her and tenderly tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

She stirred slightly, but did not wake. He smiled. "Oh Mandy." He said his voice hard with emotion.

Bordon sat down in the chair near her head. He watched his Colonel. It was moments like this when he thought he saw the true side of William Tavington. He was a truly loving person away from his duties to the Crown.

Tavington's hand moved the blanket so he could touch her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. He then held it to his breast as he watched her sleep. Bordon did not speak for fear of disturbing the tender moment. Tavington cared little for others and seemed to not even love himself that much, but his baby sister was the only thing that could melt the chunk of ice he had for a heart.

Tavington was deep in thought about the past with his sister. Images of her growing flashed before his eyes. He smiled at the remembrances.

Amanda soon stirred from her sleep. She looked over at her brother and widened her eyes.

"What do you want?" She said sharply.

"I came to beg for your forgiveness." Tavington said.

She eyed him. "It is not against me that you have sinned."

"No, but I caused you pain. For that I am sorry." He said. "I am a soldier who does his duty. Perhaps I do it too well, but I serve my King in my own fashion. I do not expect you to understand." He said.

She read the sincerity in his eyes. "I love you William." She said.

"As I you." He bent forward and kissed her brow. "And always" he said with his lips to her smooth flesh.

She sat up weakly. He helped her. The blanket fell back to reveal the swell that housed her child. She was enormous now. He could not believe that her time was in March. He could not believe the difference a month had made.

He reached a hand out and stopped short. He looked up to seek permission to touch her. She smiled and took his hand. She laid it on her. He caressed the swell slowly. He felt something hard to the side. She smiled.

"Doctor McKeean says that is his head." She said softly.

He looked down and tenderly caressed the hard lump. "I've never felt something so precious in my life." He said softly.

Bordon came and sat down on the couch. Amanda leaned against him. She smiled up at him. He kissed her and she looked back at Tavington who was on his knees before them.

"You can hear the heart beat. Would you like to hear?" Bordon said. He lifted a long slender object to Tavington. It had two wide circles on either side. The object was hollow. He blinked, not knowing what to do with it.

Amanda put one side to her belly and reached for his head. She pulled him closer and turned his head. He then understood and put his ear to the other side. His eyes opened wide as he heard the most curious and fast paced sound he had ever heard. Amanda remained motionless and quiet. Tavington's hand reached out and touched her again.

"It beats so fast." He said. "Is it well?"

"Yes." Bordon said softly. "Is it not the best sound on earth?"

Tavington pulled back a moment to look up at the proud to be parents. He touched Amanda's cheek. "You are so brave." He said. "I can't believe I am going to be an uncle soon."

"You can't believe…?" Bordon said. "I'm going to be a father and I have not the way of it."

Amanda smiled and rose from both. She scooted to the edge of the couch and lifted herself. Bordon offered a hand on her elbow, as did Tavington. He stood and sat in the chair. Amanda stood before the fire. She rubbed her belly thoughtfully. She turned slightly to look at the mantel before her. Tavington winced inwardly as he looked at the profile of the slender woman in the firelight. The swell looked so out of place on her. She was bent back slightly to balance the weight.

He watched her as she moved to go sit in one of the chairs by the table.

"Amanda. Would you and Bordon care to come on a ride to the Santee?"

"Now?" Bordon asked.

"It's cold." Amanda said. "And I'm saving my strength for Cornwallis's ball tonight."

Tavington nodded. "What dress are you going to wear?"

She rose slowly and walked into the bedroom. She came out with a beautiful dress of white. "The seamstress added some material in to fit that baby." She flushed. "You don't think I'm too big to go do you?"

Tavington smiled. "No." He stood and hugged her feeling the swell press against him. "You most likely have a personal invitation by the Lord General himself. You are beautiful Mandy. You will be the belle as you always are."

She smiled.

The day passed quickly. Amanda rested and then Bordon helped her dress as the time drew near. It was being held downstairs in the fort's officers' mess. The Bordons went down arm in arm. They were greeted by many. Bordon quickly found a chair and sat Amanda in it as he stood beside her.

Tavington came with two young beauties. Young Ban Tarleton also joined them. He looked thinner and was pale, but at least he was upright.

"You look well Mrs. Bordon." He greeted. He reached for her hand and kissed it. He looked at her swollen belly. "My that child will be large and strong."

She flushed.

She looked up at Bordon who had his hand on her shoulder, but was talking to the two women. Jealousy came into her head. Why was he talking to them and commenting on their dresses when he should have been paying attention to her? They were pretty little things. She looked ugly with her belly. Why was she even here?

Cornwallis came over and smiled at her. The girls bowed deeply to him. Amanda lifted her hand. "Greeting Charles." She said.

"A pleasure to see you Amanda." Cornwallis said before kissing her hand.

She smiled in satisfaction that the young women were surprised she was allowed to address the Lord General by his first name.

"Can you walk with me?" He asked. "You do not mind do you Major?"

"No sir." Bordon said.

She nodded looped her arm through his and walked with him.

"I feel so horrible being here." Amanda said when they were alone.

"Because of the child?" He asked. "I assure you that no one here thinks bad of you. It is part of life Amanda. And…" He said pausing to turn to her. "If they have a problem they will answer to me."

"My husband must be ashamed to have me. I'm not pretty anymore." She said.

He lifted her chin with his finger. "Now there was never such a beautiful angel who walked this earth Amanda."

She smiled. "Hardly."

"It is as true as I'm standing here."

She looked over and saw her husband dancing with one of the girls. Tavington had the other and Ban was watching. She excused herself from Cornwallis and went to stand beside Ban who was sipping at some wine.

She noticed Bordon was standing away from the girl as he danced, but that did not soothe her temper with him. Ban followed her gaze. "You should not be jealous. He is being a gentleman."

She sighed and reached out as she decided to fake being faint so she could leave. He caught her hand and gave her a questioning look. "Colonel I am not feeling well. Would you be so kind as to escort me to my rooms."

"Yes." He said. He instantly took her hand and wrapped the other about her to support her.

He brought her to her rooms and helped her sit. "I will send your husband up to you as soon as I find him." He said giving her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said she sipped it as he bowed and left.

She laid down on the couch and waited. She was angry with him and herself. She was large and ugly and her husband had found a new woman to entertain him since she no longer could until the child was born. She began to cry.

It was not long after that she heard hurried booted feet. The door opened and Tavington and Bordon walked into the room.

"Mandy?" Bordon called. He looked in the bedroom. Tavington moved into the room and heard sniffling. He went to the couch and leaned over it. Amanda was curled in a blanket with her eyes shut.

"Mandy what ever is the matter?" He asked touching a cool hand to her flushed, tearstained face.

"I'm heavy with child and my husband is off with another woman!" She said.

Bordon looked up in pure shock. Tavington met his gaze. What on earth was she talking about?

"Nonsense Amanda I'm right here and came as fast as I could when Colonel Tarleton said you had retired." Bordon said stepping closer.

"So you left your whore to comfort your poor little pregnant wife?"

"Whore? What whore?" he asked. He came and knelt by her head and tried to touch her face. "I would never leave your side." She shoved his hand away. "Mandy you know me better than that."

She sat up wincing as she did. She shoved both away as they tried to help. She rose and looked at them. "Go back to the party and have a pleasant evening in the arms of a woman who can please you better than I can." She spat and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Bordon's mouth was open. He looked at Tavington. He had paled at the cruel words from his wife. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Stay here and let me talk to her." Tavington said. He was alarmed by this behavior. He knew his sister well enough and he had watched Bordon all night. There was no reason for this behavior from her. Bordon loved his wife too much to find a whore to please him. The only woman he had pleasure bedding was Amanda. Tavington envied their marriage. He hoped to find a girl that would bring enough pleasure into his life to make him as happy as Bordon was.

He went to the door and opened it and stepped inside.

"What in God's name is wrong with you?" He asked quietly.

She stood by the bed her arms around her body. "You saw him." She said. "How he spoke and danced with that girl. No doubt she will please him more than I can in my state." She hissed.

Tavington walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders roughly and spun her about to face him. He held her arms. His hand came up and slapped her across the face. It was not too hard, but not gentle either. "Amanda Janeen Tavington Bordon!" He yelled.

She gazed at him with her eyes wide. He rarely had struck her. His icy blue eyes held frustration and anger. She knew when he addressed her by her full name she had done something wrong. She fell silent. Her eyes held fear as she looked at him.

He took a deep breath. "He danced with her as any gentleman would. I did the same thing with her friend. Why are you taking this so badly?"

"Look at me! Would you want me on your arm? I'm an ugly fat hag now." She said in a subdued voice.

He smiled. "Hardly." He touched her cheek that was starting to bruise from his hand. "You are still beautiful." He smiled and his hand fell to the swell. "This is a gift. You share it with Bordon." He paused. "Don't you see Mandy. He loves you as few men love women. He would never abandon you. His dedication to you is beyond honorable. He worships you. If you can't understand that or appreciate it then perhaps you are unworthy of his love."

She could not believe her ears. Her brother was right and she knew it then. More amazing was the fact her brother was defending Bordon.

He bent and kissed her brow. "I suggest you apologize to him." He said with his lips to her skin.

She shook her head and sighed. She walked beyond him. At the door she smiled at him weakly. "I hope he can forgive me."

"I'm sure he will. He loves you more than his own life Mandy." He said. "Go on."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

She walked out. Bordon was sitting on the couch facing away from her. His head was in his hands as he faced the glowing fire. He had removed his jacket. She came forward on soft cat's paws. She touched her hands to his shoulders. She rubbed them along until she wrapped them around his neck. She took a deep breath.

Tavington walked quietly out the door and shut it behind him.

Bordon sat up and turned his head slightly. "Mandy what did I do to hurt you?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said softly. She kept one hand on him as she walked about the side of the couch. She sat down beside him. He looked at her. She managed a weak smile. "I'm sorry Robert. Can you forgive my temper?" She asked softly.

"Mandy of course I forgive you." He said softly. He wrapped his arms about her and pulled her onto his lap. "Mandy why do you think I would find my pleasure elsewhere when I have the most beautiful woman here at my side." He asked.

She sighed. "Something in me snapped when I saw you talking and dancing with that girl. I'm so sorry Robert." She said. She began to cry again.

He bent and kissed the salty tears away. "I would never hurt you. I love you so much. And the child…" he said softly. His hand went down and caressed the swell tenderly.

She captured his mouth and kissed him. "I know…I know." She whispered.

He kissed her passionately. She felt soft tears fall. "I'm sorry if I did anything that caused you pain." He said as he paused.

"I wasn't myself." She said. "I…"

"Shhh Mand." He said softly.

He lifted her up in his embrace and carried her to the bedroom and laid her softly on the bed. "I love you Mand. I will forever." He said leaning over her.

"And I you." She said.

He smiled softly and began to kiss down her body.

"I will show you how much I love you." He said in a low seductive voice.

A knock came to their door during the mid-morning hours. Bordon woke. He had his arms protectively around his young sleeping wife. She had been exhausted after her spat with him and the events that followed. She was deeply asleep. He felt the child stirring within her. He planted a small kiss on her soft belly flesh before he rose and dressed in his breeches and shirt.

He went to the door. Tavington stood there with his hair tied back, and dressed to his waistcoat and boots.

"Good morning." Bordon said with a smile.

"I see you reconciled your differences." Tavington said nodding to the other's disheveled appearance. He walked in.

"McKeean said she might be on the edge, laughing on minute and crying the next. He said it was normal. I just was not expecting it to be such an angry display." Bordon said with a sigh as he sat himself in a chair. He offered Tavington the other.

"Well she is a Tavington." Tavington jested as he sat.

Bordon looked up and smiled at his brother-in-law's joke. It was so rare that it often caught the major by surprise.

"So do think she is up for going out and enjoying this land before the snow sets in?" Tavington asked.

"That depends on what you have in mind." A soft voice said.

Both men looked at the door. Amanda stood in the doorway. Her small arms were wrapped about her bosom. She was bare foot and in a warm robe.

"Going out into the forest or something like that." Tavington said.

She looked at the window. "Are you insane. It is cold out there."

Tavington rose. "Not really. It is quite warm for this time of year."

She eyed him. "I would go with you if you were going to find a Christmas tree."

"A what?" Tavington asked.

"I have heard the Hessian officers talk about it." Amanda explained. "They cut down a tree and decorate it for Christmas tide. They say it is traditional there. Maybe it would cheer them."

"That is intriguing." Bordon said. "What sort of decorations?"

"Whatever we wish. It sounded fun to me." She shrugged.

"A Christmas tree eh?" Tavington said. He walked over to her. "That doesn't seem hard. We'll bring you along to choose."

"Charles will be surprised." Amanda said smiling. She went into the bedroom to change into warmer cloths.

"I'll get a patrol of Dragoons ready and a wagon."

"Why a wagon?"

"Come now Bordon. Two reasons. First do you think Amanda can ride in her state? Second we have to bring this tree back somehow."

Bordon nodded. "We'll be out shortly."

Tavington nodded and left.

15 minutes later Amanda and Bordon came out. Amanda was in a warm winter mantle that was fur lined around her hood. It was bright red. She had gloves on her hands and a muff to keep them warm. A Dragoon sat in the driver's seat of the wagon. Bordon, Tavington, and the man all helped her up. She took a seat and wrapped her warm cloak about her closely.

The group of Dragoons surrounded the wagon and rode out of the fort. They went for some time. They came to a nice patch of forest near a small creek. Bordon lifted his wife down. She looked about as the Dragoons set up a fire to enjoy some warm soup. She looked to her left and saw a lovely patch of evergreens.

She walked about and found the perfect one. It was neither too short nor too tall. It had the right amount of foliage she thought. She looked over at Bordon. "I found it."

Two Dragoons came and cut the tree down with axes they had brought along. The driver moved the wagon over so they could lift the tree into it easier. It took two men to lift it.

Amanda was all smiles. Bordon kissed her cheek. "Beautiful my sweet."

Tavington called for them to take a respite. He went to the creek and squatted down to shave. Bordon watched his wife move to the creek and sit on a rock on the bank and embroider until the soup was done.

Bordon leaned against a tree where he could watch both easily. He watched his commander unbutton his jacket and waistcoat. He had laid his saber and pistols near his horse. Bordon unbuttoned his own jacket, but kept the waistcoat fastened.

Tavington freed his hair and washed his face in the cold water. He shook his head in shock as the cool earth tears caressed his cheeks.

Amanda was calmly sitting. She felt her baby stir within her. She was getting hungry smelling the food.

Bordon looked about. He heard something from where he was leaning against a tree. He looked up and saw something coming fast a few hills away. He stepped forward to look at it. He then recognized the hats and clothes of a small band of rebels riding hard for them.

"To arms! To arms!" He cried as he swung into motion. He went to the riverbank and found Amanda standing with fear in her eyes. "Mandy hide here by the bank." He said. He lifted one of his pistols to her. "Use this if they find you." He said.

She looked at him. "I'm afraid." She whispered. She watched her brother move from the stream up to the shelf above leaving his shaving supplies behind. Rifle fire rang out. She looked up at her husband.

He pulled her close for a second and kissed her firmly. "I love you."

"I love you." She said.

He smiled slightly and drew his saber as he clicked the flintlock back on his pistol. He walked up the bank and saw the scene through two trees. Tavington had two pistols and was firing one. Then the other. Bordon leapt into the fray. He fired his own weapon.

Tavington went and drew his saber and held on to one pistol.

Amanda cringed in the small area she had found to hide in.

She heard metal clash and the screams of dying men.

Then there was an awful silence. Then one last rifle fired. She remained motionless. She then crept up the embankment to look over. Gabriel Martin was the only person standing. She felt a sting at her heart as she Gabriel walk towards a fallen man with long dark hair. It was her brother. She caught her breath. Gabriel held a knife.

He stood beside Tavington for some moments then he lifted the knife to strike. She gasped, but her brother rolled. With a yell he imbedded his saber deep into Gabriel's belly. Gabriel gazed down as Tavington looked up.

Tavington roughly pushed him over and stood. He withdrew the saber. Gabriel cried out. He had his back to Amanda as he pulled back his uniform. He appeared to be checking for injuries. He ran off.

Amanda rose and called out. He halted and turned back to her. "Amanda." He said. She looked about her at the bodies lying crumpled about.

She then spotted Bordon. She ran to him and fell to her knees beside him. He was tucked in a ball. She gently touched his face. "Robert." She whispered.

His eyes opened, but they were full of pain. "Mandy." He said.

She rolled him onto his back. He groaned. She looked down and saw the blood oozing though his fingers. He held them to his belly. She gasped. She reached under her dress and ripped one of her petticoats. She gently moved his hands away. She pushed down on the wounds. He groaned and fought her weakly.

Then two hands came and grabbed his wrists gently. "Let her do the work to help you." Tavington said with a gentle calm.

Bordon looked up. "You're hurt too."

"A scratch." Tavington said waving it off.

"We have to get him to a surgeon." Amanda said

"He can't ride." Tavington said. He looked up. He saw the wagon. "I'll be right back."

He ran and grabbed the reins of the horse and led him over close to where Amanda was tying a tight bandage about him. Bordon writhed in pain beneath her.

Amanda was weeping as she worked. Tavington came and knelt. "We have to move him."

She nodded and took his feet. Tavington lifted Bordon from the shoulders and they heaved him somehow into the wagon. Amanda pulled herself in back. She began to talk in a calm voice about anything that she thought would relax him.

Tavington leapt into the driver's seat. He made the horse go off at a fast trot. Bordon felt every bump and cried out.

Amanda pressed her hands to his wounds in hope that the pressure would stop the bleeding. Amanda saw his eyes open.

"Robert. Relax. Fight." She said.

He looked at her with pain filled eyes. "At least you are here." He said weakly.

They rode for sometime. Amanda heard sentries call out to them.

"I'm Colonel Tavington of the Green Dragoons. I have an injured officer with me." Amanda heard.

"Pass sir." Came a voice.

They rode to the medic tents. Amanda saw men come with a litter. She made room for them to come and move Bordon so they could lift him. She went with them firmly holding pressure on his wounds. Tavington helped Amanda down and then he followed them into the surgeon.

McKeean was there. He blinked. "Good God!" He said.

Amanda watched as they removed her husband's clothing. She looked down and saw that his blood covered her from her bosom to thighs and all the way to her elbows.

Robert reached out with his eyes closed. "Mandy…Mandy…" he called softly.

She reached and caught his hand. She squeezed it gently. "I'm here Robert." She said. She began to cry.

McKeean looked up. He knew she would be no help to them now. He saw Tavington standing back, but watching. "Get her out of here."

Tavington nodded and came forward. Amanda shook her head no. Tavington gently wrapped his hand about her waist and tried to pull her away. "NO!" she cried out. "He needs me!"

"Lass you can't help us in this state. You're pregnant and hysterical. Let us work on him." McKeean said softly trying to reason with her as he worked.

"Amanda." Bordon said softly.

"She'll be back." McKeean said. He nodded to Tavington. Tavington grabbed her and started to drag her out. For such a small and heavily pregnant woman she fought admirably. Tavington resorted to lifting her in his arms. She clawed him to get back crying out to her husband and pleading to stay.

Tavington hated to do this. He walked from the tent holding her firmly to him. He felt her belly against him as she struggled in his tight embrace.

He reached his tent, which was not far and set her down on his cot. She would not let him go as she hysterically cried into his shirt.

Soon she wore herself out and she sobbed weakly into a sleep. He watched her and bit his lip. Bordon had to live. It would destroy his sister if he died. He shook his head. To happen the week before Christmas, he sighed. He knew there was a good chance Bordon would die. Belly wounds were seldom reversible.

He felt his side burning, but he would not leave his sister's side. With Bordon dying she needed him.

He looked down at her swell. _What if Bordon is slain? What if I am slain? Who will look after her and the baby? _He touched the swell. _I can't have you be fatherless. You are so innocent in the war__ little one__ and yet you suffer the most._

He moved to his desk. It was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**FALLEN ANGEL**

It was Christmas tide and Amanda was not at all joyous. In fact she spent most of her time beside her husband who was only weakly holding onto life. McKeean called it a Christmas miracle. Cornwallis said it was Amanda's love that kept him alive as she sat beside him and bathed his brow with water and gently sang and talked to him.

McKeean knew his wounds were deadly, but the man fought them. He had his liver lacerated and it had just missed his intestine. Bordon nearly bled to death before they were able to stitch him up.

Amanda was growing heavier with her baby and had to take frequent naps at Bordon's side. That was how Tavington found her. She was sleeping on a low cot beside him. He wondered who had brought that for her. She held Bordon's pale hand in her own.

Amanda looked as lifeless as her husband did. Staying at his side nearly constantly had taken a toll on her. She had dark circles under her eyes and was thinner from not eating as much as she should. Tavington knew she needed her strength. He knelt and touched her brow. "Mandy." He said softly.

She startled awake. Instantly she looked at her husband to see if it had been him who had roused her. She closed her eyes sadly.

"Amanda." Tavington said.

She looked at her brother. He touched her cheek. "I think you should go get some food."

She looked at him. "I'm not hungry."

"Not for you." He said. "For the baby. You punish yourself out of grief, but must you punish him too?"

She sighed. "What if he awakens?"

"I'll send for you as soon as that happens." He assured.

He helped her stand. She looked in the corner where she had set the Christmas tree. She had left it bare out of grief, but it had such fond memories as being the last fun thing she did with her husband. The smell of pine helped hide the scent of blood in the room.

He touched her face. "Go on." He said softly, but sternly. He put her cloak about her thin shoulders and wrapped tightly around her.

She obeyed and walked from the tent. She nearly ran into Doctor McKeean who was on his way in.

"You look like you could use a hug." He said.

"I could use my husband alive and well." She said and walked from him. He shook his head sadly as he watched her go. It was growing colder outside.

She walked to the officer's mess. Cornwallis and General O'Hara were there to her surprise with Ban Tarleton and Captain Fredrickson. They were all eating. The food smell in the tent made her realize how hungry she really was. She however wobbled as she grabbed some of the food. A body went under her right arm as a hand removed her food. She looked and saw Colonel Tarleton. He smiled cheerfully at her. He carried her food to the table they were at and helped her walk as well. She had not realized how faint and weak she was from countless hours staying awake beside her husband.

She sat and cut her food and ate slowly. Cornwallis sat beside her. "Amanda, dear, are you well?" he asked. "You look like a ghost." He said.

Ban was next to her on the other side. "When does your baby come?" He asked.

She turned to him. "March, but I fear its father will not be there to see it." She said. She looked away and ate as tears ran down her cheeks as they had for so many days.

"Amanda don't give up hope." Cornwallis said. "Your hope is what is keeping him alive." He said.

She nodded.

All the men felt the sadness about her. It was hard to bear from such a normally cheerful person like Amanda.

She sat back after she had had her fill which was about three-fourths of her plate. It was more food than she had eaten in times past.

Colonel Tarleton offered her an arm back to be with her husband. Cornwallis caught up with them.

"Amanda. I have arranged for Major Bordon to go to Fort Carolina." He said looking about as the first snow began to fall about the camp. "It will be warmer there and he will have a real bed."

She looked at Cornwallis stunned. "Thank you."

He smiled and walked away.

By the time they reached the tent there was a covered wagon beside the wounded officer's tent. She walked forward at a faster pace. Four men came from the tent carrying a stretcher. Tavington was one of them. The back two bore the weight as the front two climbed into the wagon and pulled the stretcher up. McKeean wrapped blankets about the man.

"Can you put the tree in as well?" She asked one of them.

He gave her a look.

"Do it." Tavington ordered.

The man nodded. Tavington turned to his sister as the man went to do his bidding. He embraced her. "God's Speed Mandy." He said. He knew he would not be able to see her for some time. "I will come calling as soon as I can." He smiled at her. "I love you. Both of you." He said patting her belly affectionately.

She nodded against his chest and lifted her head to kiss his cheek. "Stay safe brother."

He lifted one of his pistols from his belt. "Take this in case." He said.

She nodded. He led her to the wagon. He bent and lifted her. The driver took her hand and helped her sit. Tarleton handed her her muff. "Good luck." He said. He turned to the wagon. "You're a lucky man Bordon. Get better so you can take care of her and your baby." Tavington nodded in agreement.

She smiled at them. A young medic crawled in back with Bordon to care for him on the journey.

A patrol of infantry was to be their escort. The driver told the horse to get doing. She waved at the two men and then she was off.

They rode for sometime. The snow began to stick on the earth. Amanda pulled her cloak more tightly about her. They were about to enter a forest path when suddenly rebels surrounded them on horseback. The patrol was out numbered. Amanda had dozed off. She came awake by the driver's urgent voice. "Miss."

She stirred and looked up at him. She saw fear in his eyes. She looked out. She saw the men. She recognized one of them. It was Jean.

"Throw down your arms and surrender to the Continental Army!" He barked. "You will not be harmed if you follow my order."

"Who are you?" The sergeant in charge asked.

"I am Major Jean Villeneuve." He said calmly from the back of his Andalusian mount.

"Let us pass we have precious cargo."

The men laughed. "Of course." Jean said. "And now it is ours."

Amanda stood. "Let me down."

"Miss they are dangerous. Who knows what they would do to you." The driver pleaded.

"Now!" She growled.

He looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yes Miss."

He took her arms and lowered her down. She got her footing and stood tall as she marched to face Jean. The sergeant tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but she eluded his grasp expertly.

"Please sir." She said. "My husband is seriously wounded and near death. We are taking him to Fort Carolina. Please let us pass."

"The Redcoats bring women along now to get the cargo through." A man said. "That is clever, but you are not fooling us Miss." Another said near Jean. She knew him as well it was Dan Scott.

"Why would I lie?" She asked.

"You are a woman and doing as you were told." Dan continued. "Tell me how much did they pay you?"

She looked at them. "I came here to ask." She threw back her hood and fell to her knees before them. "Now I beg you." She looked up at them blinking as snowflakes landed on her lashes.

"Amanda…" Jean said softly. "Is it really you?" he asked in French.

"Yes." She answered in French "Please. My husband is very weak the chill could kill him."

Jean dismounted and looked at her. He held out his hand. She took it. She rose to her feet. Her cloak fell back to reveal her full belly.

He smiled and watched her as he yelled to his men. "Move out! They have nothing here for us." He stepped closer to her. "I can not leave your child fatherless now can I?" he gave her a soft smile. "Good luck Madam Bordon."

She nodded to him and turned back to the dumbfounded Englishmen. "Do not fire on them." She warned.

"I will not be ordered about by a woman." The sergeant said. He had never heard such audacity from a woman and a small pregnant woman at that.

"They are letting us go with our lives. It would be the honorable and wise not to shoot them in the back." She raised her pistol and pulled back the flintlock. "And if you give that order I will kill you."

The man looked at her in pure shock as the rebels faded into the snowstorm.

"Let us go." She said as she clicked it back.

She climbed up into the wagon. The driver took her hand and helped her into her seat. They moved along. She turned to the woods. "Thank you." She whispered.

They arrived at Fort Carolina some time later. The wind was howling and Amanda was cold. She was helped down and ushered into the fort. Several men carried Bordon to their room. With the young medic directing, they laid him in bed. The medic sent the Blankets back with the driver.

Bordon was shivering and burned with fever as the medic changed the sick man's bandages. He then pulled the blankets up about him as Amanda had a chair brought in for her.

Someone built a fire. It brought heat into the space. Amanda called for Sarah who brought her water. She dabbed her husband's brow, which had gone from the deathly pale to a yellowish tinge. His head jerked from side to side. Amanda laid her hand on his cheek and spoke softly to calm him.

The medic watched. "You are a brave woman Mrs. Bordon." He said.

She smiled. "Who might you be?" She asked.

"My name is Alexander Harris. You can call me Alex if you want." He smiled at her. He was very young to be a medic assistant, maybe her age or a year older. He had big dark eyes and dark hair. He was tall and lanky.

"My name is Amanda." She said softly as she looked down at her husband. He was softly incoherently muttering.

Harris smiled. "Amanda. That is a really pretty name. What are you going to call your baby when it comes?"

"I don't know for sure. Either William Charles or Hannah Marie."

"Hannah?"

"It was my husband's mother's name. Marie is my mother's middle name."

"Beautiful."

Amanda smiled at him.

She sat back as her back and belly began to hurt.

"When will your child come?" He asked.

_My he is a curious boy,_ she thought. "March."

It was the start of a good friendship.

Christmas came and went. Cornwallis came to see Amanda and so did Tavington. They found her seated at her husband's side.

Tavington embraced Amanda with one arm and felt her large belly press against him. "Merry Christmas Mandy." He said.

"It is not very merry for me." She answered.

Cornwallis smiled sadly. "Is he any better my dear?"

"No he still has not awoken yet." She said turning to look at her husband. His hair clashed horribly with the yellow tinge to his skin. It was only made more so in the firelight.

She hugged her surrogate father. Tavington brought a gift from behind him. "This is for you."

"Oh William. I have nothing for you."

"You are gift enough to me." He said softly as he hugged her again and kissed her brow.

She wept against him.

"Oh Mandy…don't cry…please don't cry." He begged as she buried her face in his uniform.

After a moment she pulled back and tried to wipe her tears away.

"Sorry." She said.

"You have cried so much this week haven't you." He said seeing the swollen red marks that cascaded down her face. He touched his cool hand to her face. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as she leaned into the caress.

She turned to open the black box with golden ribbon on it. Inside was a note. She read it.

_Over the hills and valleys_

_Through towns and dark alleys_

_I will always be there for you_

_And of course the baby too_

_Our hearts beat as one_

_There are battles to be won_

_But one thing remains the same_

_And that is my love for you_

_Merry Christmas Mandy _

Under the note lay a necklace of silver with a cross on it. She knew it instantly. She had seen it in the jewelry chest of their mother. "It's beautiful." She said softly.

He lifted it and put it on her. "Our mother wore this often."

"I never saw her wear it." She said fingering it.

"I am not speaking about Anne-Marie. I am speaking of Murron O'Brien."

He lifted a picture from the box. It was a painting of a beautiful woman in her prime with red hair and freckles. She was not their mother. However, she looked exactly like Amanda. Amanda sat down heavily with this new revelation.

"I can not hide the truth any more. I hid it to protect you. I could die at anytime and will not have you live a lie." He said softly watching her reaction. "She died shortly after your birth. Father remarried so there would be a woman to rear us. He had found the perfect house pet. Anne-Marie was a good loyal wife and put up with his habits or was too afraid to speak out against him. She loved you as her own since she could not have any children. Father married only months after mother's death. That was a scandal as well, but it became clear he did not love her." He sighed heavily. He went to his knees and laid his hands on her lap. "Forgive me for never telling you."

She gazed at him. Shock was plain on her face. Her mouth contorted to talk, but she could not. Finally she touched his cheek. "You did it to protect me." She rose. "All I have ever known is a lie."

"No Anne-Marie loved you as her own. My love is not a lie."

She touched the cross. "What was she like?"

"Soft, gentle, and loving." He smiled softly as he remembered. "And yet she was Irish and very Catholic and chided father constantly for his sins which were very mild then. I think the pain of loosing her was what drove him to his cups."

Cornwallis watched the exchange silently. He was somewhat angry with the Colonel for bringing that up now. As if she did not have enough on her mind. She had a baby on the way and a husband that had one foot in the grave and now her brother just upset the one stability in her life: the past.

She looked at the three men around her. Cornwallis stepped forward. "I also have a gift for you." He said. He handed her a box with some lovely oils and several little things for her to put in her hair.

She smiled and hugged. "Thank you Charles."

"You are welcome." He said hugging her tightly.

He excused himself to attend to some business. Tavington looked at her. "Mandy when did you rest last?"

"About 6 hours ago. Alex went to make some tea. His fever broke this morning." She said looking at Bordon.

"Go rest. I'll call you if he awakens," He said softly.

"But…"

"Bed Mandy. You and the baby both need it."

She nodded reluctantly. She walked into the next room and curled onto the couch. She rubbed her belly. _Oh God, hear my prayer, please heal my husband. Not for my sake, but for the child's. Please do not leave him fatherless. Please help him and give me strength to deal with your will. Amen._

After her quiet prayer she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Tavington woke her nearly 8 hours later. He touched her face. "I must go to Cornwallis." He said softly. "Take care until I came again."

He bent and kissed her cheek. She rose slowly to her feet. He walked from the room after giving her an encouraging smile. _She is the bravest woman I know._

Amanda walked into the room that was lit by only a few candles and the fire in the hearth. Alex had a cloth that he had to Bordon's lips. The wounded man sucked on it dreamily like an infant at its mother's breast.

She gently touched his brow with her hand. It was good that the fever had passed.

She softly began to sing as she lowered the covers to his hips so she could change the dressing. She removed the dirty cloth and gently put on a new one. She felt Bordon move.

She looked up at him. His eyes were fluttering. "Mandy…Mandy…" he called softly.

She touched his chest gently. His eyes opened and focused on the beautiful woman at his bedside. She was softly singing and tending him. Was he in heaven?

Weakly he looked at her. She smiled. "Welcome home." She said. Her voice was strangely distant. He felt her hand on him. It was a light caress. He saw a man lean over him with a cup.

"Sip this." He said.

Bordon took two sips. _Why am I so weak? Where am I?_

The woman rolled up the bedcovers to his chin. She had tears in her eyes as she bent and touched her lips to his cheek.

He felt himself falling back into the dark void. Amanda watched, but somehow she knew he was going to be better. She just knew it. Her hope had been restored.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**NO MAN'S LAND**

It was January 16th. Bordon although bedridden was able to eat and drink soft foods. His two nurses kept a close watch on him. He was still very weak and his skin and eyes bore a yellowish tinge to them. He could sit up if one of the two helped him. They moved him on the bed to make him as comfortable as they could.

Amanda was large and only had the strength to help Alex. He teased her often about having twins in her. She was still a month and a half until she would give birth and yet to the young medic who had been with Doctor MeKeean for a difficult breech labor of one of the camp wives, she looked larger than the laboring woman had.

Alex was kind to her, but kept his distance knowing that she was married and he respected that. She was more his mother figure. He seemed to find a corner to hide in when Cornwallis came visiting. He had so much admiration for the Lord General he would stutter in his presence. Cornwallis would often only be there to check on his major and his adopted daughter more.

She had taken to sitting most of the day. She had a large chair that she could shift around in brought to Bordon's bedside.

There was a knock. Alex was just lifting the blanket after changing Bordon's bandage. Amanda rose and waddled slowly to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see her brother standing with Cornwallis and General O'Hara. She shifted to allow them passage inside.

Tavington embraced his sister. He kissed her cheek and felt her stomach. "Are you sure the baby isn't due now?" He asked.

"How long does it take to make a child William?" She asked.

He held up his hand as he mentally began to count on his hand the months. She was only in her seventh month. As he did Amanda embraced Cornwallis and lifted her hand for O'Hara to kiss. He did so.

They walked into the bedroom. Bordon had his eyes open.

"My Lord." He said softly.

"Good Afternoon Major." Cornwallis said. He came forward and took the man's weak hand in his own. "It is good to see you awake."

"I have been watched over by a guardian angel, my Lord." He said looking thoughtfully up at Amanda as she sat on the opposite side of the bed.

Cornwallis nodded. "Yes you have."

"You will be sorely missed Bordon." Tavington said. "Without you Wilkins is my second."

"How so sir?" Bordon asked.

"The rebels are camped in the high pastures of Cowpens. We are going to battle them there tomorrow at first light." Tavington said.

Amanda looked worriedly up at her brother. "Come back to me William."

"I will." He said with a smile.

Cornwallis touched Amanda's cheek. "Do not be afraid if you hear canons dear."

She nodded.

The generals left the room. Bordon lifted his hand to Tavington. The Colonel took it. "Good luck sir."

"Thank you. I will give these rebels a damn good thrashing." Tavington said.

He went to the end of the bed. She met him and embraced him. "Stay safe William." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her brow. "I will. I will come back. I promise."

With that he turned and left the room. Amanda went to the window and watched him go to his horse and mount in the January snow. She waved to him as she felt her throat constrict.

He turned and saw her. He waved and smiled at her. With that he rode out with Cornwallis and O'Hara to the battlefield.

She turned back to her husband. He was asleep. She went to her chair and took his hand as she went to pray for both.

The next day the sounds of cannons and war raged outside. She knew they were some miles away. The sounds did not disturb Bordon as they disturbed her.

She sat in her chair with a blanket around her. Alex brought her tea and food. He was concerned by her curious behavior.

It was late afternoon when a messenger rode into the fort. A young lieutenant walked him upstairs. Amanda heard the heavy footfalls. The man knocked and then came in. Amanda rose to meet them with Alex.

"Mrs. Bordon. Cornwallis summons you urgently." The man said.

"For what reason?" She asked in a harsh tone that belied her fear.

"It is because of Colonel Tavington."

"Is he not well?"

"No Mrs. He fell in battle."

Amanda took a step backwards. He hand flew to her chest. Her fear was all too real now.

Alex had already fetched her cloak. He put it about her thin shoulders. She nodded to him as she was quickly led out.

She was lifted up before the man. She felt horribly cramped, but paid it no mind as they began to ride at a fast pace toward the battlefield.

They rode into the camp. He brought her to a large tent. She knew it by the guards at the front that was the officers' wounded tent.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Cornwallis turned at her entry. "Amanda. Thank God you are here. He has been calling for you."

"Mandy…" came a soft voice from the cot.

Amanda walked forward and saw her brother lying on the cot. A blanket was pulled up to his shoulders. She could see the bandage that was to the right side of his neck. There was another to the left. She took a deep breath.

"I'm here William." She said softly. She sat down on a campstool beside him. She touched his face. "William." She said as he continued to call softly for her.

His eyes fluttered open. They held so much pain in their icy blue depths. "Mandy. I'm sorry I could not…couldn't come to you. I broke my…my promise to you." He said weakly.

She shook her head. "You promised to come back from the battlefield and you have." She said softly trying to ease his pain. "You'll be fine."

He looked at her. He looked at her as smiled. "It hurts Mandy."

She nodded sadly. For him to say such a thing. She knew he was dying, but a part of her would not admit it.

Dr. MeKeean came to her. "Can I talk to you Lassie?"

She nodded. "I'll be right there William. I'll be back."

He nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

McKeean pulled her out of hearing distance of him. "I'm sorry Lass. He got a bayonet in the belly. It ripped his intestine. He is going to die. It is only a matter of time." He paused and withdrew a vial from his pocket. "This will relieve his suffering." He said softly. He took her hand and wrapped her hand about it. He turned to leave her to attend to his other patients. He turned back. "I'm sorry Lass. I did all I could."

She nodded numbly. She tightened her hand about the vial. She took a calming breath and returned to Tavington. His eyes opened. The terrible pain she could read in them was more than she could bear.

She spent a couple of hours with him. She watched his life slip from him agonizingly slow. She touched the vial and remembered McKeean's words.

She held her brother's hand. How many times had he eased her pain? Could she let him die a painful and miserable death?

She called for tea to be brought for them. She turned from her brother as he rested. The label on the vial was marked as hemlock. She looked at her brother and back at the vial. _God forgive me, _she thought.

She lifted the stopper and let several drops fall into the cup of tea. She wiped the bottle with a cloth. She then stirred in some honey. Quickly she hid the vial from him. She touched her brother's cheek. He awoke and looked at her.

She swallowed. "I have some tea for you." She said softly.

He nodded. She put her hand behind his head and helped him sip from the warm tainted drink. He drank it all down to her surprise.

He looked up at her. "What is the matter Amanda?" He asked seeing her look.

She swallowed hard and fought back her tears. "Forgive me William."

"For what?" he asked confused by her actions.

"Coup de grâce." She answered softly.

His eyes looked at her unafraid and surprisingly without anger. He tried to smile to comfort her in what she had done. He knew that she had done it to end his suffering. He had known that he was dying. He knew that most bayonet wounds to the abdomen were mortal. He reached a hand up and touched her face.

"I forgive you Mandy. Can you forgive yourself?" He asked. "I'm not afraid." He said softly. He reached down and touched her belly. "My only regret is leaving you." He said. He smiled at her. "Don't cry Mandy. You saved me from pain worse than death. Thank you." He took a deep breath. He could start to feel the numbness of the poison flowing through his system.

He touched her face tenderly. "I would have liked to have seen my niece of nephew." He said softly.

His eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Amanda would not leave his side. She held his hand to her cheek.

He was fading fast. He looked up and thought he saw Amanda surrounded by light. She was beautiful. "I love you Mandy." He whispered to her.

With that his eyes closed. He took a final breath. His body relaxed as if falling into a slumber from which he would never wake. She gently pushed a lock of his hair back from his face. "Sleep well." She said. She bent forward and kissed his still warm brow. "I love you."

She laid her head on his chest and wept.

Cornwallis returned with Ban Tarleton and Captain Fredrickson who had walked away from the battle. They found her weeping and holding her brother's hand. They knew instantly that Tavington was dead. Cornwallis knew that given his injuries that it was a blessing that his suffering had ended so early.

He walked forward and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to him.

"Amanda. Can I get you anything?"

"Water, cloths, a fresh colonel Dragoon uniform, and someone to help me."

He nodded. He looked at Captain Fredrickson. "Would you be so good as to stay with her and aid her in anyway she needs you?"

"Yes, my Lord." Fredrickson said.

Cornwallis left and had all the things she needed brought to her. She threw back the covers and began to strip her brother's body of his uniform. She bathed away the blood. She was truly amazed that he had survived from the field. He had a deep cut on the right side near his collarbone. There was a puncture wound between his neck and shoulder on the left side. His left arm bore a bullet wound. It had no exit wound. She dug around and withdrew the ball that had buried itself in his arm bone. She worked down. His side was battered and bruised. His side wound that he had received the day Bordon fell had ripped in places. He had a small cut on his thigh. His belly bore a hideous wound. It was deep. This was the fatal blow that would have killed him slowly if she had not intervened. She swallowed hard as she passed the dirty dressing to the Captain. He stood watching and would help at her bidding.

A man came in and brought the fresh uniform for her brother to wear. She washed her brother's body lovingly and then with the Captain's help dressed him in his uniform that he would rest for eternity in. Amanda folded his arms on his chest and combed out his hair, which was mostly out its queue anyway. She then kissed his cooling cheek and pulled a white sheet over his head. She crossed herself and then walked out.

She got to the door and fainted into the snow.

She awoke in a cot. She looked about. She was in a commander's tent. She heard voices. Slowly her eyesight focused. She could see Cornwallis talking with General O'Hara and Captain Wilkins.

She rose slowly and came forward. Cornwallis heard her footfalls and turned. "You had me worried." He chided softly.

Wilkins bowed to her. "Good to see you Mrs. Bordon. My condolences."

She nodded sadly.

"I've put all the Dragoons under Colonel Tarleton." Cornwallis said. "When your husband can ride he will be his second since he does not have a Major." He looked at her. "I found a lovely place for William to be buried Amanda. It overlooks the Santee and the area. It is under one of his favorite old oak trees."

She smiled fighting back her tears. "I'm sure he would like that."

He nodded.

It was on that day, January 17, in the year of our Lord 1781, that a small band of people walked up a small hill that looked down over the Santee. In a pine box William Gregory George Tavington, Colonel of his Majesty's Green Dragoons, was carried up to his resting-place. Amanda was dressed in a dress of black with a veil pinned to her hair that was in a simple braid down her back. She held an evergreen bow in her hand. She looked down at him. She kissed his brow. "I'll come back for you William." She said. She laid the pine bow on his breast. She stepped back as they nailed the lid down.

She stood with Cornwallis, O'Hara, Tarleton, Fredrickson, and a few other Dragoons. All held rifles.

Fredickson moved before them. "Shoulder arms! Present! Fire!" Six rifles fired as one. It echoed in the still post battle air. Amanda winced.

Tarleton drew his sword and brought it up before his face. Then he brought it to his side and sheathed it.

Cornwallis turned to Amanda who was standing quietly watching as they threw dirt on her brother's coffin. A gentle cool breeze caressed her cheek similar to how William had done at times as if he was there in spirit to comfort her. "Amanda Janeen Tavington Bordon." He said softly. "Please accept these as a token of the brave soldiering your brother did while serving the crown." He offered her the folded English flag he held with many medals it.

She took it. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded. She looked down at her brother's grave just as a ray of sunshine parted through the cloud to rest on them. To the men it was an amazing site. The men finished filling the grave. They put in a cross at the head.

_William G.G. Tavington, Lt. -Colonel of the Green Dragoons_

_Of his Majesty George the III Calvary_

_Loving brother and friend_

_Died January 17 1781 after 31 years of life_

_In the battle of Cowpens_

_Survived by Amanda J Tavington Bordon, sister_

She nodded and touched her belly. She sang a soft song. When she was done she turned on her heel and left the scene.

The men followed after paying their her respects. Amanda walked to the camp. She wandered until she found brother's tent near the edge where the Dragoon's were.

She walked in and collapsed on the cot and wept against his pillow.

The next day she was escorted back to Fort Carolina. She was very weary. She came in to see her husband. He was being fed some beef broth by Alex. They looked at her. Bordon knew instantly something was wrong by the dark clothes she was wearing.

Her eyes were puffy from her shed tears.

"Amanda what is wrong?" He asked pushing the broth away weakly.

She sat down in her chair and sighed wearily. She looked at him. She did not know how to tell him.

"Honey, what is it?" He asked. "Where did you go?" He reached a hand out to her. "I was worried."

She looked at him. "William is dead Robert." She said softly. "He was killed from battle wounds."

Bordon's voice became soft. "Oh Mandy." He said. He reached for her. She leaned forward and he caressed her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mandy."

She swallowed hard. "He would not have lived. He received a bayonet in the belly."

He nodded. She rose and folded into his weak embrace. She wept, but no more tears came.

Bordon's heart ached for her, but he knew he could not help her. He could only comfort her. He kissed her brow lightly. _How could this happen? Tavington died? Who killed him? What am I going to do with my poor Amanda? She nearly lost me, she has lost her brother, and she has a baby on the way…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**AND IN THE EAST A CHILD IS BORN**

Things were better now for the Bordons. It was now the first week in March. Bordon had had a brief relapse and bout with fever the first week in February. He grew strong and much faster than many had thought. He had been walking on his own for a week now. He had to take frequent rests. His wound had mostly healed, but his body was still weak.

Amanda grew ever larger as the life within her grew. She was now in her ninth month. They were no longer in Fort Carolina. They had moved two weeks ago into a town that Cornwallis had secured. The rebels had been pestering the fort so he thought and thought wisely that it was time to leave. A terrible snowstorm that week drove the rebels away for a few days giving the British troops a much-needed rest.

The village they were in was east of the fighting. Amanda could hear the cannons firing all day. She would sit with her husband and read to him or just cuddle. Both wished the war to be over.

Amanda dressed in conservative black clothes to show she was mourning the loss of her brother. She often thought of him and Bordon would find her weeping. He held her and tried to comfort her, but he knew kisses and soft words would not ease the pain of the loss of her beloved brother. He knew full well how close they had been.

She had told him his dying words that he wished he could see his niece or nephew. That had started her weeping again.

She went outside into the snow to gather eggs from the chickens that were in the coop outside. She collected eight. She smiled. There was enough for them all to have some. Sarah and Alex lived with them. The two together brought a smile to Amanda's lips. They were falling in love and would soon marry. Or at least they should. Sarah had confided in Amanda that she was with child. Both were happy.

Amanda smiled much more as time went on. Everyone close to her was glad to see it.

An arm caught hers as she turned to go back into the house. A hand clamped down over her mouth. "Not one word out of you." A voice said in her ear. She felt a knife in her side. She yelped.

She looked and saw several men. She reached up and held the arm. She knew them. The leader of the raid was Jean. Her eyes widened.

"Hello Madam. We meet again." He said softly.

She struggled.

"We need you." Dan Scott said. "We need you as a shield to get us out of this city."

She struggled.

"Amanda?" It was Bordon's voice.

Everyone of the group turned to face the wall where he would come, pistols raised. She struggled and tried to talk against the hand.

The man released his hand as she bit him. The man hurled her to the ground. She screamed. Jean himself grabbed her and held her against him. "That was not wise." He whispered in French.

Bordon came around the side of the house with his pistol raised and ready. Amanda felt something

cold press against the side of her head. She heard a click. She began to shake. Jean was holding a loaded pistol to her head. She dropped her basket in pure fear. Not for her own life, but for her child's.

Bordon froze and threw down his weapon and held out his hands in a sign of peace. "Please don't hurt her. What do you want and you'll have it." He said.

Jean gazed at him. "Let us out of the city and we will let her live."

Bordon nodded. "I'm a Major. I will see your wish granted."

Amanda looked in pure terror at her husband. She could not believe that she was in a face off between the man she loved and the man she had counted as a friend. Jean was not the type to do this.

She whimpered in pain. It was as if someone had punched her stomach. Jean looked down at her as she gasped. She felt something wet and sticky on the inside of her legs.

"On your honor she will not be harmed?" Bordon asked.

"On my honor." Jean said.

They turned with Amanda and started walking out. Bordon followed calling off all the guards who raised arms against them. Finally they were to the gate. Amanda was in pain and panicked.

Jean seemed to be calm. He felt her belly as the ripple moved over it. He knew all too well what that meant.

Jean eased her into a sitting position. "Rest here Madam. When your husband comes tell him to fetch you a midwife." He said. "Good luck Madam."

She looked at him. She nodded numbly. They walked out of the gate. Bordon kept the guards at bay until the men were safely out of range. He went to go find Amanda. He had seen that she had not been with them on their way out.

He found her leaning against the guardhouse wall. She winced in pain.

"What did they do to you?" he asked kneeling by her. He winced as he did.

"Nothing." She gasped. "Take me home." She said.

He nodded. He wrapped an arm about her and walked with her. They were half way home when she felt another hard pain. She groaned and nearly folded in half.

Concerned when it was over Bordon moved more quickly to the house. He helped her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He had her lie on the bed just as another hit. She whimpered.

"Sarah!" Bordon cried as he tried to soothe Amanda.

Sarah and Alex came running. Bordon was next to his young wife as she regained her breath. Sarah swung into action. "Alex fetch me the town midwife. Major go boil some water."

"A midwife? But my wife's time is three weeks off." Bordon protested. "You told me it would always be late with the firstborn."

"That's only if they don't come early. Now go. This is the only way you can help now."

Both men looked at each other and then went to do her bidding. Alex went down the back stair and out. Bordon nearly ran into Cornwallis and General O'Hara in his haste.

"What is the meaning of this Major?" Cornwallis demanded as he caught his breath against the rail.

"Sorry my Lord. I must go boil water." Bordon said as he hurried.

"Boil water? But would that not be Mistress Sarah's duty?" O'Hara asked.

"She is with my wife. The baby is coming!" Bordon said excitedly over his shoulder.

He nearly ran into the doorframe as well.

Cornwallis and O'Hara looked at each other and shook their heads after the soon father-to-be. They walked upstairs and could hear Amanda's voice as she spoke to Sarah. It had a high pitch to it as if she was in pain.

Bordon set to work building a fire and putting the water on to boil.

Amanda began to cry out every so often. Time passed so slowly.

Alex walked in with a woman behind him some time later. She looked about. "You are Redcoats." She said.

"Yes." Bordon said. He came to her. "Please can you help my wife?"

She could hear the frightened note in his voice.

"I suppose it is my duty to help everyone and I am the only one in the area." She looked at him. "Very well. Where is she?"

"Bedroom to the right at the end of the hall." Bordon said.

She went up and passed into the room. She immediately noted this was not going to be an easy birth by how the mother-to-be was thrashing about and crying out.

"You got me just in time." She said to Sarah.

"She's small and the baby is large." Sarah said.

The midwife nodded.

Bordon ran up and brought the hot water. He knocked. The midwife came to the door and took the pot from him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's giving birth." The woman answered curtly. "Are you the father?"

"Yes." He said trying to see around her.

"Please wait out with those other gentleman." She said and turned. She shut the door behind her.

Sarah was pulling at Amanda's clothes as the laboring woman tried to breathe.

The midwife touched her brow. "My name is Annie. You're doing fine. What's your name?"

"Amanda…Amanda Bordon." She said softly between gasps. "Oh please make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts!"

The woman Annie nodded. "It's natural so. Hold on."

The strongest pain that had ever coursed through her body hit Amanda hard. She screamed in agony and writhed. Outside the door Bordon bolted to his feet from the chair he was in. O'Hara and Cornwallis were also seated.

"Mandy!" Bordon cried. He started for the door, but Cornwallis grabbed his arm.

"No Major. That is women's work. Leave them to it. Pain is only natural in childbirth."

"How do you know? You are not a father." The distraught Major snapped forgetting protocol. "There is nothing natural about my wife screaming in pain! I must go to her!"

"No." Cornwallis said calmly. He was not calm inside, but he was a leader and always had to keep his calm, especially now that the Major had lost his. Understandably so. He was going to be a first time father and childbirth was not without its dangers.

Bordon tried to fight him. "Sit down Major! That is an order!" Cornwallis said sharply. Bordon faced him wild eyed. He took a deep breath and obeyed. "You would only be in their way." Cornwallis said more gently. "Besides she is in good hands."

Bordon fought down his panic. He felt anger, fear, and regret. He was angry that he could not join his wife at her side. She had only left his side once when he had been ill to attend her dying brother. He had been stable then. Now in her greatest hour of need he was being kept from her. He feared her dying. The screams tore at his heart. He also felt deep regret. His want of a child had put her here and had caused her pain. He had wanted a child so badly and now his wife was in such pain to bring the small life into the world.

He buried his head in his hands. _Please ease her pain. I shall go mad if I must hear more of her torture and agony._

After an hour she started pleading and calling for him. Cornwallis and O'Hara had twice physically held the Major back. That was no easy task. The Major was more strongly built than either and had his emotional state as an extra boost.

In the room Amanda lie in the bed. She was covered in sweat. Sarah gently dabbed at her brow. The midwife laid cloths under the thrashing mother-to-be.

After nearly 6 hours the baby still had not made its debut. Amanda was growing weaker.

Annie and Sarah gave her tea mixed with brandy to help numb the pain. Her pains were close together now. Annie sat at the bottom and lifted the exhausted woman's legs so her feet were flat on the bed and her legs were wide to allow the baby passage. Sarah placed a thick piece of leather into Amanda's mouth. Amanda whimpered as the pain came and ebbed nearly continually. As one pain ended another began.

"Now Amanda. I know you are tired from fighting the pain, but you need to push the child out now." Annie said touching the woman's knees. "Are you ready?"

Amanda nodded weakly.

"Alright push! Come towards me!" Amanda tried with all her might to push. She felt something move in her. She cried out. "Again! Good! Again! Good I see the head! Again! You are doing well!"

After about half an hour Amanda felt something push into her. She cried out and struggled.

"Hold her down!" Annie cried to Sarah. Sarah held Amanda and stroked her shoulders.

Annie gently tried to turn the child so the shoulders would slip out. Amanda cried out. After some careful work the child finally sipped out. Annie gently wiped the blood from its face. It screamed. Amanda laid back exhausted in the bed covers.

Annie gently cleaned the infant and the mother relaxed on the bed. "A boy Amanda!" She said softly.

Outside all the men looked up at the baby's wail. Cornwallis patted the major's shoulder. "Congratulations Major."

Bordon took the hand of O'Hara numbly. His mouth contorted to say something, but nothing came. Both Generals laughed at the new father. Alex took his hand as well. All four smiled and had brandy.

Amanda gasped again. Annie looked up in concern. She wrapped the baby she held and gently laid him in Sarah's arms. She noted Amanda was having labor pains. They were not as strong, but she knew the signs.

Within a few moments Annie gasped and then laughed. Amanda laid back utterly exhausted. Annie was busily working. Amanda tried to focus. Sarah laughed. "Amanda you have a girl as well." She whispered to her.

Amanda could not believe her ears. She had borne twins. She rested as Annie cleaned the girl and laid her gently on the bed. She did not scream. She quietly lay there in her blanket.

Annie helped Amanda deliver the useless sack and then cleaned up. Amanda bled. Annie stitched where she was torn and them let the mother relax in her bed as she and Sarah lifted the infants to show the men outside.

Sarah came out holding the larger boy. The men rose. "Major you have a son." She said.

"And a daughter." Annie said coming out with the second much smaller bundle.

Bordon sat down in pure shock. His wife had given him twins, a boy and a girl. He smiled and rose to his feet. He walked to the babies. The boy had a tuft of light strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes. _William lives on_, he thought. He touched the rosy cheek.

He looked at the girl. The girl was an exact copy of Amanda in miniature. She was so small. She looked up at her daddy with bold green eyes.

Bordon smiled. He felt himself swell with pride, but he needed to see the mother.

"May I see my wife now?"

"Yes." Annie said. "She is very weak. Do not distress her. She needs rest for the next while."

He nodded and passed into the darkened room. It smelled heavily of sweat and blood. He saw his wife lying in the blankets. She was very pale. He came and knelt at her side. He kissed her cheek and then held her hand. "Mandy?"

Her beautiful gaze lifted to him. She was overly weary. He touched her sweat covered brow lovingly.

"Did you see them? Did you see our babies?" she asked

He nodded. It concerned him how soft and tired sounding her voice was. "Yes. A girl and a boy." He smiled. "What do you call them?"

"I thought William Robert Charles Bordon and Abigail Hannah Janeen Bordon." She said softly.

He nodded. It was clear she wanted to keep the memory of her brother alive. He smiled and kissed her mouth softly.

"Will and Abby." He pushed her hair back. "You rest now." He told her.

She nodded.

He walked into the other room and found Cornwallis holding little Abby and O'Hara holding Will. Bordon smiled.

"They are beautiful." Cornwallis said. He supported the little angel's head with his palm. He looked at her as she watched him quietly.

O'Hara held the boy close to him as if he thought he was going to drop him on the floor or some such thing. Bordon came over and took his son from the General. He held the fragile being against him. It was so amazing to look at him. He had William Tavington's eyes and nose, the Bordon hair and facial structure.

He sighed. Little William would never see his namesake, but he knew above them William was watching and looking out for them. Bordon was truly happy again.

He had family and friends to share life with. It would go beyond friendship.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPILOGUE**

**Chapter 22**

**BITTERSWEET MEMORIES**

Amanda walked in the green meadow towards the hill over the Santee. It had nearly been 10 years since Cornwallis surrendered in Yorktown. She had been there. It had taken her weeks to recover from the birth of her children. She remembered very few details. The most vivid memory was when Bordon and Sarah laid the infants beside her. Bordon sat behind her to support her as Annie showed her how to nurse. Amanda did not have the strength to nurse more than once a day. Luckily there were two rather robust camp wives who had also given birth about that time. They became the twins' wet nurses. Without them the Bordon children would have surely died.

The wind blew her hair long about as she walked to the small lone grave. She smiled down at the green patch with the cross at the head by the tree. "Hello William." She smiled. "I've missed you."

She held a bunch of wild flowers in her fist. She knelt down and placed then below the cross. She straightened it and caressed the writing engraved on it.

She looked over and saw Bordon walking up the hill holding the hand of little Anne-Marie. Beside her was Michael. Little Abby sat on her father's shoulders. He held one of her feet with his hand. She held his head with her thin arms. Will walked behind them, tall and proud.

Amanda smiled at them. Will was large for his age and strong. Abby was very small for her age and looked almost sickly at times when she was perfectly healthy. She was only slightly bigger, but not as strong as her younger sister was. She looked exactly like her mother. Will's hair had darkened, but his eyes remained icy blue. He looked the exact cross between a Bordon and a Tavington. Michael who was 6 and looked like his father. Anne-Marie was four and looked like a female version of William Tavington, dark thick hair and icy blue eyes.

Bordon looked at his wife. She had her hair loose so the wind could blow it about. She had not aged as he had. His strawberry blond hair was thinning and had streaks of gray. She had often been mistaken for his eldest daughter. She was timeless and as beautiful as ever. No one would know it to look at her, but she was expecting her next child in the coming months. Bordon number five.

"Look who I brought to show you." She said quietly.

Will walked to his mother's side. He saw the tears that crept down her cheeks. "Mum? What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She said putting an arm around the nine-year-old who was nearly her height. She kissed his brow. "This is where my brother rests."

"He was in the war? Like father?" He asked. "Was he a Dragoon?"

"Yes." Bordon said behind him. "He was my commander until he fell at Cowpens."

"You miss him don't you mum." Will said.

Amanda nodded. "Very much."

Will bent and began to read aloud. "William G.G. Tavington, Lt. -Colonel of the Green Dragoon of his Majesty George the III Calvary. Loving brother and friend. Died January 17 1781 after 31 years of life in the battle of Cowpens. Survived by Amanda J Tavington Bordon, sister." Will looked up sharply. "He was a Lieutenant-Colonel? His name was William too?"

"Yes you are named for him." Amanda said softly.

Bordon let Anne-Marie's hand fall as he reached up to comfort his wife. He knew her better than the show she was putting on for the children. "Okay Children. Let's go set up the picnic." Bordon said.

"Mommy sad." Abby said softly to her father.

He nodded. "Yes, but she is happy as well. She had not gotten to see him for ten years now. That was before you and Will were born. In fact you were in Mommy's belly."

He led the children to a shady patch of grass nearby, but far enough away to give Amanda some time alone.

She turned back to William and bent her head. "I miss you so much William. I'm sorry I never was able to come back to see you until now. We waited until it was safe. Mr. Adams brought us over and introduced us to the President. Can you believe that? They have a President instead of a King. He is a good man and a war hero." She sighed. "I wish you could have come home. You know you have two nieces and two nephews now. I had twins the first time. You missed it. Cornwallis and Robert were so happy. Both got their wish. Michael is six now and Anne-Marie is four." She laid a hand on her belly. "And I don't know what he or she will be. Ban tells me 'Good I will have a full house'.

"Ban Tarleton is doing well. I saw him some months ago. He is in some sort affair with a socialite. Cornwallis is doing well and enjoys seeing his godchildren every chance he can. He spoils little Abby rotten, but I'm sure you would as well." She touched the earth over his grave. "I love you so much William. Rest in peace forever. I will come back soon. I promise."

She rose and bent to kiss the cross gently and straightened. She looked out over the pure blue sky and river that William could look over for the rest of eternity. "A nice view William. You always loved the plants here. The oak tree rests at your head and you can watch the seasons pass and the plants grow." She sighed. "Sometimes I envy you."

She looked out and reached over to touch the giant monarch that stood guarding over William's resting place. "Be good to him. Make sure no one disturbs him."

She looked down. "Farewell William."

With that she turned her back and walked to where her family was. Abby was seated on the blanket. Bordon was lounging in the grass beside it. Michael and Will were playing with sticks as though they were swords. Anne-Marie was gathering flowers. She smiled. These were her family now. She was a mother and wife.

She walked forward and sat by Bordon. He rolled up and sat and hugged her. "What did William have to say to you?" He asked.

"The wind whispers of his love." She said softly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I did not bring you here sooner."

"The pain was too near then." She said. He hugged her tighter.

"You wish he were still alive don't you."

"Yes." She admitted.

"At least we will always have each other." He said. He kissed her brow.

"Yes." She said. She turned and kissed him. "I love you Robert."

"I love you too Mandy. Always have and always will." Bordon said.

As they kissed the wind blew the grass and their hair and lifted some leaves into the air in a playful dance. Love is always with you and love never dies. The person that you love may die, but you will feel their love for the rest of your days.

_**Beyond Friendship**_** by Raven **


End file.
